The Hearts Game
by Raiden123
Summary: When a foreign nation invades Konoha with a hostile intent fueled by prejudice, Naruto will have to make his choice... OOC... Need reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't know why Naruto or Shueisha can't be mine, but things are what things are.  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
  
[December 21 Konaha generation of the 3rd Hokage (second generation) Sakura's House. Christmas Party]  
  
'What am I doing here?!' he thought to himself. 'No one cares about old Naruto. Especially that asshole Sasuke.' He eyed some of the couples hovering around. Shikamaru was cuddling up on Ino on the couch. Sakura and Lee were getting punch. 'I wonder how they ever got together.' Sasuke was flirting to a blushing Temari. Naruto heard something above the rest of the crowd.  
"Hey! You couldn't have been invited!" Shikamaru yelled. Head's turned to see who he was accusing. Hinata was standing opposite him, he head looking at the ground, tapping her fingers.  
"I- but I had heard- uh, sorry." Hinata said in her small voice.  
"You had best be, you drop-out."  
Hinata felt a hand slide on her shoulder. "Hey, leave her alone. She's sorry, respect that." The source turned its attention towards Hinata, "Don't let him push you around."  
Hinata looked back. "N-Naruto-kun?'  
He smile and gave her a thumbs up. Some people around them chuckled.  
"That's Naruto for you."  
"Mr. Hero comes to the rescue."  
Slowly, the party sank back to its usual mood. The music turned back on, and people returned to their drinks.  
Naruto led Hinata over to a corner. He turned a talked rather forceful. "You can't take that from people. If you do, you'll remain like this forever. Just, try to stay out of trouble ok?"  
She nodded, and Naruto walked off towards the food table.  
'Why can't I tell him?! I'm such a wuss. Wait a second, I know! I have the perfect plan.'  
A soft song began its intro. Ino pulled Shikamaru to the dance floor. Some of the other girls did the same. Sasuke was having his arm almost dislocated by Temari. Naruto was, surprisingly, alone, at the food line.  
'Odd.' Hinata thought. 'He's usually the center of attention.' She decided to join him.  
"Oi, Naruto-kun."  
"Just call me Naruto please.'  
"Oh. all right."  
"What did you call for?"  
"I don't know. I just. wanted to talk."  
"Ok then. Let's. oooh! Mashed potatoes!" he shoveled a scoop onto his plate.  
"Naruto, that's not-"  
He already had filled his cheeks with it. "What?" he said through a mouthful.  
"It's not mashed potatoes." She sniggered. "It's wasabi."  
Naruto was silent for a good five seconds. His eyes watered. "Gaaaaaaaahhhhh! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"  
Naruto ran around the house throwing his hands above his head. Once again, everyone turned to watch him. And once again, people chuckled.  
"Knock it OFF Naruto. You've had enough fun already."  
Naruto kept running and running. Some people thought it as a sport. They were watching him scurry around like a rat.  
"Did you see that?'  
"Yea."  
Hinata grabbed his arm. "All right that's enough for now. Here, chew on this." She gave him a stick of gum.  
He wrenched it out of her hands and chewed on it. He began to calm down. "It's all right folks, I'm fine."  
Everyone broke out laughing. Sakura was getting annoyed. He was getting all the attention.  
Once again, the party sank into it's usual mood. Hinata had Naruto across from her again. She smiled. The plan was working.  
"You know." she began unsteadily.  
"Wow! That was hot."  
Hinata was staring and smiling at him, almost dumbly.  
"What?"  
"You haven't noticed it yet have you?"  
"Noticed what?"  
She continued to stare into his cerulean eyes.  
"C'mon, tell me."  
She pointed a finger up and Naruto looked.  
"Oh it's a mi-"  
Hinata put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Naruto did the same. Hinata drew away slowly.  
"Wow," Naruto sighed "you can call me Naruto-kun if you want."  
  
It's not that bad is it? Please R&R and tell me your favorite pairings. And no flamers. 


	2. The Dream

Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
[Hyuuga Mansion Konohagakure 6:49 A.M. Generation of the Third Hokage (second generation of his)]  
  
'If I'm dreaming don't wake me.' Hinata drew closer to Naruto for another kiss  
"Hinata! Wake up! Hiashi wanted me to wake you. Sleeping in late again have you?" Neji began to rock her back and forth. "Get up." Hinata slowly raised herself from under the covers.  
'So it was only a dream.' She thought.  
"You had a great dream that I interrupted. Right?" Neji said, with his arms crossed. He literally saw everything with his Byakugan. Why couldn't she? She didn't know. "Come on. Breakfast's ready." (I decided to make Neji kind of nice here. Okay?) He held out a hand for her. Hinata grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
Neji left her alone to get dressed.  
  
Eight minutes later, Hinata walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a slice of toast, said her good-byes, and went out the door.  
Neji broke the dumbfounded silence that hovered between him and Hiashi. "She's been more reliable and trustworthy lately hasn't she uncle?"  
Hiashi nodded. "But that's what happened to all the other Hyuga family members at her age. It's like a trait." And that was that.  
  
"Kurenai-sensei, please forgive me for being late. I kind of slept in today. Sorry." Hinata hollered as she drew closer to the training grounds.  
"Well, at least you're not ghastly late like Hatake Kakashi." Kurenai replied with a smile.  
'Wait a minute! How did she know that Naruto-kun's sensei is always late?' Hinata had heard Naruto talk about his "lazy" teacher a lot. "How did you know that?" Hinata spoke aloud.  
"Let's start on Taijutsu today." Kurenai said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oi! Naruto! Watch your footwork! It's ugly! It's worse that Kurenai's when she was young." Kakashi lectured him while Naruto received a punch in the chest from Sasuke.  
'How does he know so much about Kurenai?' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto refocused on the matter at hand. Sasuke was beating him. Can't let that happen.  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned his chakra.  
"NARUTO! THIS IS A SPARRING MATCH ONLY! NO NINJUTSU OR GENJUTSU!" Kakashi yelled.  
Naruto ignored him. "Taijutsu master technique! Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"  
Sasuke simply stepped aside and Naruto's doppelganger leapt at nothing but air.  
"Go Sasuke-kun! Show him how it's done!" Sakura pitched in from the sideline of uselessness.  
'Sakura only worries about Sasuke while she does absolutely nothing.' Kakashi thought. 'Odd.'  
Kakashi blurted out. "Okay team seven! That ends our Taijutsu coverage for today. Sasuke stopped but Naruto gave him one more lucky punch. *Whack* "Hey! I said enough! Now we'll be starting on genjutsu."  
"Oh boy!" Naruto laughed/yelled. "Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced with a woman. Sasuke blushed.  
"Naruto, that won't work on me."  
Naruto dropped the illusion. "Why? 'Cause you're gay?"  
"Of course not. It's because I got-" he rummaged in his pack, "THIS!" he brought out Icha Icha Paradise (Vol. 2)  
"Ooh! Lemme read." But Naruto wasn't quick enough. Someone caught it, but it wasn't Kakashi. Naruto and his teacher looked towards their left and saw Sasuke, reading it.  
"Nice choice of literature old man." He said.  
"Hey lemme see that," Naruto said, strolling towards his arch-rival. He started to read over Sasuke's shoulder. He too, blushed. Kakashi snatched out of their hands.  
"All right, that's enough." Said their sensei.  
Sasuke protested. "But what'll happen to Keiko?"  
"Yeah. And what about Shinji?" Naruto added.  
"Moving on." Said Kakashi, changing the subject.  
  
"Shino! Switch in for Hinata." Kurenai ordered.  
"No."  
"What did you say to me Shino?"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"I did." Hinata yelled, dodging a hook from Kiba. "I have to improve myself."  
"No you're not. I can tell. You're proving yourself that you're worthy of that Naruto boy."  
Hinata stopped and lowered her guard when Kurenai said that. She was knocked away several feet when Akamaru leapt at her.  
"Heel boy!" Kiba said. Kurenai looked at her watch.  
"That's all we have for today."  
"But it's only-" Hinata said  
"I said that's enough for today." And she was gone in a flash.  
"Hasn't she been acting odd lately?" Hinata asked.  
Kiba nodded. " Well, we're still off early! That's cool." Shino was silent. He didn't have much to say as usual. Hinata had a thought. 'I'd better go and see what Naruto-kun is up to.'  
"I'll see you later Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" and she was off.  
  
"So. Team seven is dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"Oi Sasuke, hasn't Kakashi-sensei been acting rather high and mighty. He's been rushing out of training earlier than usual."  
"You noticed it too Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, we're off and that's what matters." Sasuke said, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking off.  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was at his heels.  
There was a big cloud of smoke and a triplet appeared. Konohamaru was in the middle. Monmu and Bodu were on his sides. (I don't know their names. Please tell me in the review.)  
"Let's play ninja games leader!"  
"If you do that all day, you'll never become ninja." Naruto yelled, irritated. "It's time to learn some real techniques."  
  
Hinata reached the Team 7 training grounds. In the center, were Naruto, Konohamaru and his gang. Naruto was tied up and sitting down. Konohamaru was holding him hostage.  
"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed.  
"Hm?" Naruto didn't notice her. "Oh hi Hinata! How's things going?" Naruto was perfectly calm.  
Konohamaru burst in. "Hey! Who's she? And you shouldn't be calm. You're a hostage."  
Naruto smiled. "Hehe. First, she's Hyuga Hinata and two I'm calm because there's no way you can win!"  
"And why's that."  
Naruto just grinned, "You shouldn't underestimate me." He adopted an entirely new type of face. It was a stern face. A face of hate. Naruto ripped out of his bonds, and advanced towards Konohamaru.  
"Bakemono Ryu Rendan!*" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's collar and threw him a cross-haymaker*, knocking him into Monmu. Bodu trembled and Naruto gave him a palm strike to the chin knocking him into the air. Naruto leapt up and did a flip, creating enough force to extend his leg and slam Bodu into the ground.  
"That was amazing Naruto!" Hinata said, running over.  
"And that's that." Naruto landed and walked over to the heap of children. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?"  
"Ow! That's just what I'd expect from you! My arch rival!"  
Naruto ignored him. "Hey Hinata! You wanna go somewhere?"  
She didn't believe her ears. Konohamaru interrupted again. "Who's she to you? Your-?" he flicked out his pinky (like he did with Sakura).  
Hinata blushed. She would love to say, "Yes! Yes I am!" but she couldn't. She was too shy.  
"No." Hinata felt like she was hit with a hammer. But it was true. She never even tried. "Hey Hinata, do you wanna go into town?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Was this actually happening? Did Naruto actually just ask her that? "S-Sure..." Hinata stuttered. Konohamaru sniggered. Naruto knocked him across the head.  
"Ow. You wanna fight old man?" Konohamaru sat up and ran at Naruto.  
Naruto put out his and out and held him at arm's length, too far for Konohamaru's arms.  
Konohamaru was whiffing at the air. Trying to get at Naruto.  
"Let's go Hinata." Naruto said, pushing Konohamaru away.  
  
The Konoha streets were filled with people walking and running around.  
Naruto was looking up and down the windows of the shops. Hinata seemed to cling to Naruto's side. Wherever he went, she followed. When they turned a corner, Naruto pulled himself back and yanked Hinata with him.  
"Shh!!" Naruto put his finger on his lips then pointed around the corner. Hinata followed his finger and didn't believe her eyes. 


	3. The Secret

"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
  
"K-Kurenai-sensei?!"  
"K-Kakashi-sensei?!"  
Hinata didn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Naruto began to snigger.  
"I can't believe it!" he said, holding is hand over his mouth, suppressing a laugh. "I'm gonna nail him."  
Hinata was starring at a street bar. In two of the bar stools were their teachers. Kurenai was sitting across from Kakashi who was starring into her eyes, longingly. Hinata turned to Naruto but he was gone, up on the roof tops.  
"Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" Hinata whispered/yelled (you know when you whisper really loud?). Naruto ignored her and kept creeping.  
When he reached the bar overhang, he put his calves on the top and hung downward in his usual style, right in Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't notice him because he was starring into Kurenai's eyes, as Kurenai was doing the same.  
Naruto waited a few seconds. Kakashi still didn't notice him. Finally, after about twelve seconds, Hinata snuck up behind her teacher and Naruto blared out, "Konichiwa Kakashi-sensei!"  
Naruto's teacher fell of his bar stool. "Wh-What are you doing here?!?!" Kakashi said disbelievingly.  
"Konichiwa Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata said in a low voice. Kurenai turned around and fell off her bar stool. It was a marvel to see. Two students sneaking up on their teachers and scaring the Bejesus out of them.  
"Sooooooo. What are you doing her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, still upside down.  
"Wh-How-What are you doing here?!?! You're supposed to be eating lunch!" Kakashi yelled, embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah," said Naruto, cupping his chin. "You're right." Naruto paused. "Ok then," he said, picking up his teacher's ohashi and putting them in his bowl of ramen. He ate a long string. "Hmmmm." Naruto chewed thoroughly, "Bleack! (you know that sound that you make when you eat something terrible.) Disgusting!" Naruto put a hand to his mouth and yelled to the back of the restaurant, "Get one of your guys down to the Ichiraku! They can make some real ramen!" and he put the ohashi down. "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Spying on you! There I answered, now you have to answer mine! What are you doing here with Kurenai?"  
Kakashi put a hand on his cheek in disbelief, "Okay, I give in. I was- " Kakashi paused, "I was here on a date with her-"  
"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed punching the air. This threw him off balance and he fell on his head. Hinata stifled a laugh.  
"Please don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Kakashi said hopeful. But after all, Naruto was the village gossip spreader.  
"Maybe. Maybe if-" Naruto stopped to think. "If you teach me powerful techniques! Yeah! That's right! Teach me more techniques and I won't tell!"  
"But that's blackmail!"  
Naruto ignored him, "Hey everyone! Listen to this!"  
"Okay! Fine! I'll teach you better techniques! Just please."  
Naruto leaned to one side, "Hinata, do you think that's fair?" Hinata nodded with a grin.  
"Okay," Naruto extended a hand, "you got yourself a deal!" he grinned.  
"Thank you!" Kakashi shook it. "Can we start on Wednesday? Say.... seven P.M. after dinner?"  
"Fine." And that was that. Naruto left the teachers and walked off with Hinata. "You wanna go eat somewhere?"  
"Why not" Hinata said, and Kakashi saw the two run off to the Ichiraku.  
"He's growing up more and more." Kakashi turned to Kurenai, "He gained an interest in your Hinata, you know that?"  
"Yes."  
"He's just too chicken to say it out fully."  
"Just like Hinata." Kurenai finished.   
"Oi Joh-san! We have a new customer!" Naruto exclaimed.  
Joh, the cook, looked at Hinata. He was wearing an apron with sauce stains all over it. "So Naruto, what'll it be?"  
"Hmmmm, I'll have the-"  
"I know you want pork and miso ramen, I mean this young lady." Joh said looking into Hinata's eyes.  
Hinata blushed. "I'll umm I'll have the yakisoba and a glass of water." She handed Joh the menu.  
"Fine choice, umm- what's your name anyway?"  
"Hinata."  
One of the waiters recoiled in fear, "H-Hyuga?! Hyuga Hinata?!"  
"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked.  
"Everyone is scared of my father. Even I am." Hinata said, hanging her head.  
"Well, we're not!" Naruto said, slamming fists with Joh. "Actually.... I've never seen your father fight, come to think of it. Have you Joh?"  
"No. That's probably why we're not afraid." He laughed. Then he changed the subject, "Ok, one pork and miso ramen, and yakisoba coming up. Oh yeah, with a glass of water."  
Naruto and Hinata nodded in unison and waited for their order. Hinata was silent for a bit. She tried to break the silence.  
"This is a nice place, huh?"  
"Yeah," Naruto said looking at the ceiling.  
'I am such a loser. Here I am at a restaurant with Naruto-kun and I can't say a thing.' Hinata thought.  
"You're oddly quiet for being around me. Usually you're really talkative." Naruto said, analyzing. "I can't tell what-"  
"FIRE!" a lady from a neighboring restaurant hollered, piercing the nights tranquility.  
"WHAT?!"  
"THERE'S A FIRE IN THE RESTURANT UPSTAIRS!" she continued to scream.  
"Damn." Naruto cursed.  
"We'd better leave this place." Hinata worried. Naruto ignored her comment.  
"Is there anyone in the restaurant?" he asked the lady.  
"I think so. Mr. And Mrs. Azuma with their kids. They're frequent customers."  
"Good." Naruto grinned widely. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" five doppelgangers appeared next to him. "Ok team, let's rock and roll!"  
"Naruto-kun!"  
But Naruto was already gone, into the sea of flames. 


	4. The Fire

"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
(Now I know that Konohamaru's friends are Udon and Moegi thanks to Drifting  
Leaf.)  
  
Naruto disappeared into the fire, leaving Hinata behind. She could have gone in there and helped him, but she was a sissy. 'I don't even deserve him.'  
Naruto kicked open a door to the bathrooms. It was on fire too. 'These people are idiots!' He thought, turning the faucet on. Eventually it would overflow and extinguish this area. Naruto was hesitant about going into the woman's bathrooms, but in the end, he had to.  
He did the same with turning the faucets on. 'Now time to look for those Azuma people.' Naruto and his doppelgangers had split up when they entered. He created two more to help search.  
He entered the bar area upstairs. At one end of the bar, was a bartender. He was burnt on the shoulder, and unconscious. 'He would have died if I didn't come.' Naruto lifted him onto his shoulders and proceeded downstairs. One doppelgangers went running by with a kid on his shoulders.  
"Hey hold up!" the main Naruto ordered.  
"What?"  
"Take this guy out there too." He replied, pushing the bartender over. The other doppelganger took it and ran for the exit. The main body Naruto went in the opposite direction. He entered the main dining hall and didn't believe his eyes.  
There were at least five families. All of them had at least one kid. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created ten more doppelgangers to pick up each family. The doppelgangers did their job and Naruto did his. He had two kids on his left shoulder, and unconscious man on his left, and a wrap with a baby in it clamped in his teeth.  
Naruto made sure each doppelganger and family made it out first. Naruto began to move out towards the exit when he heard a large crack. The ceiling above began to splint. Naruto hurled the family out of the restaurant just before the ceiling collapsed on him.  
  
'Ow. My head.' Naruto was as stiff as a board. 'What happened?' he tried to straighten himself up, but a hand pushed him back down. When he came to, he noticed he was in a hospital, an ANBU and a nurse were standing over his bed.  
"He's awake." The ANBU said, unfazed. A commotion started and the room began to act silly in Naruto's head.  
"Ugh. I can't see." Naruto grumbled.  
"Oh no! he's blind! And it's all my fault!" a woman cried.  
"What are you talking about? I can see, but I can't see. And who are you anyways?" Naruto sat up, but the ANBU pushed him back down. "Let me up." Naruto muttered. This time, the ANBU let him.  
Naruto took in his surroundings. 'Okay, I'm in a hospital. And.. There's people surrounding me. Faces. So many faces. Okay, let's do this one by one. Let's see, a stranger, yet familiar, another stranger, stranger, stranger, Hinata, Kakashi, stranger, Sasuke, stranger, Sakura, stranger, stranger, stranger, stranger, stranger, stranger, and finally umm who is that?'  
Naruto slapped himself. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" he asked the person.  
"It's Joh." He said.  
"Oh, okay. Hey wait a minute! I never got my ramen you rat!" Naruto pointed a finger at the cook.  
The room erupted in laughter. Naruto's head began to hurt again. "Ow."  
The nurse calmed everyone, "Okay, that's enough. His headache is only going to get worse."  
Naruto turned and rolled out of bed. He realized he had to top on. He was wearing his orange pants with bare feet.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" the ANBU said.  
"I'm leaving. That's what." Naruto replied.  
"Don't even think about it boy."  
"Why not? I'm a demon remember?" Naruto said, turning.  
The ANBU was silent. Other people were stirring. Hinata was worried.  
"What demon are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Never mind. I just need to be alone for a bit." With that, he slid on his blue t-shirt and walked out. Hinata and the rest of Team 7 followed him.  
Naruto enjoyed the company, but it was kind of annoying. Sakura and Hinata were always trying to do favors like, "Let me get you this" and "Let me help you with this." It began to bug his brains out. All of a sudden, Udon, Konohamaru, and Moegi leapt from the cover of the bushes.  
"I'm not in the mood, shrimp!" Naruto mumbled to Konohamaru. "Go play with Sasuke. I need some aspirin.  
In a flash, Hinata produced a bottle of something from her bag. Naruto inspected it, and took a tablet. His headache went away immediately.  
  
"Wow Hinata! That's amazing!" Naruto ran over and gave her a big hug.  
She blushed, Naruto didn't see it, but Sakura did. In fact, she even acted as if it was no big deal. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke toying with Konohamaru.  
"Heh, these punks are fun to harass." Sasuke said, poking Konohamaru in the forehead.  
"Okay, that's enough!" Kakashi said, jumping out of a tree. "Sasuke! A shinobi uses a technique for useful deeds. Not for picking on little cadets."  
"Little party pooper." Sasuke muttered.  
"Naruto, I have an opening. Do you wanna try to start that advance techniques things now?" Kakashi asked.  
"You'd bet I would!" Naruto sped off with Kakashi to the training grounds.  
  
(Sorry this chapter's short. I'm tired.) 


	5. The Secret

Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
"The whaty-da-whaty?" Naruto fumbled with the words with a cocked eyebrow. Kakashi smacked himself on his forehead like Naruto was a fool. Which he was.  
"Okay. Listen carefully." Kakashi said like he was talking to a retard. "It's called the, Doton Doryuuheki no jutsu."  
Naruto was acting like he was writing it down, "Do-ton Dor-y-uu-heki no jut-su" he pronounced each syllable. "I think that I got it now. It's Dotty Door matt-"  
"Never mind. I didn't say anything." Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, I think you'll like it. As the Four Hokage said, 'It's da bomb.'"  
"So you did train under the fourth Hokage." Naruto said like he was a detective, finding a clue.  
"Just shut up. Okay?" Kakashi decided to become serious. "It uses a smaller amount of chakra than you think. You need to utilize it in the right spot, or you'll get stuck."  
"Stuck where?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.  
"Shut up! You need to be serious. You will use a variation of the Art of substitution." Kakashi put a finger up "You will need to substitute with something so compressed, it's underground."*  
"What's underground?"  
"The compressed object."  
Naruto raised his hand. "What's compressed mean?"  
"Shut up!!" Kakashi barked. "Okay. I'll try this again. You must mold your chakra and use it to substitute, as you know how. But, you must replace with an object underground. Like this." Kakashi disappeared.  
Naruto looked around. "Kakashi-sensei? Where are you? You're freaking me out." Naruto was scared, but too proud to admit it. "K-Kakashi-sensei? Come out.... please?"  
Almost like an answer to his prayers, a hand shot out from the ground, and grabbed Naruto's ankle, pulling him down into the ground. Naruto' head was protruding out of the top.  
"That's what I mean. As simple as that. Of course, once he's there, you can deal whatever damage you want to him." Kakashi laughed.  
"*Grrrrrr* Just lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Naruto thrashed his head around.  
All of a sudden, Kakashi talked to no one in particular. "Come on out. Obviously, you have the urge to do something against one of us."  
"Kakashi-sensei? Are you doing drugs?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "Who the hell are you talking to?"  
Naruto's teacher extended an arm to his right. "That person. Well, we already know you're there, so come on out."  
Naruto followed his sensei's hand to a figure hugging close to a tree. "Oh come on! Get out here already." He said forcefully. The figure backed out and came into the light. Her blue hair swayed in the breeze. "Hinata? What are you doing here? Why were you spying on us?"  
She began to tap her fingers.* "I.... ummm, I thought maybe-" Hinata went silent.  
"Come on...." Naruto encouraged her.  
"I thought I could..... that I could learn some of those techniques." Naruto just stared. Kakashi made a cough out of absolutely nothing.  
"Okay. That was fake." Naruto said, turning to Kakashi. "What is it?"  
Kakashi broke in a fit of laughter, "I can't believe you! I- I just *ahahaha* It's impossible!"  
"Impossible?" Hinata and Naruto said in unison.  
Kakashi ceased laughing. "Umm yeah, it's umm impossible."  
"You mean impossible for her?"  
"For both of you!" Kakashi began to crack up again.  
"Oh really?" Naruto said, coming on to something. "So this is all useless?" Kakashi went silent. Perfectly silent.  
"Are you saying that Naruto-kun can't do this no matter what?" Hinata asked him.  
"Please. Just Naruto." Naruto stabbed.  
"Point taken." Hinata nodded.  
Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "His chakra; and yours; haven't developed enough yet. It's just not possible." Kakashi smiled on the inside. 'This is going perfect....'  
"I'll show you old man!" Naruto; amazingly; ripped himself out from the ground, and pointed a finger at Kakashi. "Just watch! Give something amazing! A really hard technique and I'll do the same thing! Come on! Afraid?!" Naruto was yelling.  
"Okay then. I'll do one. I can only do it once because it uses so much chakra though. Now watch carefully." Kakashi put his hands in the 'Thorn*' sign, and then did four more. 'Tiger', 'Bird', 'Dog', 'Serpent'. Then, he shot his right hand downward, with his left one, supporting it. A blue orb began to form in the center, with electric bolts discharging from it. The blue aura began to grow larger. "Raikiri no jutsu!!" Kakashi whirled around and slammed his fist through a tree trunk, shattering it into splinters. It fell down to the forest floor.  
Kakashi turned back around, "The Lightning Edge. The trick is that you create enough chakra on your hand and then thrust into your opponent. Thus, shattering a crushing bones and internal organs causing internal and external bleeding."  
Hinata went white and put a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh yeah? It's not that hard. Watch." Naruto did the 'Thorn' seal then proceeded with the 'Tiger', 'Bird', 'Dog', 'Serpent'. He thrust his hand down in the same fashion. A small blue static bolt of electricity shot around his hand and that was it. Naruto began to push himself. He furrowed his brow, trying to exceed his current state. All of a sudden, a red colored wisp of air appeared at Naruto's feet.  
'He's using the Kyubi's chakra! Oh shit!' Kakashi bolted, "Naruto stop!" and slammed Naruto's hand sideways, throwing him off balance.  
"Naruto-kun-" Hinata began  
"Naruto!"  
"Right. Naruto. Naruto, what was that?"  
Naruto turned to his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei?"  
Kakashi nodded.  
"Okay, Hinata. This is a huge secret. You mustn't tell anyone. What happened...." Naruto paused, unsure.  
"What?"  
"I'm-" Naruto paused again and looked the other way, painfully "I'm the Kyubi that attacked the village twelve years ago."  
"Wh-What?!" Hinata didn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I murdered Iruka's family. I was responsible for the death of the Fourth Hokage. I killed over a hundred shinobi right here" he jabbed a finger downward. "I was responsible for so many deaths. I can never be forgiven. I am the founder and destroyer of Konohagakure as it is now!"  
"Naruto-kun stop!"  
But Naruto didn't stop there. "I can't control myself sometimes. My power is beyond my control. One day, I will release my power. With or without my own will. When that day comes, Konohagakure will be erased from the map! There's no stopping destiny!"  
"Please stop! You sound like Neji all of a sudden!" Hinata was beginning to tear.  
"People fear, hate, shun, despise, and rely on me! Can you imagine what my life was like?! It was hell! It was like living two lives at once! DAMN YOU MIZUKI!" Naruto began to calm down "I am the only barrier between the Kyubi and Konohagakure." With that, he was finished. But now.... but now Hinata knew. The truth was out and the demon was breaking free.  
  
*underground."= I'm not sure how the technique works  
*fingers= I find it kind of annoying  
*thorn= it's the one where they interlace the fingers  
  
Please R.R. 


	6. She Confesses!

Attention  
(Parts of this chapter have been rewritten!)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
[Naruto's apartment. Generation of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term). 8:43 A.M.]  
  
'Maybe I went too far.... Did I scare her? What if we're never friends again? Could that really happen?' Naruto had all these thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't stop them. 'I was such a jerk! How could I have done that?! Hinata must be afraid of me. That makes one more person who despises me. If only I could turn back time....'  
His train of thought was disrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke was asking his sensei. "We can't start training without him. We need to be ready for the Chunin tests. Not that I care about him or anything."  
"Yes, we know that Sasuke." Kakashi was starring at a spot on the ground. "And Naruto...." he paused and sighed, "Naruto won't be coming today. I know it. We'll have to go along without him."  
  
Naruto walked over and opened the door. Nobody was there. He poked his head out and looked left and right. Still nobody. 'Damn pranksters. They just won't leave you alone.' Naruto walked back and slipped into his blue mesh undershirt. Then, he slid his t-shirt on and stepped into his orange pants.  
Naruto walked outside, and locked it. He dug his hands in his pockets, and shuffled away.  
He arrived at the training grounds around 9:10. Kakashi didn't even scold him. That doesn't mean Sakura didn't .  
"Naruto! Arriving late and not caring to properly dress is enraging! It's sixty degrees out (Fahrenheit) and you aren't wearing a jacket." Sakura scolded him.  
Naruto mumbled, "I can't feel it."  
"Of course not! You're probably too numb!" she shot back.  
"No that's not what I mean. I can feel the cold, but I can't feel any emotions." Naruto turned his back to her, and faced Kakashi. "Let's just get this over with."  
"Right." Kakashi raised a finger. "Shuriken practice. If you can nail all twenty targets, you pass. If not, you will restart until you do get it." He sounded like a drill sergeant. "Ready?" the three of them stepped up to the line. "Steady." They each put a hand near their holsters. "THROW!" Sakura let hers fly too the paint and *thok* bulls-eye. Sasuke did the same, but quicker. Naruto simply withdrew his kunai, and lobbed it. It spun and, magically, stuck in the center.  
Naruto was undaunted. Kakashi gasped. Sasuke ignored it all together. Sakura ran over and raised her hand to hit Naruto. Naruto grabbed it, "I'm not in the mood. So leave me alone." Naruto shoved her away, and lobbed another kunai. Fifteen targets later, Naruto began to come back. He spun his kunai out in a flashy way, and threw it sidearm, to fall right into the bulls-eye.  
When everyone finished their twenty, Kakashi started another pow-wow lecture. Naruto ignored everything he said, pretending to listen, and then Kakashi dismissed them. Naruto tailed his sensei to a street bar. Kakashi met Kurenai there, and they both ordered an iced tea.  
About ten minutes later, Naruto walked up to the Jounins. "Kurenai- sensei- can I call you that?" Naruto had his head down.  
"Sure. Why?" She was used to Naruto by now.  
"I'm not sure. I need help." Naruto paused, "You see, yesterday, I was forced to tell Hinata about the Kyubi inside me, and I wanted to know how she took it." Naruto tried, uneasily.  
"How should I know? She didn't show up for training today...."  
"What?" Naruto shot his head up, "Damn it! Damn me and my damn mouth!" Naruto ran off, into the winter night, to someplace not even he knew, himself.  
  
'I wonder if Naruto-kun really does have the Kyubi inside him. Is it humanly possible? Well, those whiskers would be kind of odd on a full human.' Hinata was strolling down a Konoha shopping alley. She shot glances at the merchandise without interest. 'Maybe I should tell him that it was no big deal and we're still friends.' That brought another ordeal. 'Were him and I really friends? Did he even notice me? Well, he did want to eat with me. Even though, he didn't want to look like a sissy in front of those kids.'  
  
"Damn it. She's not there either." Naruto said to himself , "I've checked every large street and fountain in the whole village. She could only be at the Hyuga Mansion." Naruto had never had a reason to go there. Now he did.  
  
Naruto used the underbrush as cover for his hideout. Hiashi was about to leave on a business affair in Suna no kuni. He planned to leave around sundown. The sun was turning red, so Naruto was preparing to make his move. He raised himself from his squatting position. He gathered his things up and- "What are you doing here?"  
Naruto froze in his tracks. Neji appeared from behind a tree. "Uhh, I was umm just uhh, trimming the bush. Yeah, that's it. I was trimming the bush. Now where are those snippers?" Naruto pretended to rummage around in the bush looking for his tools. "Aha! Here it is!" Naruto extracted an object.  
"Naruto.... "Neji sighed, "That's a squirrel." Neji crossed his arms. "Now what are you doing here?"  
"I was waiting for your uncle to leave."  
"Why? Where you going to infiltrate the Mansion and do something stupid?"  
"No of course not. I was going to talk to Hinata."  
Neji was suddenly interested. "What are were you planning to do to her?!"  
"You think I wanted to?-" Naruto thought of what Neji could be thinking. "Of course I would never!"  
"Why should I believe you?" Neji entered his taijutsu stance and activated his Byakugan.  
"Okay, I'll leave if you tell her something."  
"What?"  
"That-" Naruto paused "That I'm sorry for what I've said earlier. Could you tell her that?"  
Neji let his Byakugan ebb away and exited his stance. "Okay, I will. But leave now!"  
"Right." And Naruto bolted away, to a place that he knew very well.  
  
Hinata had given up on looking for her Romeo. There was always a tomorrow. She would try to talk to him after training. She wouldn't sleep until she found him.  
She reached the gates and fumbled with a pair of keys. She opened the gate to find Neji on the other side. He was smiling. "What is it?" Hinata asked.  
"It was Naruto."  
Hinata gasped, "Where is he?"  
"He left that way." Neji pointed to Hinata's left.  
Hinata hugged Neji immensely and ran off that same direction. 'Of course, he's going to the Ichiraku.' Hinata stopped at a corner. 'Wait! There's a shortcut through the woods. I have to be quick.' Hinata turned the other way and went through the trees.  
  
She was half way through the wood when she heard a snapping sound. Hinata halted. It was coming from below. Hinata leapt down and decided to investigate it.  
A tree had toppled over, or rather snapped in half, and was laying on it's side. Standing next to it, was a genin, panting. He had his back to her. The ninja quickly turned and stared a kata. It was an extremely complicated kata. In fact, she'd never seen it before. The person was pushing himself beyond exhaustion.  
The ninja turned and showed her his face. It was Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata almost shrieked. She had to keep silent. She never knew that he was such a great fighter. All of a sudden, he stopped and created a Thorn seal. Then he did the Tiger, Bird, Dog, and Serpent. He shot his hand downward, and almost instantly a red orb appeared in his hand. Then he punched another tree's trunk and it toppled.  
He jumped out of the way of its path and rolled. Naruto lay down on his back and began to gasp for air. Hinata decided to show herself.  
"Naruto-kun! That was amazing!"  
"Huh? Oh Hinata! Listen I just wanted to say something." He struggled to sit up, but was unsuccessful. So he stayed in his laying down position. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have gone so far. I should have listened. I was such-"  
"Naruto-kun! You're bleeding!" Hinata began to fret.  
Naruto looked at his hand. Blood was running down it. "Oh, well will you look at that?" The roll must have reopened the cut on his shoulder. Naruto took his eyes away and was surprised.  
Hinata already had a medicine bottle opened and she was behind him. "Come on, get up. I need to put some of this in it." She told him, hefting him up. She pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and put some medicine on her finger. Then she dabbed some on his shoulder.  
Naruto gritted his teeth and winced. Naruto's hands began to clench into fists. His knuckles began to whiten along the tops, he was gripping so hard.  
Naruto laughed to himself. "I save a couple peoples lives and look where it gets me."  
"Naruto-kun! Don't say that." She gave him a kind of slap on the back like he was silly.  
"Agh!!" Naruto pierced the nights tranquility.  
"What? What did I do?" Hinata was almost panicking.  
"It's just.... that I'm not fully healed." He replied through gritted teeth. Naruto lifted his shirt to show her his back. Hinata gasped.  
All along his back were burns, most of them were second degree. "My god!" she whispered. One of them was beginning to lessen in size and intensity. 'Is this the work of the Kyubi?"  
"Probably." Naruto began to lean on her shoulder in exhaustion.  
She blushed, 'This is it! Now I have the opportunity and I'm going to take it!' Hinata took a deep breath. She stared ahead into the trees ahead of her. "Listen Naruto-kun, I.... I need to tell you something. The thing is.... that I.... I love you." That was way easier than she thought. She waited for him to answer.  
About two seconds later, Naruto began to mumble something. Hinata brought herself closer to him and listened in. He wasn't really saying anything in particular. He was snoring.  
'Oh great! He falls asleep the one moment I get.' Hinata looked at the ground. Oh well, I'll just take him home.  
  
Hinata was carrying Naruto like he was a baby, cradled in her arms. She felt like she did something heroic. She tried the door, it was locked. Hinata supported Naruto with her knee and went digging into his pockets. She found a key ,unlocked the door and kicked it open. She stepped over some old clothes and kicked Cup Noodles out of the way to Naruto's bed.  
She bent over and put him on the mattress. Hinata began to walk out the door when she suddenly felt like she was forgetting something. She turned back and kissed Naruto on the forehead.  
Hinata was almost going to fall asleep herself. She closed the door and made towards the door when she suddenly tripped on Naruto's jacket. A clatter echoed around the room on impact. She struggled to her feet, but to no avail. Her body was to tired.  
And Hinata fell asleep, right on her crushes' floor. 


	7. The Three Pairs

Attention  
(Parts of the last chapter have been rewritten!)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
Naruto was awakened by the chirping birds. He yawned loudly. He felt like he was a rock. His body was so heavy. He slowly took in his surroundings. Shock overtook his senses. How did he get in his room? Last night was a blur. He remembered the cold winter's breeze on his face, lulling him to sleep. Did he somehow teleport?  
His head hurt. Naruto groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the comforter off and saw that he still had his clothes on. Odd. Naruto began to search for his jacket.  
"Where the hell did I leave it?" Naruto was scratching his head. It couldn't have gone off somewhere. He looked left and right for it. Finally, he saw the orange sleeve under a big pile of clothes. "Aha! Found you!"  
He pulled on the sleeve. It didn't budge. He pulled harder. It still wouldn't move. Finally, Naruto grabbed with both hands and gave it a mighty heave.  
The jacket gave way and unearthed another thing. Naruto leaned over to get a better look. Suddenly, Naruto jumped back and crashed his shoulder into the table. Naruto huffed behind gritted teeth in pain. "What the hell is Hinata doing here?!" Naruto was about to wake her up when he suddenly stopped. 'Should I wake her up?' All of a sudden he felt a huge pain in his chest. Like magic, the pain in his shoulder went away. He withdrew his hand like lightning and started breakfast. This time, he made four pieces of toast instead of the usual two pieces and poured two glasses of milk instead of the usual one glass (It's not expired). The shoulder pain began to come back.  
While the toast was in the toaster, Naruto removed his; now bloody; shirt, and inspected his shoulder. Once again, he reopened the cut. Hinata's medicine did pretty good, but not good enough. He walked back over to Hinata and thought for a bit. 'Where would she keep her medicine?' Naruto didn't want to just go in there and accidentally.... well 'touch' her.  
Naruto looked at the wall clock. It was about 6:45. It was late for any ninja. He decided to wait until 7:00 to wake her up.  
The toast popped up. Naruto strolled over, pulled them out set them on a plate, and popped in two more slices. He heard stirring behind him and lightened.  
"Hinata, wakey-wakey." Naruto squatted down and looked into her eyelids. They slowly fluttered open. Hinata looked back at him and mumbled, "Ohio*, Naruto-kun.............. NARUTO-KUN?!" Hinata sprang up and scurried away frantically in surprise.  
"Woah, woah, woah, Hinata slow down!" Naruto kind of retreated in fear or maybe in.... oddness? Naruto adopted a stern look, "First things first, how did I get here?"  
"I brought you here." Hinata stammered, still shocked, eyes darting back and forth.  
"How did you fall asleep in my house?"  
"I tripped and was too tired to get up. I needed my rest."  
Naruto brightened. Hinata sighed in relief. Naruto reached out a hand.  
"Come on. Let's eat." He grinned from ear to ear. Hinata looked at his hand gingerly, like it was the mouth of a tiger. "Hey, come on, I won't bite." Finally, Hinata took it, and Naruto hefted her up. "I hope you like toast. Sorry, but that's all I have." Naruto briskly walked by the toaster. Two slices of bread bounced up and Naruto shot his hand out, fingers extended. He caught them between his forefinger, middle finger, and ring finger.  
"Kinda a show-off, huh?" Hinata giggled.  
Naruto shrugged, "It's a habit, you know?" Then he sat down to his toast and milk. Hinata sat across from him. Naruto took a bite from the corner of his toast. It was very dry.  
Hinata and Naruto reached for the butter at the same time. Their hands touched. Naruto withdrew his, "Sorry. Ladies first."  
"No, I insist. Hosts first." Hinata said in exchange.  
"Ladies first."  
"Hosts first."  
"Ladies."  
"Hosts."  
"Ladies."  
"Hosts." "Ladies."  
"Hosts."  
"Ladies."  
"Hosts."  
"Okay, we're going to be late if this keeps going on." Naruto looked at his watch and choked on the toast he was chewing on.  
"What?"  
Naruto pointed a finger at his watch. "It's 7:30! We only got thirty minutes!"  
Hinata gaped. Instantly, she ran over to the mirror and began to bush her hair from its untamed position  
Naruto walked up beside her and tried to tighten his hitae-ate.  
Hinata suddenly stopped, "Ow." She rubbed the side of her neck. She must of developed a kink overnight. Naruto gave his hitae-ate one last tug and cracked his knuckles.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed.  
"C'mon." said Naruto, disappointed.  
"No thanks. I'm fine." Hinata walked towards the door and opened it. Naruto followed her and turned around to lock the door.  
"Where's my key?!" Naruto patted his pockets. "I swear I had it when I was training!"  
Hinata blushed and pulled a key from her pocket. "I kinda had to use it last night. Sorry."  
Naruto gave her look that said something like, "Silly goose." And locked the door behind them. Hinata suddenly had an idea.  
"Naruto-kun. I heard you like to race."  
"Umm, yeah I guess I kind of do."  
"How about now?" Hinata smiled.  
Naruto smirked, "You sure?" Hinata nodded. "All right then." Naruto stopped at a tree. "This is the starting line. The finish line is the fork in the paths, all right?"  
"Gotcha."  
"Ready. Set. Go!" Naruto ran at full pelt. Hinata did her best too.  
Hinata had just turned the corner. Naruto followed. They passed the busy people of Konohagakure with their shopping bags and groceries. They leaned right of left to evade the running genins. Naruto, at one point had to jump over a child. He rolled, and keeping his momentum, up righted himself and kept running. He was gaining on her. They only had an eight of a kilometer left. He'd have to keep up the pace. They entered the trees.  
She was having fun. She loved this type of thing. They came to the fork that separated the team 7 and team 8 training grounds.  
Naruto had to turn right and Hinata, left.  
"Oh crap. Well, see you later Hinata-chan!"  
Hinata stopped dead. Wait a minute!  
"Naruto-kun! Wait up." Naruto skidded to a halt.  
"What?"  
"That's the first time you've called me Hinata-chan." Hinata was amazed. She stared at Naruto.  
"Really?" Naruto was equally amazed. "I did?"  
Hinata nodded.  
"Wow. That just came naturally. Did I really do that?"  
"NARUTO!" a voice pierced the moment's atmosphere. "LATE AGAIN?!"  
Naruto turned to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.  
"Wow.... I came here later than Kakashi-sensei." Naruto scratched his head. He turned to Hinata, "Meet me at you know where!" He took five steps, turned on his heels and jogged back to Hinata. He gave her a peck on the forehead then ran off behind the rest of Team 7.  
Hinata stood in the middle of the path, re-cooperating what just happened. 'Did he just kiss me? Was he awake when I kissed him last night?'  
  
"Mr. Romeo, eh?" Kakashi laughed when they were out of earshot.  
"Look who's talking, Mr. Dating with-"  
Kakashi muffled Naruto with his hand and turned to his other students. "He was just kidding. Weren't you Naruto?"  
Naruto ripped violently. "Mmmfnumnf." Naruto said, not getting it all out.  
Kakashi let go of him. "Now. Since we will be starting the Chunin test this year, we'll be training extra hard. Got that, team?"  
Sasuke grunted.  
"Hai, sensei." Sakura said with an unusually determined voice.  
"Sir, yes sir!" Naruto snapped a brisk salute.  
"Toady, you will be mastering your best technique until it is a reflex." He shot Naruto an anxious glance. "I know that they all won't be of the same caliber or anything like that. So, you will take turns and let the others spectate."  
Naruto shivered in excitement. 'Ooh, I'm gonna love the look on Sasuke's face when I use the Lightning Edge.'  
"Sakura, you'll go first."  
Sakura blushed, and stepped into the center.  
"Remember, your best technique."  
She nodded, and got into her prepared stance. She formed a seal and created five bunshins. Naruto made a sniggering, contorted face. Sasuke simply burst out laughing.  
Kakashi ignored him. "Sakura, is that all you can create?"  
Sakura blushed and then shrugged. "That's all that I've mastered." Inner Sakura wasn't nearly the same. 'What the hell do you care about you old geezer! All you do is read Icha Icha Paradise!'  
"Sakura, go over there," Kakashi extended his finger, "and practice your techniques."  
Sakura nodded and shuffled over to try improve herself. That would probably be the only way she would get Sasuke.... could get Sasuke. She sighed.  
"Naruto! You're next." Kakashi was grinning in anticipation under his mask. Sasuke didn't see it, but Naruto did. Naruto suddenly felt a sense he had never felt before. It was a feeling of.... pride. He liked it more than he thought he would.  
"Okay folks, right now, I will be performing the most amazing ninjutsu ever! It uses a huge amount of chakra. Please, stand back."  
Kakashi sniggered.  
"Naruto, just get the show over with." Sasuke sighed in an annoyed fashion.  
"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. Well.... here I go." Naruto cracked his knuckles and separated his feet. He created the 'Thorn', 'Tiger', 'Bird', 'Dog', 'Serpent'. His right hand went down, as he had always done and his left hand supporting it, as he had always done. The blue ball of chakra appeared in his palm after a bit. A shockwave emitted from Naruto's feet and Sakura turned. Even Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"Isn't that-?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
Naruto leapt up and smashed his palm into the ground, creating a solid, six inch deep, two foot wide, crater in the ground.  
"Wow." Kakashi mumbled. "Weeeeell, since that just used up such a huge portion of your chakra, I guess you'll have to watch Sasuke's technique.  
"That's where you're wrong.... sensei." Naruto grinned beyond thought. "I can do it again. Just watch."  
"Don't be ignorant Naruto. Just, get over with it. You did it, no one's impressed and you can't do it again." Sasuke said, nonchalantly. Sasuke made a mistake though. He had his eyes closed and didn't see it coming.  
The shockwave brought him back. Sasuke opened his eyes again and didn't believe what his eyes presented.  
Naruto's hand was entirely consumed in the red orb he held. When Naruto leapt into the air for a second time, Sasuke kept his distance.  
The new crater was like comparing a .22 caliber pistol to a .60 caliber machine gun. Kakashi lost his balance, (somehow!) and fell to the center of the semi circle.  
"Ehehe." Naruto felt like a defiant schoolboy. "Oops?"  
Kakashi burst like a balloon of laughing gas. "Ok team 7 *ahahaha* that's all for today!"  
Sakura protested, "B-But Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun still hasn't done his technique."  
"Hm? Oh yes, you're right. Sasuke, do your magic."  
"Just leave me alone." Sasuke, despite his comment stepped a good twenty feet away from the rest of the group. (I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS JUTSU BEFORE! DO NOT THINK THAT THAT I DON'T READ THE MANGA! THIS UPCOMING JUTSU IS ENTIRELY ALIEN TO ME!) He spread his feet and held his hand so that his palm was horizontal and cupped it with his other hand. He began to run in a circuit surrounding his teammates.  
A large concentration of chakra appeared in his hand (which is behind his back now) and began to lengthen outward, being pulled by centripetal force. Naruto could barely keep his eyes on Sasuke's afterimage. Sasuke gave one last lap and swung his arm in an arc, parallel to the ground.  
Two acres of trees were cut down by one Genin. Neither Kakashi nor Naruto could hide their amazement. "Freaky." Naruto stood like a stone statue.... that's panting  
"Okay, team 7, now we will be dismissed. Oh yes, one more thing, certain Jounin will be conducting a special pre-test to see which shinobi are the best of their teams. You won't know when or where, but it'll happen." Kakashi gave them a goodbye peace sign and disappeared.  
"Once again, the amazing Hatake Kakashi leaves us alone extremely early." Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
Sasuke started to walk away to who-knows-where, when suddenly Sakura appeared, hanging on his arm like a parasite. "Sasuke-kun, let's go to that street bar that just opened up!"  
Naruto froze. 'That can't happen!'  
"Sakura-chan! Don't go there. I heard they have the worst food ever." Naruto tried desperately to keep his sensei's secret safe.  
"Oh really? Then how did they get a four star rating?"  
"Sakura, do they have onigiri?" Sasuke had an unusually excited voice.  
Sakura was speechless. Sasuke was not only actually talking to her, but might go to a restaurant with her. "Yes." She stammered. Sasuke was about to say something.  
'Please, Sasuke, just say no! Say no! SAY NO!' Naruto's head began to hurt. He knew he couldn't stop this. He'd have to reach Kakashi first. "Oh crap!" Naruto disappeared.  
  
The Team 8 training ground was deserted save one person. "Where was Naruto talking about?" Hinata whispered to herself. "Could it be his house?" she pondered for a bit, then she had it. "I know, he's going to that bar with Kakashi."  
She set off as quickly as she could. She was already behind schedule.  
  
Naruto lost his balance while skidding around a corner. Sasuke and Sakura weren't far behind. He couldn't let them arrive there yet. Naruto turned another corner. The bar came into view.  
Panting, Naruto ran for it. "Kakashi-sensei!"  
Kakashi turned on his stool. "What do you want now?" He was impatient. He wanted to get back to talking to Kurenai.  
"You need to leave now! And I mean NOW!"  
"Nani, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai had actually got used to calling him that.  
Naruto paused to catch his breath. "Sasuke and Sakura are coming to this restaurant and they are going to see you. You know how Sakura can be about gossip. You can't bribe either of them because Sasuke already know those types of techniques and Sakura would never have the stamina or ability to even try them.  
Kakashi gave Naruto a dumbfounded look. "What?"  
"To make a long story short, Sasuke and Sakura are going to-"  
"Naruto-kun?" Hinata came from an adjacent alleyway.  
"Hi Hinata. I can't talk right now." Naruto turned back to Kakashi, "You need to leave. Otherwise-"  
"Kakashi-sensei?! Kurenai?!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.  
"S-Sakura-chan! N-Nothing is here, you see nothing." Naruto blocked her view and held his arms out. He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Get out of here!"  
Kakashi pushed Naruto aside. "Sakura, Sasuke, there's no point in hiding it. I've been dating with Kurenai here, and-"  
"You'd best not say a single thing to anyone! Got that?" Naruto said aggressively.  
"Naruto, that's enough from you. As I was saying, I've been dating with Kurenai here and only these two knew about it." He pointed to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto crossed his arms. "They have been loyal and nice enough to have it remain a secret. Do you think you could do the same?"  
Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. That maybe a bit too much."  
"You tell and I fail you and let Sasuke pass no matter what."  
"W-What?! You can't do that!" Sakura growled. "Fine. If you pay for the bill, I'll keep it a secret."  
"Thank you so much Sakura." Kakashi turned back on his stool and shut the world out. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata all propped themselves up on their own stools. A waitress walked over and took their orders.  
"I'll have the gyoza and a small salad." Sakura said.  
Sasuke grunted, "The onigiri platter." He didn't even say please.  
"I'll have the kapamaki and ramen" (you can guess)  
"Umm-" Hinata eyed her menu once more. "I think I'll have the yakisoba."  
"Oookay, gyoza, small salad, onigiri, kapamaki, ramen, and one yakisoba. Am I right?"  
They all nodded.  
"What drinks do you want?"  
"Yogloo,"  
"Water,"  
"Calpis,"  
"Pocari Sweat,"  
"All right, your lunch will be here shortly."  
"Thank you." Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata. "So. What did she say?"  
"Who?"  
Naruto motioned to Kurenai.  
"About what?"  
"The pre-test."  
"Oh! That sounds creepy. I feel so insecure and in danger. I don't think I can do it."  
"Oh come on Hinata-chan-"  
"There, you said it again."  
"What?"  
"You said Hinata-chan!"  
"I did?"  
"Yes. You didn't notice?!"  
"No. As I said, it's natural now. I don't get it though." He scratched his head. "How can I not notice?"  
"Here's your meal little guys." The waitress balanced their meals on her forearms and they grabbed them off. "Enjoy."  
Naruto shot the waitress a hateful glance. "I'm not a little kid." He yelled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage!"  
"I wonder how many times I've heard that one." Sakura snarled.  
"Sakura-chan.... just leave me alone." Naruto crossed his arms and sniffed his ramen. "Mmm, tasty!"  
Hinata looked at Sakura along the bar with a jealous face. Naruto took notice.  
"What is it?" He lined his eyes up with Hinata's line of sight. "Sakura-chan?" he asked Hinata.  
Hinata blushed and pretended her yakisoba was suddenly extremely interesting.  
"You can't seriously be jealous! What's there to be jealous about?"  
Hinata gave up. "The fact that you call her Sakura-chan."  
"Look, Hinata. It's not possible for me to end up with her."  
"And how?"  
"There's something I didn't tell you about."  
Hinata gulped loudly. "What?"  
Naruto was hesitant. "Nothing. Never mind."  
  
The three pairs finished their lunch and Kakashi paid for the bill, reluctantly. They each went their separate ways.  
"I have to go get presents for Neji and my father.." Hinata said to Naruto.  
"People get presents on Christmas"  
"What do you mean?" Hinata laughed.  
"I'm serious!"  
Hinata smile went away. "What? You've never gotten a Christmas present?"  
"No. Should I have?"  
"Yes! That's what Christmas is about! It's about family and friends!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Naruto!" Kakashi barked, "do you want to get to the extra training or what?"  
"Okay Kakashi-sensei!" he turned, "Bye Hinata."  
Naruto followed behind his teacher like a dog to its owner.  
  
Ohio*= good morning (for all you American wanabees.)  
  
Sorry this one took so long, it was painstaking. 


	8. A New Kind of Test!

(there may be a few errors)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
Kakashi pushed a twig aside, striding into the opening. Just before he lead Naruto out of the thicket he let go of the end and it swung back like a slingshot right into Naruto's face. *Thwack*  
"Yow! Kakashi-sensei! What was that for?!" asked Naruto, furiously rubbing his nose.  
Kakashi just smiled and tousled Naruto's hair. "I'm just fooling with you."  
"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto dropped his shoulders, "you don't have to do this extra training if you don't want to."  
"What are you talking about?! This is fun to me! Besides, you'll need to be prepared for the Chuunin pre-test." Kakashi laughed  
"You have a point but...." Naruto shuffled over to a bench and sat down, "I don't think I can do this."  
Kakashi was taken aback. "What?! How could you feel that way?! You're one of the best students I've ever had!"  
"You've only had two other students."  
Kakashi was silent.  
Naruto changed the subject. "How.... how do you feel about this?"  
"What?" but he knew very well. "What thing?"  
"You know damn well, sensei!" Naruto yelled, furiously.  
"You're right. I do, and I feel absolutely normal about it. Why can't you?" Kakashi actually sounded concerned.  
"There's more to being a shinobi than that! But by senses are telling me otherwise." Naruto slammed his fist on his knee. "I can't do this! I'm being torn apart! Half my body is focused on this, and half is focused on proving myself."  
"I felt exactly like that at one point." Kakashi let his head fall. "It took me so long to find a way to fix it. But I did it, and believe you me, you can too."  
"But how Kakashi-sensei?!"  
"Once you accomplish one of them, the other will come right along as if nothing happened." Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "Those two worlds can't exist as two halves of a whole. You need to learn how cope with that."  
The voice came out of nowhere, "Are you ready?" Wind began to blow from the south. Naruto shielded his eyes from the sand being kicked up by the wind. Like lightning, four men in cloaks appeared in front of the bench with Kakashi on his knees in front. They seemed to have no faces. One of them placed a kunai to his neck. "Very touching Kakashi, but you'll be dead if you continue like this." The pressure increased on Kakashi's neck. The middle one pointed a knife- like finger at Naruto. "You," he said "We have a job for you!"  
  
Sasuke bashed the mystery man a good twenty feet away, "Give up! I don't have time for you!" he released his grip on that mans' accomplices throat.  
The one who was knocked away stood up and bowed. "Uchiha Sasuke, you pass."  
Sasuke grinned in triumph. "That's what I thought." And he walked away.  
  
Naruto ran as fast as his body could allow it. 'This mission couldn't be too hard could it? All I have to do is sneak in Hokage's house and steal the secret manuscripts that saved Konohagakure to save my sensei and insure my passing to the Chuunin shinobi level. Not too hard right?' Naruto tried to fool himself on purpose. He knew he couldn't do it, but it was at least worth a try.  
Naruto used the rooftops; not as conspicuous; right? If he were to fall, he would die, right? If he got the manuscript, they would let Kakashi go, right? 'That bastard's probably in the whole conspiracy!'  
He reached the center intersection. The streets were unusually deserted. Naruto skidded to a right turn, almost falling into a gutter. His ears picked up a sound to the east; right where he was going. He pulled his speed up a notch.  
When Naruto went four blocks, the sound then came a bit to the south. He couldn't spare a second of time.... but the people were only a few meters away. "Damn it." Naruto whispered to himself, turning towards the woods.  
  
"Where is he?" the cloaked stranger spat.  
"I don't know!" Hinata gasped for air.  
The stranger plunged Hinata's face into the stream once more, almost enjoying himself. He withdrew Hinata, holding onto her hair. "I'll say it once more.... where is that demon boy?!"  
Hinata gulped and shook her head, "I don't know!"  
"Hey, Kaine, don't you think that's enough?"  
"Shut up, Ruijuro!" Kaine roared as he shoved Hinata face into the stream again. "Tell me, brat!!"  
Hinata forced herself up and yanked free. "I'm telling you! I don't know where Naruto is!"  
"Oh, so his name is Naruto, eh?" smirked the faceless man.  
Hinata knew she just made a terrible mistake.  
"Yeah, my name is Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage one day! And I'll destroy anyone in my path," Naruto pointed at Kaine, "like you."  
Naruto leapt down next to the stream in front of Hinata.  
"This little shrimp thinks he can defeat me!" Kaine laughed like a hyena.  
"That's right." Naruto turned around to Hinata to help her up. "Go on.... get out of here. Meet me at Hokage's house."  
Hinata shook her head. "No. This is my test. I need to pass it."  
Naruto ignored her ignorance. (Odd.)  
Kaine continued laughing. Finally, he said, "Come on shorty! Come over here and beat me."  
"I'm not sure you want me to do that." Naruto smirked.  
Kaine stopped his laughing. "Just try me little fox!" Kaine sprang forward and caught Naruto right in the stomach. Kaine smiled at his victory. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Two bodies slammed into Kaine from behind, and grabbed hold of him, immobilizing him.  
The main body Naruto leapt out of the river. "Fool! What an amateur trick!" Naruto landed and spread his feet apart.  
Slowly, his right hand went down, and his left hand supported it.  
Kaine's eyes grew wide. "Isn't that...."  
The electric discharge from Naruto's hand made Hinata jump. He extended his palm towards his adversary as he bolted forward. Naruto drew closer and closer. Five meters. Two meters. One meter.  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata held his arm back. "Please. Don't"  
"Hinata! Let go! He almost killed you!" Naruto tried to pry free, but he couldn't. The other half of his body couldn't do it. Kakashi-sensei was right. Those two halves couldn't exist as one whole.  
Naruto loosened his grip on his chakra and stood up, as if nothing happened. His doppelgangers disappeared in smoke and Naruto walked away.  
He heard Ruijuro say, "That's some kid."  
  
Naruto pressed against the window of Hokage's house, waiting for the right moment. Security tightened thanks to the Chuunin Exams. No one wanted the host to get hurt. Hinata reached to Naruto.  
He jumped. "Jeez, don't do that." He whispered. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Naruto paused for a long time. It finally dawned on him. "Right. Okay, Hinata, I need you to create a distraction right here." He pointed a finger at the window. "Then I'll sneak by him and grab the scroll."  
Hinata nodded.  
"I can't believe I'm dragging you into this." Naruto gritted his teeth in a unseen pain.  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothing. I need to focus on this. It's time to make the distraction." Naruto extended his hand to Hinata. She shook it.  
"Do your best." And Naruto was gone up and over the roof to the other side.  
Hinata spied him through another window. He was giving her the thumbs- up sign.  
Hinata smashed her foot on a tile making it slip and crash to the streets. The ANBU turned, alarmed and saw Hinata trying to "get away".  
"Hey! YOU!" The ANBU sped to the window and grabbed Hinata by the collar. "What are you doing here?!"  
Naruto took his chance. He bolted in the house and made for the scroll room. His boots made a pretty loud noise on the wood floor. The ANBU turned his attention to Naruto, dropping Hinata. "GET BACK HERE!!!"  
Of course, Naruto paid no attention. His mind was all focused on the scroll. For Kakashi-sensei. Something suddenly obstructed his foot's path and he tumbling. The ANBU caught up with him.  
The ANBU picked him up by the forearm. "What are you doing?!"  
Naruto flipped upside-down and gave the ANBU a full force kick to the face. He recoiled in pain as his hand shot to his temple.  
"HINATA! GET THE MANUSCRIPT!!!" Naruto barked.  
The ANBU (let's call him Zanha) smiled and created a doppelganger. This one was flesh blood. "You can't get past two of me."  
"I can't" Naruto said, "But we can! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Seven doppelgangers appeared and lurched at Zanha. "Die!!"  
Hinata slipped past them to the scroll room. She went under the door frame and gaped at the huge shelf of makimono. "My god...." she whispered.  
  
Naruto took a punch to the face. "Hinata! Don't fool around!!" He dodged another kick and vaulted over Zanha, knocking him to the ground. In mid-air, he withdrew his kunai and shoved it into Zanha's foot when he hit the ground.  
"HIANTA!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs avoiding Zanha at all costs.  
"What's it look like?!"  
"It's got a tan body with a red line on the ends. It's the biggest one!" Naruto ducked under the kunai thrown at him. When he came up, Zanha jabbed to face, but Naruto dodged to the right, grabbed his forearm, and smashed his own forearm into Zanha's elbow joint.  
Zanha let out a wail of pain. "I'm gonna kill you!" he bellowed examining his shattered elbow.  
"I found it Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, strapping it across her back.  
"Good, now let's get out of here!!" Naruto delivered a side kick to Zanha's ribcage and leapt out the window. Hinata followed suit.  
  
"Stay here Hinata." Naruto said, holding his shoulder. "These aren't the nicest of guys."  
Hinata did as she was told and stayed.  
Naruto entered the clearing and didn't like what he saw. 


	9. A New Kind of Test! Part 2

(there may be a few errors)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The sun began to set. Its red-gold hue illuminated the treetops and all beneath it. Under these trees were two Genins. "Give it here." Naruto rasped, still wheezing from where the ANBU member kicked him in the side. For all he knew, he had broken ribs. Hinata pulled the oversized makimono off of her shoulders and handed it to Naruto. He took its weight with a grunt, and slipped it over his back. Naruto straightened himself up. "Hinata, stay here and wait for me. I'll be back with Kakashi-sensei in a bit. Don't worry." He paused for a moment. "I'll be alright." "What if something happens to you?" Hinata's fingers started that tapping thing on their own. "Kind of a habit, eh?" Naruto chuckled. "If you're that worried about me, then wait here. If I'm not back in.... say ten minutes, come get me if you want. Okay?" Naruto tried to smile in this dire situation. Hinata smiled back, but she knew that Naruto saw through it. Why couldn't she feel safe around him? Before Hinata knew it Naruto was gone.... off to the hooded men.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Snow began to fall. Hinata eagerly glanced at her watch. It was like chasing the moon. The time seemed to freeze within that day. According to her watch, she had 1 minute and 23 seconds left. Naruto left at 5:28:37 and it was 5:36:14. Hinata was basically going mad.  
Naruto still hadn't came back from the evil mans' hostage/ransom dealing. Hinata thought she saw a blonde haired boy coming around the bend with a man three times already. Her imagination was getting the best of her. Each time she slapped herself. Hard.  
Ten minutes! Hinata skipped two heartbeats and ran. She didn't waste a second. Brambles and twigs pulled at her jacket, longing her to come back to their depths. Hinata pulled at them, sometimes ripping them off their hosts.  
She came to the fork where Teams 8 and 7 training grounds were. She took the right instead of left. A light seeped through a crack in the forests' walls. Closer and closer she drew.  
Finally, she broke through. Her eyes began to adjust to the suns' rays. Silhouettes of six men appeared. One was smaller than the rest. Two were on their knees. Once her eyes adjusted, Hinata screeched.  
"H-Hinata! Get out of here!" Naruto yelled between gasps. His arms were held behind him by the hooded figures. But that was just the beginning. His cheek bore a slash, fresh blood dripping from it. His normally orange jackets and pants were spattered with blood. Naruto had four kunai punctured all along his thighs and back. "You can't handle these guys!"  
One of them punched him across the face. Naruto recoiled and spat the excess blood from his mouth. The snow turned red.  
Kakashi was just as bad. "Run Hinata! Naruto's right! You can't handle them on your own! Get out of here before-"  
The hooded man behind him delivered Kakashi a blow to the back of his head with his knee. Kakashi's eyes suddenly opened, and he fell to the floor, out-cold.  
"Shut up!" the man said. 'Who the hell is she?.... I asked you a question Sigumi!"  
One of the other men shrugged.  
"Hinata! Run!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs. "Please!!"  
Hinata took a few steps back, never taking her eyes away from Naruto.  
"PLEASE!!"  
The man named Sigumi kicked Naruto across the face. Hinata shrieked.  
"JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE! LEAVE!!"  
Finally, Hinata turned on her heels and bolted into the forest.  
  
Sigumi grinned under his hood. "What do you want to do to him, Kapu?"  
Naruto interrupted their conversation. "Do your best, assholes!" Naruto gave them a face of pure hate. "What are you going to do? Call me a demon boy, pick on me and call it a day? That's not much of a torture." He grinned.  
"We're gonna do something a whole lot worse than that!" Sigumi rasped from under the hood and pushed Naruto to the ground with a kick to the back. Unfortunately, he also grazed Naruto's shoulder. They let go of his forearms and backed away.  
"So now you're gonna let me go?" Naruto laughed, despite the immense pain surging from his ribs and shoudlerblades.  
Kapu stepped up to him and grinned back, "So demon boy. You think this is funny?" he said, gesturing to his surroundings. "Funny?" Kapu repeated.  
Lightning-fast, Kapu grasped a kunai growing from Naruto's bicep and twisted it.  
Naruto closed is eyes and roared in pain as his flesh was torn. The screams went away and he huffed to regain his usual spunk. But he couldn't. His fear overcame his senses. 'No! I won't freeze-up!' Naruto thought. Suddenly, another black figure kicked Naruto in the gut.  
He doubled up, blood emitting from his mouth.  
"Where's your laugh now demon boy?" Kapu teased.  
"Hey man. We got what we came for! Let's get out. We don't need a dead Genin on our resume!" the third man said, looking around.  
Kapu turned to him. "And I don't need sissies like you on my team, Yabura!"  
Yabura flinched and cautiously stepped back, like he had been hit.  
Naruto pulled a few kunai from his arms and one from his back. Each time, grunting.  
Kapu picked up the makimono with one hand. "Thanks to you, we have what we need!" he and his gang began to laugh.... like hyenas. Kapu motioned to stop their laughter. "Look what one stupid novice can do for us, and all we had to do, was capture his precious sensei. What a sorry ass."  
Naruto's temple throbbed. 'No. I mustn't let him out now! The whole village could be destroyed. Don't succumb to their plan!' Naruto shook his head, trying to get his mind straight. He stood up and staggered for a moment, but found his center.  
He hadn't used any chakra yet. His lightning edge was reabsorbed when Hinata stopped him. Plus, he had two full reserves of chakra. Although, if he did call up the Kyubi's chakra, he might lose control of it. That wouldn't be good.  
If only Kakashi was still conscious, they might win. Naruto might as well make a commotion. Maybe some wandering stranger could come by and see these men. Then they might go get help. Probably not.  
Naruto looked up at the sky and muttered, "It's been nice to be alive." All his other thoughts were set aside, waiting for him in heaven. Naruto stepped into his basic taijutsu form.  
Kapu, Sigumi, Yabura and all the others started laughing (like hyenas). Naruto loathed it. "This little kid thinks he can fight me!" Kapu hollered, holding his sides.  
Kapu didn't even notice the foot coming at him. Anyway, Naruto smashed his foot into Kapu's hood. Blood sprayed out of it, and the laughing ceased.  
Naruto grinned at their stupidity. "Any shinobi never let down his guard! It's a basic fundamental."  
Sigumi chuckled. "If only we were shinobi!"  
Kapu turned around, and slapped him. "Shut up! You almost told him!"  
Naruto blinked, dumbly. It finally dawned on him. This was all a set up. 'Well, I won't fall for it.' Naruto thought. He took another run at Kapu and tried to throw an elbow to his hip, to snap it. Kapu side stepped to his right in just enough time. He grabbed Naruto's elbow with his left hand and turned so it was behind him. Then, he extended his forearm, and smashed Naruto upside the head, spattering blood from his ear.  
Naruto was knocked back a few meters. He quickly stood back up, and used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
Now it was one on eight. It might be even now.  
One advanced on him and went under the punch to kick him up in the air.  
"U....za.... maki.... Naruto Rendan!" Naruto's real body leapt into the air and kicked Kapu back to solid ground.  
Kapu landed with a thud. He didn't move. Suddenly, it disappeared into mid air. Like as if nothing happened.  
"Aha! Not bad for a genin." A disembodied voice spoke. "Now let me try!"  
A shadow appeared from behind him and enclosed Naruto in a sheet of darkness. Naruto struggled to find an opening, but every time he thought he saw one, it disappeared into the black darkness. Suddenly he had an idea.  
Naruto reached his hand out forward, making all the darkness concentrate forward, then bolted behind him. Common sense. At least more sense then Kapu.  
Naruto suddenly reversed his movement and threw two shuriken back at Kapu. They impaled him in the back. Kapu groaned in pain. As if it was a queue, Kapu disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto with a fist to his face.  
Naruto was knocked back, defenseless. 'So this is it?' he thought, loosening up, 'This is where my life ends, eh? Didn't think it would be like this though. The hero never dies, but if he does, he goes down in a glorious defeat. Time to really start this. Come on out Kyubi. Time to play!'  
Kapu sprung into the air, put his knee out in front of him, and began to fall. Naruto's face would've been crushed inward if he didn't roll out of the way.  
Naruto stood up and stood like a pillar, relaxed and poised. A red aura formed in his left hand, and a blue one in his right. "If you want to kill me then kill me!!" Naruto roared going into a run. His hands shook violently with nothing to brace them. He jumped into the center of a circle formed by Yabura, Kapu, Sigumi, and the other man.  
"Which one wants to die first?" Naruto asked, eyes darting left and right. His grin showed his canines. Not one of them moved. The silence hung in the winter air.  
Sigumi launched himself at Naruto, who rolled under him and shoved the blue lightning edge into his back. Killed. Sigumi wouldn't tell anymore tales. The blood fell onto Naruto face, and the snow.  
Another man appeared behind Naruto. He whipped something out from under his cloak, cut Naruto along the back with it, and slipped it back under. Naruto yelled. He stood up, turned, and put his arm out all at the same time. The lightning edge took off the unlucky mans head. No time for pity. Both his chakra reserves were used up.  
He might as well give up. Naruto unzipped and slung his jacket off. Only the bloody mesh shirt protected him from these men and the cold. Naruto closed his eyes, and turned his head up. Blood dripped down his fingers onto the snow. Still, Yabura, Kapu and the other man wouldn't move.  
There was a stirring behind Naruto. He couldn't win, so he looked over his shoulder to see. A clump of bushes shook lightly. Then two people jumped out of it. They both appeared by Naruto, holding him up by the arms. Naruto looked to his right and saw Neji. To his left was Hinata.  
Naruto could barely talk through his weary lips and pained body. "Hinata.... I told you. Run." Naruto coughed. "Get out!"  
"Don't count on it Naruto." Neji said. "No way we're leaving you here." He smiled.  
Naruto found the strength to stand, and nudged Hinata and Neji off.  
"N-Naruto-kun. You're going to catch a death of cold in that shirt-"  
Naruto laughed so loud, blood sprayed out of his mouth. "That's all you can think about right now, huh? What about yourself? If you're not careful, you'll be killed."  
Neji ignored the remark and focused on Yabura. "Hinata, Naruto. Let's be prepared.... Byakugan!" Neji's Byakugan formed.  
Hinata followed suit, and Naruto (obviously) had no Byakugan, so he cracked his knuckles.  
Fear was shown in Yabura's eyes. Kapu was no better. Neji made the first move. He came up to Kapu and hit him in the chest with his palm. Yabura's wind was knocked out of him. Defenseless, Neji made his second move. "64 Points Attack!" he hit Yabura all along the chest. "Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes!"  
Naruto and Hinata took advantage of Kapu's moment of awe towards Neji. Hinata leapt above Kapu, and Naruto went around. He grabbed Kapu's right arm, smashed his elbow the opposite way, turned and did the same to the other. Hinata landed next to Naruto, and broke his right knee the way it's not supposed to go. Kapu fell to the ground; a useless heap of flesh.  
Neji kicked Yabura aside, and walked up to Naruto. "Heh! Not too hard opponents. Don't you think?"  
Hinata and Neji both waited for an answer. None came. Naruto stared into space. All of a sudden, Naruto lost his footing and toppled over in the red snow. 


	10. Something's Wrong

(Writers Block + Tension + Website = A Late Chapter)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
The darkness came from out of no where. It just was. There was no explanation for it. All that he could say what that the darkness was there. No origin. By the time he realized it, it consumed all. No, "coming from", just "there".  
Naruto tried to do something, but it was as if he was being held back by hordes of enemies while his friends were being tortured and killed. That helpless feeling of doubt. No where to run, no where to hide. No life.  
The red aura however, did come from somewhere. It originated from within. Within the soul.... within. It and the black darkness battled for control. They battled and battled to no end. In the end, they neutralized each other. And when it was over there was simply-  
"Naruto...." a voice drifted in and out of his dreams  
"Naruto." More now.  
"Naruto"  
"Naruto-kun."  
"NARUTO!"  
He jolted upright out of bed. Sweating, panting. Eyes frozen forward. The pain from his casted arm brought his eye sight back.  
"Gah!" Naruto yelled and leapt back in amazement. "What the in the world are you guys doing here." Naruto said between gasps.  
They all smiled. All of them. More people than Naruto knew; or rather chose to know. Team 7 was there. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. So was Team 8. Kurenai, Kiba and Shino. Team 10, with Asuma-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Team (I can't find the damn number) came along also. Gai- sensei, Lee, Tenten and Neji.  
Other people he knew outside of his shinobi life were there. Joh-san, Mr. and Mrs. Azuma (people from the fire) with their kids too. Konohamaru was there. There was a tall no-nonsense man with white eyes. He must be Hinata's father.  
The whole place was filled. Then again, where was this place? Naruto looked around.  
"Hospital." Kakashi said. "December 20th, 12:17 p.m. Anything else?"  
Naruto paused to count on his fingers (he doesn't take Kumon) and gasped. "I was out for two days?!" he paused again. "Wait, Kakashi-sensei. You're already fully healed?"  
"Yep."  
"But wait, you healed in less than two days and I'm still hurt. Why isn't-"  
Kakashi gave him a glance that said, 'No....' and shook his head ever so slightly.  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Neji asked, "You did a good job." He extended a hand.  
Naruto, confused, shook it. Now everyone was talking to him at the same time.  
"Nice Naruto-kun." Lee gave Naruto a thumbs-up.  
"Naruto. Good job" Sakura even tried to smile. Sasuke simply nodded in Naruto's direction.  
"Congrats Naruto." Kiba said, obviously wishing he was somewhere else.  
"What the? Why are you all here?" Naruto repeated.  
"Well, we're teammates, so I decided to come and check on you." Sakura chimed. Sasuke just looked at Sakura like she was the cause of all this.  
"I heard how you beat those shinobi! That was awesome!" Lee yelled rather loud.  
Naruto ignored Lee, looked at his bed sheets and got a look from Sasuke. "You noticed it too Sasuke?"  
"Yeah. I thought that at least Sakura would see it, but evidentially, you beat her to it."  
"What? Naruto beat me?! At what?!" Sakura asked.  
"They weren't shinobi." Sasuke said.  
The room fell dead silent. As silent as Naruto's dream. Since no one said anything, Naruto picked it up from there.  
"I didn't necessarily notice it. One of them forgot that it was a secret, and blurted it out. They're like no other enemy I've seen before."  
Sasuke added. "What I noticed was their lack of principles. They were more like soldiers. Not like assassins. They didn't use any chakra either. I didn't see any with my Sharingan." "I'm surprised that neither you nor Hinata saw that with your Byakugan. By the way, where is she?" Naruto said to Neji, looking around.  
Before anyone could answer, a nurse walked in with a folder under her arms. She walked over to Naruto and handed it to him. He viewed it and cocked an eyebrow. The text on one of the sheets said, 'Left lower ribs broken, broken arm and 23 cuts. Top priority: ribcage' "Are you sure?"  
The nurse; taken aback at her "mistake"; repulsively said, "Of course I am! Look at the x-rays."  
Naruto checked the transparent black sheets containing his bone structure. Sure enough, two ribs on the left were snapped. Naruto shook his head slowly. "That's not possible. I'm fine." Naruto groaned as he stood up from the bed.  
She gasped as Naruto stood. "B-But your condition.... i-it's not possible." The nurse prodded his ribs with one hand and her other was hanging on her lip. She shrugged and gave him a sling for his arm. "Okay, get out after you fill your paperwork."  
Naruto felt a smile pull at his face. "Thanks." And he left the room.  
When they all filed out into the hall, Naruto turned to them. "Okay guys, I'll need some help."  
They all leaned into the center.  
  
"Can you guys handle that?" Naruto asked.  
"Yep."  
"No problem."  
"For Hinata? Of course."  
"Roger."  
They each dispersed to do their requested duties. Naruto pulled Ino behind the rest. "I'll need your help the most."  
  
Hinata couldn't bring herself to confront Naruto. If it was her shyness, she couldn't tell. It was something else something.... different. An instinct, if you will. Anyways, she had to avoid Naruto. Key places were the Ichiraku and his house. His training grounds would probably be a bad spot too.  
She noticed as she was walking down the street, she was actually coming closer to the Ichiraku entirely by accident. Naruto couldn't have been released yet, so, Hinata walked over and sat in a corner table that was slightly covered with a cloth that went down to her eyes. She moved it aside, and sat down.  
Soon a waiter neared her and asked her what she would be having. Hinata chose something at random but made sure it was cheap. She didn't care about taste right now, but only about filling herself up and leaving.  
Half way through her meal, she heard the familiar bell that sounded the restaurant with new customers. Somehow, Hinata heard this one above the rest of the previous bell-ringings that happened more than a dozen times.  
Hinata barely turned her head before she saw the familiar blue t- shirt on its owner. She gagged on her water and coughed up a storm. 'What is Naruto doing here?!' Hinata's mind raced as well as her heartbeat.  
She was rooted to her seat as the next person came in. Ino's blonde hair swept behind her, capturing the eyes of many other boys. Some of them whispered to their friends and others whistled.  
Naruto held the door for her and helped her onto a stool. Hinata couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. Naruto was with another girl, and after she saved his life.... with the help of Neji.  
Her jaw tightened and she felt liquid form at the corners of her eyes. Hinata wiped them away angrily with her sleeve. 'He might be simply talking about the weather or something like that.' Hinata might as well expect a zombie to form out of thin air and run for president. (Al Sharpton better win!)  
She ripped the gyoza open and wolfed it down like a lion, trying to get that picture out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried she always came back with an image of Naruto and Ino together on a hill in the moon light.... no! 'God Damn it Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't let this get to you!'  
Amidst all her thinking, Hinata didn't even notice Naruto leave. There wasn't even a completed bill there, so obviously, he didn't leave recently. Hinata didn't know how the handle this at all. She might consult Neji. "No!" she said to herself. All Neji would do is "teach him a lesson".... but maybe Naruto deserved it. After all she did for him, and what he just did to her.  
She finally decided to ride it out and tell him later. Maybe then, he'd tell her it was all just a mistake and nothing really bad happened. Her spirits lifted lightly and she calmly finished her meal.  
  
(I'm sorry about the bad ending. I wanted to pump this chapter out soon.) 


	11. Cheater!

[(Just for DevilFish) I don't know who he thinks he is, but, he doesn't understand the meaning of a Fan FICTION, neither does he understand what I'm building here, and I have a question for him, how can he expect a 13 year old to be the next fucking Hemingway?!]  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
'words'=thinking  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
[December 27, Time of the Third Hokage (2nd term 5:41 PM]  
Naruto just made his way through to the top of the Hokage memorial. Ino came behind him only a few seconds later. Hinata watched them from a safe distance. She couldn't be too careful.  
Her back pressed against a wall, Hinata peeked around a corner as Naruto sat on the edge, dangling his feet. Ino did the same. They began to talk, but they never looked at each other, save the glances Ino shot at Naruto every few minutes.  
Naruto put his hands behind him and spread them farther apart to get lower to the ground. His forefinger accidentally touched Ino's wrist. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back, like it was infected. Ino smiled and finally gave a long look into Naruto's eyes. It seemed an eternity to Hinata. Finally, Ino made a move. Not to withdraw, but she advanced on Naruto bringing her face closer to his.  
Hinata knew what would happen, and tore her eyes away. She should go and slap him off the cliff, but her body didn't let her.  
Instead, she shuffled away home where she knew she'd be ridiculed. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. The problem however, was that Hinata didn't see it to the ending.  
Ino was just about to make contact with Naruto when suddenly, he grabbed his chest and pain surged throughout his entire solar plexus. His breathing became shorter and uncontrolled. Naruto began to roll into a ball and almost fell of the mountain side.  
"N-Naruto! What's wrong with you?! You shouldn't have left that hospital." Ino pulled him back up to the main summit.  
"It's nothing." Naruto gasped. "Just a simple pain in my chest cavity. Nothing much." The sarcasm in his voice didn't seem very funny to Ino at all.  
Naruto straitened himself up and slowly sat. His mind, now clear, was ready to work. "So, as I said...."  
  
Hinata pulled a flower out of the ground and stared at it as if it contained the secret and meaning of life. She just stared and stared and stared.  
Her eyes looked away and she decided to go climb a tree. Once she was up there, she began to pluck each petal one, by, one, saying those infamous words, "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not...."  
As the number of petals began to wither away. "He loves me," one left. "He.... loves me.... not."  
Her hopes and dreams plummeted into the depths of despair. An anger for Naruto rose within her and grew. Thoughts of torture and evil flowed through her mind. She suddenly wished that she had the power to make him burn in hell.  
  
Naruto broke into a run toward the Hyuga Mansion, followed closely by Lee and Ino. They came around a corner and there lay the main gate. Naruto didn't even bother to knock, and leapt over the cement wall.  
Neji and Hiashi stood arms crossed backed by a large group of other Genin. Naruto un-shouldered his pack and tossed it to Neji. "Everything we need is in there." Naruto said as Neji rummaged in it.  
"Good." Replied Neji and gave Naruto thumbs up. "Everything's set up."  
  
Hinata unlocked the main gate to her house, closed it behind her, and jumped. Naruto stood before her with his fingers interlaced behind his head.  
"Hi there Hinata-chan!" he piped.  
She was just about to call him 'Naruto-kun', when she remembered what he did. "Naruto how could you?!"  
Naruto cocked his head sideways, in a puzzling gesture. "Hm? What are you talking about?"  
Hinata drew her hand back and swung it across Naruto face, knocking him off balance. "I saw what you did! Don't try to deny it!"  
He reeled backwards and fell onto one knee and smiled. His words slipped by his lips like a ghost. "Happy birthday...." (This fanfic will end here unless I get enough good reviews because it hard  
to keep to fics going at the same rate.) 


	12. Hinata's Birthday!

This is late due to the fact of my other fic and my thoughts on my developing story for fiction press. (I'm turning into Kakashi!) In case you want to read it eventually, it will be called "His Soft Side." or "The Soft Side."  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
Italics=thoughts of simply italics  
(words)=authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*=actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
With the combined reviews of Shiru-chan, Flip-Jounin, Wormkaizer, WOLFGANG457, Sirus183, DarkSakui, S-Wanderer999, and TenTen Hyuga I have decided to continue this fic on Naruto. I would like to thank all of the  
writers above for encouraging me.  
  
[December 27, Time of the Third Hokage (2nd term) 6:02 PM]  
  
Hinata stood frozen to the spot. Her mind didn't seem to work right during those seconds when the party goers leapt out from the cover of the undergrowth. Neji came over and patted her on the back.  
"Happy Birthday Hinata."  
Hinata didn't even feel Neji's hand on her back. Neither did she hear all of the congratulations swarming around her. It was as if she was frozen in an ice cube. Her eyes didn't move. They just stared out ahead, oblivious.  
Naruto pushed himself back up and walked over to Hinata. When he registered that she wasn't blinking, he waved his hand in front of her face. She still didn't move. Finally, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her around.  
Hinata shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked at her surroundings. At last, she remembered what they were talking about.  
"But, I saw you on top of the Hokage Memorial with.... Ino." Hinata mumbled.  
"We were talking about your surprise birthday party of course!" Naruto's hands shot up into the air as if it were obvious. "What did you think we were doing?!"  
Hinata added a ping of suspicion to her tone. "Ino kissed you...."  
"No I didn't!" Ino cut in. "Why should I believe you?" Hinata hissed. "Because she didn't kiss him." A voice flowed from behind Hinata. She turned and immediately knew that it was her sensei who said it. "S-Sensei?" Hinata stuttered in surprise. "First of all," she held up a finger, "if it did happen, Ino would have kissed Naruto, but he resisted. What really happened was something totally different. Naruto faked to have a cardiovascular problem, distracting Ino from what she really wanted to do." "How do you know all this?" Ino asked. "I saw it." "What were you doing there? I surely didn't see you." Naruto questioned. "I was just.... there!" Kurenai replied finding her words carefully. "Anyway, she didn't kiss him, so I don't know what all the slapping was all about." She shrugged. "But let's just get this party started." Kurenai cracked a smile. Lee popped a confetti bottle, (you know those things you pull the end of and confetti spills out the other end?) and whooped. Soon everyone was smiling at one another, and laughing at Lee's sudden outburst. Naruto spied out of the corner of his eye two taller figures walking away from the main event, off to one of the various group of trees that were spread across the Hyuga Mansion's territory. Naruto could only guess that it was Kurenai and Kakashi. So, he called Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura over to follow them. This was their chance to see Kakashi-sensei's face for once. Sakura resisted, but her inner self was roaring with joy. Sasuke had nothing better to do, so he decided it was all right. Hinata, on the other hand, entirely disliked the idea about spying on her sensei even though Kurenai had nothing to do with it. Naruto eventually was able to persuade her though. Anyways, it was the least she could do to apologize for what she did. "Now let's go over the plan I came up with."  
  
Naruto hung from a sturdy branch extending from a thick oak overseeing a small clearing. Hinata sat a few inches away from him on the topside of the branch. Sakura and Sasuke were on the opposite side of the clearing, spying as well. Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting relatively in the center of ground zero together. Kurenai was starring into the sky, thankful for the little bit of peace. Kakashi stared as well, but at Kurenai rather than the celestials above. Naruto waited, impatiently crossing his arms over his upside down chest. Muttering to himself. "Geez, when are they going to do something?!" Hinata chuckled lightly at Naruto remark. "This is just what I needed. You know that right?" Naruto turned his head to look "up" at her. "What do you mean?" Hinata smiled, looking around. "To be in the tranquility of this forest. Just to take a day off and relax for an hour or so. Thank you for taking me out here." "Really?" Naruto gave a short laugh. "Well then. You're welcome. It was my pleasure to take you here anyways." Hinata turned around on the branch and let herself fall over the edge, catching it with the back of her knees. She looked at Naruto's face and his ridiculous hairstyle when it was inverted. Her eyes lit up and she laughed. Loudly. Naruto's hand shot to Hinata's mouth silencing her, while his other hand placed a finger on his lips. "Shh! What about being inconspicuous?" he whispered. Naruto's eyes glided over to Kakashi, he smiled like a school boy at Christmas, and removed his hands. Hinata looked and gasped noiselessly. Kakashi placed his index finger over his face mask and peeled it away. "Oh my god...." the words slipped past Hinata's lips. Naruto was equally baffled. "He's kinda.... different from what I imagined." "I think he's cute." Hinata whispered. Her knees started to weaken on the branch. "Whoa! Don't fall over him!" Naruto sniggered, and continued to watch the scene. Kakashi pulled Kurenai's face from the skies and put his lips on hers. Their eyes closed and relaxed. "Hehehe! He's unaware of his surroundings when he's in love." Naruto rummaged in his pack and pulled out a camera. "Gotcha sensei...." Naruto breathed to himself, and he clicked the button. The shutter closed and captured the facade of the face that was mysterious until now. Naruto giggled and dropped to the floor. "C'mon Hinata!" Naruto's companion landed beside him and they bolted back to the party.  
  
Neji looked around. Where's Hinata? He thought. He quickly noticed that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurenai were also gone. Oh great, Naruto's on one of his "spying" missions. There was a rustling of bushes to the right and Naruto appeared, who quickly pulled Hinata out. Sasuke and Sakura leapt out of a tree from above and landed making absolutely no sound. "Hinata, where have you been?" Neji asked with a tinge of authority. "I was just taking a soothing walk in the woods." She replied without missing a beat. Neji shook his head, shrugged and strolled away, saying "They're going to cut the cake.  
  
Hinata removed her kunai and sliced the cake into fifteen equal pieces. Lee called one out and quickly wolfed it down. Tenten picked one up, stabbed a fork in it and ate it piece by piece. Kakashi reappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Not only late to practice, but late to parties!" Sasuke smirked. Everyone hooted with laughter at Sasuke's sudden comment. Even Naruto smiled even though it was Sasuke who said it. Kurenai came from the trees from the east.. Even Naruto spotted their effort to make it seem like they were apart from one another the whole time. Once he was seated, Hinata joined him with her own slice of cake. They ate in silence for the good part of a minute until Hinata lay down her fork and murmured out. "Why did you do that?" "Do what? Take the picture?" "No. That thing with Ino." "Because I wanted to make sure that the party was perfect." "No! That fake thing with your heart." Hinata was being pushed to the edge by a Naruto's dense mind. Naruto sighed and said nonchalantly. "It wasn't fake."  
  
If this is short, please forgive me. And if there are any confusing parts  
or mistakes, please notify me. 


	13. The Truth and the Kiss

DAMN IT'S GOOD THAT IT'S FINALLY OUT!  
  
SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE FOLKS! *mutter* all though it was F-F's fault.  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
Italics= thoughts or simply italics  
(words)= authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*= actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
Hinata took a minute to take in what he said. Because of her silence, Naruto repeated, "It wasn't fake."  
"Wh-H-What are you talking about?" Hinata asked anxiously, putting down her cake.  
"I already told you, it wasn't fake." Naruto placed his own desert down. "There's something that I didn't tell you." He paused and sighed. "I.... have this problem with.... with my heart. Whenever.... whenever I think about another girl or think about you with another guy, I have this sting of pain in my chest.... and all my other pains go away while my senses come flooding back to me."  
"I don't get what you're saying...." Hinata shook her head.  
"For example, when you fell asleep in my house, I wondered if it was possible for you to end up there if you were 'with' another guy. Just when I thought about that," Naruto's hand drifted across his chest and rested on his shoulder. "This pain simply disappeared and; like I said; all my senses; my hearing my sight, my feel, all became extremely acute."  
"So that's why you're heart triggered off the pain when Ino got close to you with those 'intentions'." Hinata murmured.  
"Yep. I'm sorry if I worried you earlier." Naruto combed his hair with his fingers and sighed. "So what secrets do you have to tell?"  
"Secrets? I don't think I have any." Hinata twiddled her fingers in her usual behavior. "Although," she began with a new tone, "you may have realized, but Neji kind of likes you*. My father on the other hand-"  
"Doesn't approve of anything I do." Naruto finished the sentence for her. "Right?"  
"You hit the nail on the head.... except for the fact that I'm assuming it all."  
Naruto craned his head up and saw a crowd around a small table talking incoherently. "Hinata-chan, looks like it's presents time."  
Hinata stood with the help of Naruto's hand; even though she didn't need it; and wandered over to the small table.  
  
Though most of the presents were money*, which was a necessity in the teen world, Hinata did receive a few other presents. From Tenten, she got a handbook to improve her kunai accuracy and she obtained a four-pack of instant yakisoba from Chouji.  
The strangest thing though, came from Naruto. The gift itself was made from a silvery looking, rough metal, but the chain attached to it, suggested a wristband. The oddest thing of all was the fact that there were two of them.  
"See this?" Naruto said as he held the two of them together.  
Hinata nodded.  
"Now when I do this," Naruto pulled the chain off one wristband and attached it to the other. He latched the two metal objects and turned it for Hinata to see.  
She gasped. The two metals were temporarily locked to create a pendant in the shape of a heart that went around her neck. Naruto handed it over, all the time looking into Hinata's eyes.  
"I call it The Hearts Game."  
Words were too little to express her feelings, so instead she smiled and hugged him hard. Naruto was surprised at the action due to their public position, but he followed suit anyway.  
  
Neji and Naruto hefted the right amp from the dolly onto the ground just outside the main door to the main mansion. Kiba and Shino handled the left amp on their side, while Ino and Shikamaru took the liberty of hooking up the wires to the back.  
Sakura, Hinata and Tenten all chose their favorite songs (Hinata chose most of them), put then into the track player and turned up the volume. Soon, the best party/dance music began to roll as everyone crowded onto the dance floor.  
Naruto "accidentally" bumped into Hinata; who stuttered and twiddled The Hearts Game on her chest.  
"Hinata-chan?! Oh. Umm.... I was wondering if you-"  
"Sure. I'd love to," came a quick reply. Naruto took Hinata's hand all the way to the center of commotion.  
  
Neji peered over the partying peoples heads and spied Naruto walking with Hinata. 'Perfect chance.' He thought. Hinata's brother strode over to the track player and switched to a song that's title sounded like a slow song. People turned at the sudden change, but just as quickly, found a partner, and began to move to the music.  
Shikamaru invited Ino to join him, which she gratefully accepted. Sakura saw Lee all alone sitting in a chair by the speaker, and decided requested a dance between the two. Lee's eyes lit up with a glow never seen before.  
Naruto put his hands on Hinata's hips and Hinata put her own on Naruto's sturdy shoulders. They began to sashay along with the rhythm with their eyes locked the whole time. The simple fact that she was looking up at him was overwhelming Hinata. The other fact that they were actually touching, was making her legs feel weak.  
He smiled, and they turned. Neither of them blinked. Not once for a whole thirty seconds. They didn't even notice the change in songs. They just kept dancing and dancing. Even the genre of music changed, despite the difference, their dancing continued.  
Sakura turned, saw the incident, and tapped Lee's shoulder. "Look." She said.  
He did, and was amazed. Soon there was a chain reaction of taps and whispers which ended up with everyone stopping to marvel the scene. Kakashi got within two feet without disturbing the dancing. He waved his hand to stop music, and Naruto kept dancing.  
  
They had created their own little world around them. Nothing penetrated it and nothing escaped. The peripheral vision blurred to focus on each other. Ino paced over and tapped Hinata's shoulder.  
She shook her head, blinked and looked around. It was obviously was too much for her, due to the fact that she immediately turned and ran into the woods. Everyone was trying to comprehend exactly what happened when Naruto raced after her, trying to keep up.  
  
Her heart beat into her chest as she forced her body to go full out. All she knew now was to get as far away from the scene as possible. Hinata stopped at the sudden cramp in her ribs. Her back rolled against a tree trunk. For a reason unbeknownst to her, tears began to roll down her cheeks to hit the ground. 'What the hell am I crying for? I just had the best time in my life.' Hinata still didn't know why. "I did.... didn't I?'  
Leaves crumpled underfoot as a person neared. Her sobs gave her position away to Naruto who came around the nearest thicket. He knelt down next to her and cupped her chin.  
"Hinata-chan...." She tore her gaze away from Naruto and rested it on the ground. Once again, Naruto pulled her chin back up.  
"What is it?" Hinata grabbed Naruto's collar and brought his lips down to hers. Naruto had no idea what to do. His mind said to pull away, while his body wanted more. In the end, the body overtook his mind, and deepened the kiss.  
Despite this ecstasy, Hinata still produced tears. Naruto pulled back slowly, and wiped a tear away. "What was that for?"  
Hinata paused. "I-I just didn't like the feeling of being so out of place in that big com-"  
"No. I meant the kiss." Naruto corrected.  
Hinata shifted uneasily and closed her eyes in anger to herself. "Naruto-kun, I love you. I love you." She buried her face in her hands. "I just needed that to truly prove it to myself.... and most of all.... you."  
"So that's how it truly is?" a voice hovered behind them. Hinata's father Hiashi stepped from cover. "Hinata, why wasn't told about your feelings?"  
She took a moment for the shock to seep in. "It's because I knew that you'd disapprove of it."  
"Disapprove?!" Hiashi asked. "I'd never do such a thing!" he stooped down to talk to Hinata directly. "I noticed the changes in your character, and I decided to let you go along your own path. So," he took Naruto's and Hinata's hands and placed them in the other, "as long as your happy, I am too."  
"Thank you, father." Hinata flung her arms around him and squeezed. Hiashi grinned as he pulled Hinata up.  
"Though, that kiss was a bit much." and he had himself a laugh.  
  
Very short and very corny.  
  
likes you*= I know this doesn't go with the real Naruto story line.  
were money*= obviously yen (really 'en or en to Japanese people) 


	14. A New Friendship Forms

Thanks for the support everyone! I wouldn't be here without your.... support. (Really, I wouldn't.)  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
Italics= thoughts or simply italics  
(words)= authors notes/my thoughts  
*words*= sounds/actions (e.g. *cough*, *gasp*, *huff*, *puff*)  
*= look at the bottom  
  
[December 28, Time of the Third Hokage (2nd term) 10:47 am (1047 hours)]  
  
Naruto opened his door; which swung inward; and his eyes almost popped out of his head. The rough parchment stapled onto his door was a calling in his eyes although the note was simply a reminder that the Chuunin test would be taking place in June.  
Naruto ripped it off and took it inside to the breakfast table where he took a sip of orange juice. The exact day was June 10. Like all good ninja, Naruto decided to double his training.  
  
Lee, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura all opened their doors about an hour earlier and already gotten the message. Each shinobi took there own actions from there though. Lee read it quickly than ran to his team's practice area. Sakura sighed and put it in her pocket. Sasuke; as usual; crumpled it and tossed it aside. Hinata gave it a glance and kept walking  
  
"Team 7, listen up! As you know, you received the reminder today. I'd be surprised if you missed it." Kakashi chuckled. "Anyway, we will be doubling our training; with me hoping that you'll train in your spare time. By the time the test comes around, you'll be ready.... at least I hope you will."  
Sasuke grinned and shook his head Sakura gulped loudly.  
Naruto; despite his nature; remained quiet. Seemingly in deep thought.  
Kakashi took notice. "Naruto? Isn't this your time to say something like 'I'm gonna win!' or 'Just you wait!'?"  
Naruto blinked. "Huh? Oh! Umm.... right. Bring it on Tokabetsu!"  
Sakura grumbled.  
"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi hissed. "Now, there will be a twist to the test that you're not supposed to know about. Anyway, I want to maintain a successful figure, so, I'm going to add a new type of training that pertains to that new aspect."  
Naruto leaned inward with a funnel-ear.  
"The new training will be melee sparring."  
  
"What?" Kiba asked his sensei.  
"You heard me, melee sparring. But remember, you didn't hear this from me!"  
The replies were only nods.  
  
"Sweet!" Naruto hooted.  
"That should be interesting." Sakura observed.  
  
"Are you in position?" Kurenai asked.  
"Hai sensei!" Hinata responded.  
"All right then. Ready.... set...."  
  
"Begin!" Kakashi bellowed as he lowered his hand. Four shuriken zoomed out a nearby tree behind Sakura and went towards her. Naruto sped out of the opposite side and went for a kick to Sakura's knee cap.  
She back-flipped over Naruto and let the shuriken hit him instead. Naruto's punctured body was soon replaced with a tree stump which stumbled to the ground. Sasuke hopped out from cover and grabbed Sakura's arm, reversed his weight and with his centripetal force, threw her into the ground. This left Sasuke tumbling towards the earth.  
Naruto let loose a shuriken to Sasuke who was helpless.  
  
The two Kiba's sped in Hinata's direction, one from each side. She activated her Byakugan and her attention quickly turned to the sky. The two bunshins disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the main body of Kiba tackled Hinata from above.... or at least where he thought Hinata was.  
She dodged and rolled to her feet. Kiba straightened up and went in for some hand-to-hand combat. His basic Taijutsu wasn't the best, but he had enough practice.  
Shino forced the blade of his left foot into Kiba's face and sent him reeling ten yards away. Shino left his foot there for the moment. Hinata stood dumbstruck.  
"Shino-kun. Why did you stop him?"  
"I don't now." Shino said, shrugging. He snapped his ankle backwards from the knee and caught Hinata across the cheek.  
  
Sasuke took the thrown weapon in the leg. When he landed he yanked it out and drew his kunai out to meet Naruto's.  
Naruto's blade was quickly parried aside as Sasuke spun and caught Naruto's leg under his sweep. The kunai came up to stabbing position when suddenly Sasuke felt a foot make contact with his back.  
Sakura air-mailed Sasuke five feet away and helped Naruto up. Naruto was just about to raise his fist when it was stopped by Sakura.  
"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is all about teamwork, so let's get in a team and defeat Sasuke!"  
Naruto thought for a second. "Good plan." He observed.  
  
She spun and fell from the blow. Akamaru, who was kept busy by Shino's bugs, broke free and lunged at Shino. He bled from the bite of Akamaru and kicked the dog off.  
Hinata pushed herself up over Shino's head and brought her knee in contact with the back of his head. The hit knocked him ten yards away, to arrive straight at Kiba's feet. Kiba hefted him up and put him in a headlock.  
  
Naruto dodged a useless punch from Sakura just as Sasuke joined in. At that point, Naruto and Sakura both diverted their attention and went for Sasuke at the same time. His left arm was occupied by Sakura when he suddenly lost his footing from Naruto kicking him in the ankle.  
Sasuke went down on both knees. He felt his neck tighten as Naruto wrapped the back of his knee around it. All Naruto had to do now was to twist his thigh to break Sasuke's neck.  
"Alright that's enough!" Kakashi chuckled. "That was very nice Sakura, you too Naruto." He nodded.  
  
Hinata cast two shuriken at Shino as she bolted in his direction. Shino rolled his back against Kiba's chest, and let him take the hit. They entered Kiba's triceps which loosened his grip.  
Shino dove away and gasped for air. Hinata appeared at Kiba's side and grabbed one of the shuriken. Hinata forced it out and turned to meet Shino and his bugs. A pool of insects formed and quickly took the form of a human; to be more precise; Shino.  
The two Shino's advanced. Hinata whispered something into Kiba's ear, who promptly nodded.  
  
Hatake Kakashi glanced at his watch. "Well Sakura, it took you seven minutes to realize the point of this exercise. How?"  
"Well, it's always easier to do things in a team, so, I decided to team up with one of them and Naruto was closest." She chirped.  
Sasuke grunted.  
Naruto yawned and stretched his back.  
"Naruto, it's only 12:30. How can you be tired?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing. Anyway, what's our next training exercise?"  
"None. That's it, you're done. Although, this is the end of the official training, you are to go home and practice as much as you can. You can push yourself as far as you need to when I'm not there, so, go on home."  
  
Akamaru transformed into another Kiba and ran along with his master at Shino's main body. Hinata took the liberty of taking care Shino's bugs with the help of a kunai. The blade sliced harmlessly like a hot knife through butter.  
She tried a Taijutsu punch combo which rewarded her with an arm covered in Shino's bugs. Hinata tugged at her arm, but to no avail. The bugs wouldn't give way much less budge. Hinata felt the bugs press forward up her forearm.  
Her left hand formed a seal to send enough chakra through her chakra holes and blow the bugs off her arm. The insects retreated and regrouped with Shino's real body. Hinata moved in and began to fight alongside Kiba when Kurenai called out. "Okay, okay. Shino, nice move with your bugs." Kurenai interrupted. "As you know, in the Chuunin exam, you will be in your respective teams. So, you finally got the idea. When you're in a team, it's always easier to tackle your enemies. Anyway, good work, and go on home to continue training."  
  
The glossy finish of the practice dummy was nothing special. The actual post was made from pine wood. It wasn't the most expensive one either. One of the middle pegs was coming loose from excessive use.  
Nonetheless, all of the pegs made a clean *klak* sound as Naruto's forearms hit them. A roundhouse kick send it into a spin just before it was stopped by Naruto's open palm. He quickly switched hands and drove his elbow into the base of the dummy.  
Naruto immediately stopped, realizing the obvious.... a practice dummy couldn't strike back, much less make a counter-offensive. That meant that he wouldn't be completely ready for a real one in a real fight.  
He thought for a second, and soon knew what to do.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I needed someone to spar with because practice dummies don't have brains, if you know what I mean." Naruto smirked.  
"I guess I could spar a bit. I can't go all out tough, I might hurt you."  
"I don't care, come on at me."  
  
A bruise began to form in the palm of Naruto's hand. Sasuke punched harder than he thought. Naruto was slowly losing ground to his rival as he guarded kick after kick and punch after punch.  
Sasuke swung his leg over Naruto's head and continued his arch maintaining all of his original force. His Achilles' tendon slipped under Naruto's sandal and soon lifted.  
Naruto fell to the ground gasping for air.  
"Come on dunce." Sasuke offered a hand to help his comrade up. Naruto took it. "I realized we got a lot in common."  
"What?! I am in no way like you!" Naruto hissed.  
"No parents?"  
"Well.... yes."  
"Lifetime goals of power?"  
"Kind of."  
"Feel a need to prove yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Lonely?"  
"Ye- Wait!" Naruto hollered. "Since when were you like this?!"  
"I always have been." Sasuke answered as the wind swept at their feet. "You know I've never had a real friend?"  
"Yes I did, but I thought you liked that."  
"I thought I did.... Well, I don't." Sasuke stuck his knuckles out. "Friends?"  
"Friends...." and they slammed fists.  
  
Please tell it's not too corny. I know it's slightly corny. Anyway, R&R.... not rest and relaxation, read and review. You rest and/or relax before you read this, and you DIE!!! 


	15. The Figure

(By the way, if anyone knows of any sites that support Splinter Cell Fanfics, PLEASE tell me in the review!)  
  
Oh yeah and I am soooooooooo sorry for the long-ass delay but this fan-fic  
is still ticking!!!  
  
Key  
"words"= talking  
Italics= thoughts or simply italics  
(words)= authors notes/my thoughts  
words= sounds/actions (e.g. cough, gasp, huff, puff)  
= look at the bottom  
  
[December 30. Team 7 training area 19:23. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)]  
  
"71....72...." Sweat fell from Naruto's forehead. He was behind by one.  
"What's wrong.... Naruto? Getting tired?" Sasuke panted.  
"Me....? Tired.... you've got to be kidding..... me."  
"So far you've only gotten to 63 push-ups when I'm already.... at.... 112.... 103...." Naruto hit the ground sending a cloud of dust into Sasuke's face. This made him sneeze and his elbows failed him.  
Sasuke's face hit the ground and it hurt. "Ow.... I think.... we've.... had enough."  
Naruto rolled onto his back, panting. "That's.... coming from.... an Uchiha?"  
"All humans have limits Naruto. Some people have the power to break that barrier. Some don't." Sasuke huffed. Naruto thought about that for a few minutes.  
"I guess you're right about that...." Naruto went back into thought. Suddenly his attention was pulled away from his mind, and pulled to his stomach. It growled.  
"Hungry?" Sasuke said nonchalantly. His own stomach followed suit.  
"I won't even say it," grumbled Naruto as he struggled upward. He laughed an empty laugh. Sasuke obviously took notice.  
"What is i-"  
"Oi Sasuke-kun!" came the all-too-familiar voice of the pink haired Genin. Naruto gave Sasuke a very suspicious look, motioned ever so slightly in Sakura's direction and nodded.  
Sasuke closed his eyes, shrugged and turned to Sakura. "Hi Sakura-"  
Naruto glared at Sasuke like he forgot something to say.  
"-Chan" Sasuke finished.  
Sakura stopped "What was that Sasuke-kun?"  
"I said 'Hi Sakura-chan.' Is there a problem?"  
A smile played on Sakura's face. Suddenly she bolted at Sasuke and put him in a great hug which.... he returned.  
It was Naruto's turn. "I'm hungry."  
"Me too.... and I suppose Sakura's coming too since she won't let go of me...."  
  
Jo hand-delivered the bowls to the hungry shinobi. Naruto licked his lips. Sasuke sniffed his food and soon began eating. Sakura had let go of her companion but still had that daze in her eyes.  
Just as Naruto picked up his hashi and was going to eat.... he froze. Abruptly his whole body went numb and his hands began twitching. He experienced the burning, stinging sensation in his chest. 'What the hell?! It acts up when it doesn't need to!' His stomach doubled up under him as his body without his will, began to curl into a ball.  
The burning spread across his solar plexus down to his legs and on his back.... and he could do nothing about it. No matter how hard Naruto tried to fight the pain, it wouldn't secede.  
"Naruto....? Naruto....! Naruto?!" Jo shook Naruto by the shoulders.  
Immediately, he snapped back. Beads of perspiration ran down his face. His eyes were frozen forward. In no time at all, the real world came to his consciousness. During those seconds, he caught the whole restaurants' attention. Everyone was starring at him.  
Some of them had food half-way to their mouths.  
"Naruto.... are you all right?" Sasuke asked.  
".... I-I'm.... fine...."  
"Naruto snap out of it!" Sakura hollered.  
"I-I can't.... I.... can't fight it. I- I.... gotta get.... out of here!" he tripped over his chair running from the bar. Just as he turned in front of an alley, he collided with a dark hooded man. The man spoke with a smirk.  
"That's a very peculiar trait."  
Naruto was oblivious to him. He pushed the figure aside and continued running. He bumped into more people than he could count.... but he didn't care about it. His focus was zeroed in on home.... home.... home.  
He bumped into a girl. A 'sorry' escaped his mouth ever so slightly. He didn't even turn.  
"Naruto-kun?!"  
He knew that voice. Some portion of his subconscious thoughts made him want to stop.... to go back to some place that he actually knew.... but, he kept running.  
  
Naruto put his back against the door; panting. He tried to isolate his mind from the beat of someone knocking on his front door. The knocking was relentless. Over and over it rang in his head.  
He wanted Hinata to go away. Now wasn't the time for a relationship. Naruto slid open the door and look at her with weary eyes.  
"Sorry Hinata...." Naruto mumbled as he opened the door. Hinata quickly stepped in and stood.  
"What happened? I'm worried about you." She started in a low voice. "I know we have individual problems but we need to be able to tell each other. Why were you running."  
"What do I have to tell?" Naruto shrugged. "I have an uncountable amount of problems. To begin I have this god damn demon inside of me." Naruto raised his voice. "I have no parents! No family! Nobody truly cares about me!"  
Hinata strode over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "How can you say that? Iruka-sensei cares about you! Hokage-sama cares about you! Kakashi cares about you, and I care about you! Why can't you see that?!"  
"...." Naruto was silent.  
"We are your family Naruto-kun...." She sat down on the floor. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
Just outside Naruto's apartment, two figures crouched in a nearby tree.  
"It's working perfectly...." the scarred one said to the other.  
The recipient smiled. "It will be only a matter of time until it begins to tear him apart, and then Konoha will be vulnerable to an attack," he replied. The ninja shifted his Konoha hitae-ate with the slash through the middle, and wore it with shame.  
  
He had that dream again. That dream of the battle between black and red. Although it was odd I meant something to him. It wasn't just a bad- food induced dream, but more of a force. It seemed to move Naruto's state of mind.  
The Genin struggled out of bed. Just as he was slipping on his jeans, he stopped to look in the mirror. He turned to look at his back and....  
"What the hell....?"  
Naruto blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing "things". No matter how many times he closed his eyes the burn marks were still there. Even the Kyubi's power could heal that. He touched one. It was very real.... 


	16. Yet Another Chapter

Key  
  
"words"= talking  
  
Italics= thoughts or simply italics  
  
(words)= authors notes/my thoughts  
  
words= sounds/actions (e.g. cough, gasp, huff, puff)  
  
= look at the bottom  
  
[December 31. Konohagakure 7:42. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)]  
  
There was no mistaking it. It was real. How could that happen Naruto thought to himself, en route to Team 7's training grounds. With each step he took the problem seemed to get more and more complicated. He bumped into dozens of hurried people getting ready for New Year's Eve. He ignored all of them.  
Alright, the Kyubi has powers of regeneration. That means that no cuts, bruises or burns should stay on me for more than an hour or so. Naruto felt idiotic talking to himself.... but it served a purpose. Then how come this burn mark is still on me? It doesn't make any sense! Naruto rubbed his eyes to help clear his mind.  
About six minutes later, Naruto came through the woods into the training grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were already there, talking in low voices. Obviously, Kakashi wasn't. Naruto strode to the center, and stood there. Just then, Sakura and Sasuke stopped conversing.  
There was a long silence. "What?" Naruto asked.  
"Nothing." Sakura said, blushing. She pulled her hair over her ear.  
Naruto spied a smile on Sakura's face. He knew something was going on. "Come on tell me."  
"It's nothing." Sakura replied, still blushing.  
"We're going on a date." Sasuke said impatiently.  
"My god. Are you really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.  
Sakura nodded with a growing smile. She quickly embraced Sasuke and Naruto in a gigantic hug. "I'm so happy! Nothing can darken my day. Happy New Year!"  
"Hello Team 7!" Kakashi called from the far side of the grounds.  
"Is that really Kakashi-sensei? I wasn't expecting him for another hour or two!" Naruto yelled.  
"I decided to show up early today. It's New Year's Eve!"  
"I think that Kurenai knocked some sense into him." Sasuke whispered.  
"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I have a problem." Naruto pulled him over to one side.  
  
"You know the Kyubi's power of regeneration?"  
"Yes."  
"Is there anything that prevents it from working?" Naruto inquired in a low voice.  
"Not to my knowledge. No. Naruto what are you getting at?" Kakashi grew impatient.  
"Well," Naruto pulled of his shirt to show the burns to his sensei. "These haven't healed."  
Kakashi's eyes grew wide and his pupils shrank in fear. He's back. If he channels through Naruto, who knows what could happen?!  
  
Sasuke glanced over at the two accomplices and saw the burns as well. Those burns aren't ordinary burns. Where have I seen them before? Sasuke cocked his head.  
Then, the answer hit Sasuke like a hit in the stomach. His mind triggered a phrase he shuttered at. Never forget, I am always watching. His knees weakened and he shivered.  
  
Kakashi tried to lighten up. It's irreversible at this point. "It's probably nothing Naruto. Just ignore it."  
  
"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing. I'm alright." Sasuke responded just as Kakashi and Naruto came back. "So can we start now?" Sasuke requested as though nothing happened.  
"Now don't get ahead of yourself Sasuke. We still have lots of training to do in order to be ready for the Chunin Exam."  
  
"Sir, the demon child is stronger than anticipated.... and.... we weren't able to retrieve the manuscript." Yabura knew the penalty of a failed mission.  
"What?!" the man on the throne said. He slowly shook his head. "At least tell me that our inside man has good news."  
"He does my liege. He says that his plan it working perfectly. Konoha will soon be vulnerable." Yabura claimed with a tone of hope.  
"I cannot ignore your failure. You know what you must do now."  
"Y-Yes, sir." Yabura shuttered. "Shintaro, you will assist Yabura with the crossing."  
"Yes, sir" The man on the throne had a guard positioned on his right. This man unsheathed his Katana and stood above a kneeling Yabura. The ashamed soldier removed his Tanto from its sheath and plunged it into his stomach. Shintaro's quick slice across the neck ended Yabura's life.  
  
[December 31. Konohagakure 15:03. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)]  
  
Still, people were bustling assembling fireworks and such. Children were running around with smiles at least a mile wide on their faces. Happy- go-lucky teens lined the streets with assorted masks on.  
It was no where near midnight and it seemed like the party already started. Naruto had no idea what to do for New Years. Of course he could always hang with Kakashi, but he probably had a date with Kurenai.  
Sasuke was pre-occupied with Sakura. It seemed like he was the only one with no date. Naruto didn't really care at the moment. The only thing he could do is train for the Chunin Exams, and with that, Naruto started to a remote hilltop in the distance with plenty of practicing room.  
  
"If Yabura was correct then our little informant is ready for the attack on Konoha." The enthroned man muttered to himself. "Shintaro," he said, turning his head.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"We shall commence our little operation...."  
  
Naruto pulled off his shirt to cool his body off from its own heat. He breathed sharply at the sudden temperature change. He discarded his clothing against a tree trunk and untied his hitae-ate and tied it back on his bicep.  
He stopped to think why he was doing this. Phrases shot through his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I murdered Iruka's family!"  
"I killed over a hundred shinobi right here"  
"I was responsible for the death or the Fourth Hokage."  
"I am the founder and destroyer of Konohagakure as it is now! I can never be forgiven."  
  
End Flashback  
  
I will be forgiven! One way or another. Even if I have to train like hell to do so. 


	17. I've Ran Out Of Titles!

Key "words"= talking _Italics_= thoughts or simply italics (words)= authors notes/my thoughts = look at the bottom 

[December 31. Konohagakure 19:35. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)]

Konohagakure was surprisingly quiet in anticipation of the New Years Celebration. Shadows wavered as the winter breeze disturbed the trees. The altering weather had no affect on his body. The breeze soon became a gust and brought with it, a temperature that chilled Naruto unlike anything else.

Naruto welcomed it more than tabooed it. His body was overheated anyway. _Come and get the bait suckers._ He thought, referring to his doppelgangers. A twig snapped just above his head. The orange-clad ninja executed his maneuver flawlessly. Naruto grabbed the calves of his enemy and tugged. At the same time, his heel kicked the ground and Naruto went vertical. Quickly, he spun 180 degrees and drove his shin in a downward angle at his doppelganger's throat.

When Naruto saw the attackers face, he realized this was no attacker.

Kurenai felt the chill of winter seep into her bones. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. The right half of her body felt unusually cold due to the absence of Kakashi's body heat. _How could he do this to me?_ She thought.

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto stammered, mortified and felt like doing nothing but hanging himself. Hastily, Naruto stood up and pulled Hinata to him. He brushed her coat off and straightened her shining, raven hair back in its original placement.

"I am _so_ sorry. Anything I can do to make this any better, I'll do it." Naruto looked at the floor and closed his eyes, unable to bear the shame. He had almost crushed the windpipe of the girl who had a crush on him.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Hinata blushed ever so slightly. Naruto looked up.

"You've been spying on me again haven't you?" He had a grim tone that made Hinata feel no better. "Well I guess that we're both sorry."

There was a very awkward silence._ Damn it. Why don't I know what to say? _Naruto felt a frog in his throat form.

_I'm such an idiot! _Hinata thought. _Only an idiot would come out in a situation like this without a plan._ Abruptly, she began twiddling her fingers. Naruto seized the opportunity, forcing down the frog. He forced a chuckled.

"Why do you do that anyway?" It was a stupid question. She was obviously shy. It was the only way he could get a conversation in motion. "Well it's not like it's a bad thing you know." He added in a hurry.

"I-I really don't know. It's like a-"

"Habit?" Naruto finished her sentence, knowing he shouldn't have

Hinata felt like an open book. "Umm, actually yes." Her stark, white eyes drifted to the floor.

Naruto knew that face. He decided to get a conversation going at any cost to get this over with. The last thing he wanted was a raven-haired girl standing in front of him doing nothing. She was taking up training time.

"So why were you spying on me?" he pried, knowing he had to choose words carefully.

"Ninja's intuition?" Hinata knew it wouldn't fly. However, it relieved the tension floating in the air. To her surprise, he laughed, and it wasn't fake.  
When he finished laughing he turned and sat on the hillside, bracing himself. He patted the vacant space to his right. "Hinata, I have to ask you something very serious."

The white-eyed teenager took the seat, timidly. "What?"

"Would you think of us as.... you know.... _together._"

The question came out of absolutely nowhere. It hit her like a freight train. She lost her breath and felt dizzy.

Sarutobi heard the footsteps long before they reached his door, nonetheless, when his door burst open, he was surprised. Some one he didn't expect came through. Kakashi was partially out of breath. He must have run really hard.

"Hokage-sama!" the Jounin skidded to a halt.

"Kakashi, your intrusion aggravates me, but I'm a forgiving man." The Hokage set his hashi on his plate. "Now tell me, what is-"

Kakashi grabbed his village hero by the shoulders; a very bold move. "Hokage-sama! Itachi is back!"

After four seconds of recuperation, Hinata still felt short of breath. Her chest tightened, making her feel insecure and uncomfortable. _What could have brought this question about?_

"Would you?" His voice lingered in the air.

"I-I.... really.... I...." she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was like being strangled. She couldn't breathe or answer a question which she held dear. Her throat tightened which made breathing like running a marathon.

Naruto's cerulean eyes bore into her. Hinata felt empty as his gaze intensified. Time seemed to increase threefold. The arms she was propped up on shook weakly.

The world around her was muffled by the bating of her heart resonating in her ears. Naruto was asking again, but his voice was muffled to a mere murmur.

Before Hinata could do anything, a strong but soft hand grabbed the back of her neck and turned it slowly to the boy next to her. In an instant, Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her.

The kiss was seemed to be a sedative. Suddenly she felt slack and drowsy. A warm wave of blood flew to her face. Her heart sped away to unfathomable speeds.

Slowly, with a shaky voice, she uttered the words "Yes I would."

hashi=ohashi


	18. A New Feeling

Key "words" talking _Italics_ thoughts or simply italics (words) authors notes/my thoughts look at the bottom 

January 1. Konohagakure 8:35. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)

"I wonder where Hinata is?" Neji announced making it seem that he wasn't really asking his uncle. The woods panels squeaked to mimic the sound of a nightingale.

It was an old technique used as a countermeasure against infiltrating ninjas. The vertical panels below the floorboard squeaked under pressure and sounded like a harmless bird to the enemy ninja. To the Hyugas however, they knew what it really was.

"Neji, you know as well as I do that she's with Naruto." Hiashi groaned in a tired sense. The celebration last night kept them both up much later than usual. Hiashi could still hear the drunken teens marching through Konoha.

"Do you not protest to her affiliation with that ruffian?" Neji inquired, with his naïve knowledge of the boy's true nature. Hiashi felt a pang of sorrow for the Genin this village loathed.

"Neji.... you must understand. Naruto is not a ruffian. He is a shinobi. Have you not noticed?" The wise Hyuga gave Neji time to prepare himself. "Naruto is showing Hinata how to be strong. If it were not for him, Hinata would still be the shy girl she was."

Naruto awoke with a shiver. He felt too drained to open his eyes His skin tightened as he soaked in his surroundings with his remaining four senses. A blur. The night was nothing more than a hazy blur to him. Fireworks. Shouting. His head was unusually warm. He felt a foreign take him over.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyelids. He realized what that feeling was... paranoia. A strangely clear sky loomed over him. Something still wasn't right. Narcissus Flycatchers chirped their melodies coaxing him to back sleep. He let his eyes droop down again, trying to avoid his mind's crazy antics. His pillow felt a bit rough. Naruto rolled over, trying to get comfortable; when his face met with something he didn't expect. It was familiar to the touch, yet something wasn't right. It was too coarse to be a pillow. His pillow wasn't a pillow at all. It was Hinata lap. Luckily, she was fast asleep

How he got there was a mystery. Being careful not to wake her, Naruto propped himself on his elbows and yawned. _Did I really fall asleep on her lap? How in the world did that happen?_ Naruto strained to remember an event from last night. His mind drew blanks.

Turning to Hinata, his worry lessened and he cracked a smile. _How peaceful she is when she's asleep. _The curvatures of her midsection seemed to be a bit more pronounced than he remembered them as. The blue hued hair of hers smelled of jasmine and tickled Naruto's nose. Her neck was smooth to the touch. Smoother than cream. Her mouth was a crease; perfectly formed. He was attracted. _Maybe a bit too attracted._

A bird took perch on her forearm rather passively with its small black eyes; it stared at the boy inquisitively.

"Hey there." Naruto tried to converse with the animal. It didn't budge. "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

The bird took flight.

"Maybe not..."

Between the flycatchers, stout trees and clean breeze, a sensation of tranquility washed over him. _It is beautiful, _he mused. Naruto looked down at Hinata. _And in more than just one way..._

The Hokage never truly had a great night's sleep but last night was definitely not normal. His head hurt. _Itachi... who would have guessed? Out of all the people out there... _Sarutobi pondered the possibility of Itachi really arriving; he hesitated to even think of the damage and chaos he would create.

Konoha's ANBU wouldn't stand a chance even if they all massed for a single attack. Itachi is simply too fast. It would require a single massively strong ninja, b_ut who?_

His shirt was back on; that was another question that was to be answered. Time would tell. Hinata still hadn't fully awoken. Occasionally she'd stir and mumble some incoherent sentence that might somehow make sense in one way or another.

It was almost nine o'clock when Hinata finally came around.

"Hey, she lives!" Naruto hollered in a glorious and triumphant tone more to ward off his strange phobia than to sound cheerful.

"Just five more minutes, Neji!" the girl retorted hoarsely, not noticing who was there, much less, where she was.

"I suppose your cousin wakes you up every so often?" Naruto questioned, shuffling over to Hinata with a slight chuckle.

"Oh it's you Naruto..." Hinata peered up at him sleepily through a thin curtain of hair. "Good morning..." her voice drifted off back into a sleepy mumble.

The paranoia grew as he strode away from Hinata's prone figure. Each tree looked like a hiding spot for an assassin in waiting. The hair on the back of his neck rose slightly. He glanced over his shoulder to the girl. Nothing was peculiar there.

_Then what's wrong?_ Naruto racked his brain. The flycatchers no longer were the serene sentinels that he first saw them as. They now seemed to have a restless characteristic to them. They dashed from tree to tree in a mindless frenzy. Leaves tumbled over one another as kids would do in a playground; a natural occurrence yet pointless. His hand twitched feverishly.

The slightest rustling of dead leaves fabricated an enemy for Naruto to seek for. Never there, yet always in hiding. His hand sought out the kunai and held it firmly.

A hand landed on his shoulder making his heart jump.

"Hinata?" Naruto addressed her without turning.

"Yes?" she replied in a soft voice that could melt butter.

"Is there something wrong here? It just doesn't feel right." His voice was thick and somewhat ungainly.

"Like what?" she placed her other palm on his opposing shoulder. Hinata felt his anxiety in his tense clavicle muscles. "Relax..." her hands massaged deeply but still not enough.

"It's indescribable... almost... inhuman."

Hinata paused, then muttered, "You're paranoid..."

His muscles would not slacken. "Relax Naruto-kun. It'll pass."

She was wrong... the feeling didn't pass.

"Maybe I _am _paranoid..." Naruto finally gave in and loosened up. The kunai slid out his hands and stuck in the ground. He sighed. Even as he turned, the paranoia did not cease.

Miles away, Shintaro gazed into the ocean with his hollow, black eyes. Waves lapped on the flanks of the vessel, proving no match for the ship's speed. _Tomorrow we shall make landfall. _He smiled. _And the massacre shall begin._

The warrior glimpsed at his inferiors around him. _I am the elite. These petty soldiers stand no chance against Jounin. _His fellow comrades Takarashi and Yinagi (the only female of the whole army) joined him on the port side of their craft.

"I can't wait..." Yinagi muttered, breaking the silence.

"When this war is over, only us three and the Shogun will be standing." Said Takarashi as he sharpened the blade on his odachi.


	19. Jiraiya

I am aware that this one took a long time to come out with. Blame it on my homework or me or those fanfic website updaters who have disabled the login page; your choice. B.T.W. if any of you know prices from authorhosue, please either email info to me or inform me in the review. Thank you.

Key "words" talking _Italics_ thoughts or simply italics (words) authors notes/my thoughts look at the bottom 

January 1. Konohagakure 1:17. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)

"You're hurting my hand." Hinata whispered harshly.

Naruto blinked obliviously. "Oh. Sorry…" he answered in a low tone, obviously wanting to discuss no more.

Hinata sighed. "What are you so worried about?" she said soothingly. "Look around you. Is anything not right here?"

He didn't turn.

"Is there?" she pressed. Grudgingly, Naruto scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing unusual. Pedestrians freely roamed in and out of shops in no specific direction or rhythm. Other than for a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, everything was peaceful.

"Well, this feeling I have is m-"

"Is there anything wrong?!" Hinata grew annoyed. Naruto could sense the female forcefulness growing within her.

He moaned despondently. "No… No there isn't"

There was the diminutive sound of the tinkling of The Hearts Game that seemingly washed away the tension. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'll try to ignore it."

Yinagi the Swift didn't earn her name without reason. Some called it years and years of practice. Others called it dumb-luck and still few called it witchcraft. How it came around, it did not matter. All that _did _matter was the fact that nobody could trace her blades' movement. They were everywhere at once.

A score of bored sea-going Ashigaru sat staring in dumb-founded surprise at the speed at which the woman spun her weapons.

"Wow. I'd hate to be a ninja in her way."

"Same here."

Shintaro cracked a grin as he visualized the slaughter getting closer and closer with every billow of wind and crest of wave. He pictured Yinagi tearing through the Konoha ranks like a heated knife through butter; and more importantly, overthrowing the Ninja's Leader all by himself.

Shintaro proceeded downstairs to the main cabin that the Shogun had inhabited for the day. The large wooden door had "Knock" etched into its center.

Making sure to tap softly, Shintaro knocked on the Shogun's door. From outside in the corridor, the warrior could hear a bustling inside at his announcement. He respectfully waited for a reply. It took a minute before anything happened.

"Yes?" The Shogun asked.

"It is I Shintaro. I must discuss a matter with you."

"Ah yes. Come in."

Shintaro did as he was bid and entered. The room was modified from its original version. Pillows were stacked helter-skelter on an open futon. Candles on the walls threw their light about the confined room giving it an eerie sense of wisdom.

The Shogun looked up from his documents. "Yes Shintaro?"

"I came to discuss the battle coming up. We know that there will be resistance. The shinobi will not simply give up their land and superiority." Shintaro bowed.

"A blind man could see that. No true leader will ever relinquish his land and power to a threat. Resistance is imminent. Then why do you come to me?"

"I…" He hesitated. "I have…" another pause. "I have my doubts, sire."

The warlord laughed. "That's it? Doubts? Trust me my dear Yojimbo, you are gravely mistaken. You could single-handedly destroy at least half of that force. You are a powerful warrior. I can feel it. We shall win."

"But sir. Our Ashigaru are simply peasants with yaris and pikes. I have heard how ninja fight. Our forces will stand little chance." Shintaro avoided his superiors' eyes. "I wish for you to revise over our advantages. As a friend I ask you this."

He sighed. "I shall look over your concern my warrior, but do not linger your thoughts on worry. Think of the power I shall bestow upon you when we rule then entire land! Now that my friend… that is something to think about."

"Hokage-sama is pretty freaked about this isn't here?" he asked his masked friend.

"Seriously." Shoji looked around. "You know that there hasn't been this many ANBU on active duty since the day that Uchiha kid went and slaughtered his folks. Jeez, that was god damn blood bath! All those broken bones."

"Don't forget about those cuts."

"Cuts? More like fucking gashes in their god damn lungs! That is one sadistic boy." Goosebumps slowly formed on his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. He couldn't visualize that scene anymore. "I can't believe that little bastard is coming back."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure?" the ANBU asked as his squad partner lit up a cigarette.

"Look, all I heard was 'Itachi is back' Shoji shivered in the wind. "I mean why the _hell_ would he come back to us? What we ever do to him?"

"What if it was simply a hoax? You know, a little prank?" the shinobi fought of the fear dwelling of Itachi really arriving with a laugh.

Shoji took a long drag of his cigarette. "I don't think that Kakashi Of the Sharingan plays pranks…"

In the end, Naruto's paranoia didn't show up for nothing. However, it was the wrong kind of closure that he received. As he rounded a corner with Hinata to his left, a broad, rough skinned man bumped into him. Due to the shear size of the man, Naruto was knocked flat. The wind was knocked out of him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir…" the man said.

Stars hovered in Naruto's vision for a second. Then he saw the figure. "Jiraiya!"


	20. An Unseen Foe

Key "words" talking _Italics_ thoughts or simply italics (words) authors notes/my thoughts 

look at the bottom

January 1. Konohagakure's Sakura Park. 2:40. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Jiraiya sat with a wide grin across from Naruto and Hinata in the center of a clearing amidst the rustling trees. A cool breeze shook the rays of the sun giving way to a chill. Hinata was rather hesitant to get to know Jiraiya. Naruto wasn't as cautious.

"I see that you snagged a pretty little lass there Naruto! She sure is pretty" Jiraiya spoke loudly. His grin constantly showed his white teeth.

Hinata was also too shy to show her sudden dislike for the man. She just blushed at his seemingly perverted remark and turned away. Naruto decided to smack Jiraiya.

"What was that for?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't talk to anyone like that. It's disrespectful. I can't believe you don't know that." Naruto growled. "Her name is Hinata."

The old man squinted, looking her over. "A Hyuga I see," he speculated. "Wait a minute! That's right you're Hyuga Hinata! Neji's cousin! He's a great shinobi. You should be proud!"

Hinata was anything but proud. She envied him. Her failure was his success. Where she was weak, he was strong. Where she was strong, he was stronger. Being related to a genius was anything but nice.

"Being a Hyuga still doesn't change her bust…" Jiraiya smirked. "Is that a D cup? I could have sw-"

Naruto smacked him again. "Pervert!" he tried to contain a smile. "You'll never understand what you call love. You only appreciate sex. God damn pervert."

There was a silence… all that could be heard was the trees and a solitary bird. "Naruto-kun, I appreciate you standing up for me but you didn't really have to hit him. It was a rather rash action."

Jiraiya was on top of Naruto in a second. He had Naruto's arm pinned to his back. Jiraiya's foot forced Naruto into a kneeling position. With his free hand, Jiraiya placed the crook of his elbow against Naruto's throat.

"Never underestimate a pervert, eh?" Naruto grinned despite the grim situation. Hinata did not share that carelessness. She had worry written all over her face.

"Let him go."

"Hinata was it? Yes." Jiraiya sighed, acting sincere. "Hinata, you must not fret in this situation it just may happen for real. You cannot let love hinder you into submission. Now I shall tell you why I came to talk with you Naruto."

"Land-ho!" the sentry's voice rang out from the top of the crow's nest. Shintaro's normally lame face was now beaming with anticipation. It was a misty morning. Cold bit at his unclothed arms yet he didn't falter. Yinagi joined him at the bow. Anxiety reigned supreme.

Takarashi slowly emerged from his quarters below deck. He never let his odachi stray too far from his sword hand. Even the Shogun managed to summon himself up on the deck for a sight of land.

"Two degrees Southwest of our current bearing sire!" the sentry bellowed from his perch. The Shogun was also sharing the happiness that hovered in the air as well as the anticipation.

"Excellent! Redirect the ship to the new bearing and alert the ships behind us of the grand news!" his orders set about a new wave of hope and cause to the surrounding soldiers. Most of them were smiling but obviously trying to hide it.

Slowly making their way away from the jubilant crowd, Yinagi, Shintaro, Takarashi and the Shogun conversed their following plans.

"Yinagi, you will be first ashore."

She nodded smartly.

"You two will go next with a squad apiece." He pointed at Shintaro and Takarashi. "Your jobs will be to scout the surrounding forest. Forage for anything edible. We have sufficient supplies but we will never know. Also, you will need to be on your guard. Kill any resistance in your path. Let no one know that we are here."

"War is coming Naruto." Jiraiya announced in a terminal sense. "I can feel it in my skin. In the air I breathe. In the water I drink. Change is coming."

"What does this pertain to me?" Naruto was lost.

"This will not come easy Naruto." He sounded hesitant.

"You can tell me, I don't care!"

"You _are_ the cause of this war. To be more precise, you are a jumpstart to this war. The war itself is from a hate of ninja." The San-nin paused; his chin rested upon his hands.

"What? None of this makes sense! It's an honor to be shinobi here! Why would anybody hate us?! And how am I a jumpstart to this war?" Naruto had a million questions.

Hinata remained silent, observing the concern strewn upon Naruto's face. It was a concern she had not seen him use before. This situation must be particularly dire. And what was this war?

"Naruto, all of these events have had a purpose. The fire in the restaurant. Your pains. Those burns. Everything is connected by a very fine web. Do you know Uchiha Itachi?"

Naruto nodded, obviously intrigued in this news.

"Itachi has a ninjutsu attack called black fire. It can burn through anything."

"This was the cause of the restaurant burning?"

"Yes."

"Then why was the fire there normal looking?" Naruto couldn't see.

"Genjutsu." Jiraiya summed it up in one word. "It is only due to your Kyubi's regeneration that you didn't die from the fire. That is also why those burns won't go away. They are unique; they will keep burning until you die. Since the Kyubi constantly regenerates, that day will never come. It is an even battle, half winning, half losing."

"That's what my dreams meant!" Naruto remembered the black and red dreams he had. "But it ended in nothingness. The red and black fought. Then they were both annihilated. What does that mean?"

Jiraiya didn't want to tell him just yet. "It means nothing" he lied.

"But what about my pains? My chest?"

"That was a deception. Itachi used his chakra and focused it on the fire remaining in you. He sent lances of pain when he would 'read your mind.' Much like Neji. He came close to revealing his secret that night at the bar." Jiraiya was almost finished.

Naruto slowly connected the dots. "I don't believe it. It was so real. I could have sworn…" he paused "That bastard!" his fists clenched with rage. "I'm going to rip that bastard apart!"

Hinata grew scared. "Naruto?"

"What?!" his hatred carried over to his separate conversation. He couldn't contain it.

"Stop it. This isn't you."

"What am I?!" he hollered. "A demon? A boy? I'm a freak! I am nothing! I am as good as dead! The Kyubi doesn't need a host! It can die with me!" In a flash, Naruto dived into his kunai pouch, and removed the knife.

Hinata and Jiraiya made a joined effort to thwart Naruto from killing himself. "Naruto stop!" Jiraiya pleaded. "Stop it!"

Jiraiya had no choice. He struck out at Naruto's unprotected neck with his elbow. Immediately, Naruto went slack and into unconsciousness.

"There. Hinata, watch over him. Make sure he is away from any weapon for at least an hour. Try coaxing him into talking or something to occupy his mind. It's the best for him."

Hinata nodded in obedience.

With that, Jiraiya shuffled away from the scene.

When he was a good fifty meters away, Jiraiya hollered to the treetops, "I've done what you've asked me! Now show yourself!"

In a black blur, the figure came to the ground with a thud. Itachi was a scary sight to see. "Very good Jiraiya. I congratulate you. Do you think that what you said is true?" He asked him in an airy mood.

"I _know_ it is true."

"Good." Itachi smirked and walked off. The pieces were set, the players were ready, and none of them had a clue what was going on. Itachi was pulling a double deception and Konoha would be his.


	21. War is Coming

Key "words" talking _Italics_ thoughts or simply italics (words) authors notes/my thoughts 

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha. 6:00 Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd term)

Shintaro took one look at the fallen man and grinned. He had struck true. The poor Chunin had fallen beneath his blade. Two other shinobi lay dead, sprawled on the forest floor. Blood coursed from their sides.

Kaine materialized next to Shintaro, "Sir, we have found extra food provisions. From the looks of it, it could feed our battalion for about a day. It's not much but it's a start."

"Good." Shintaro wiped his Naginata on dry grass leaving behind a crimson smear. "Send a messenger to the Shogun alerting him that we have found the new food and shall be bringing it back to camp. Leave an archer and an Ashigaru to stay here tonight. They shall keep watch."

The soldier saluted smartly.

"Yes sir!"

It was a half and hour later. A lance of pain shot up his neck and into the base of his skull. He winced and forced the pain back. He lay on a wooden bench, facing the sky. It was a clean, fresh blue. The orange-tinted clouds played hide and go seek with the setting sun.

"How is everything?" Hinata asked.

He wasn't surprised she was still here. "It's alright. My head still hurts a lot though. Why did Jiraiya hit me?"

Hinata was silent for a while. Then she said, "You were out of any possible control. He had no other choice. I'm sorry if he hurt you."

"I'm the one who's sorry." He paused. "Do you think he was telling the truth? You know, about the scars?"

Hinata nodded.

"I just don't believe it. Everything was planned so obviously! How could anyone miss it?"

An awkward silence hung in the air as a winter breeze wrought the trees of their warmth. Naruto was just about to fall asleep when he remembered what Jiraiya had said.

He sat upright in a flash and quickly tumbled off the bench. Hinata was startled.

"Where are you going?" She called after him, anxiously.

Naruto hollered only three words over his shoulder.

"War is coming!"

The same word echoed in Shintaro's head. _War…_ he mused. _War…_

The rustling behind him caused him to turn his head. He knew who it was before the visitor showed himself.

"You're late…" Shintaro muttered.

"I was caught up in my own business." He replied coldly.

"And what business was that?"

"None of yours."

Shintaro's suspicion for Itachi grew even more. He was also sure that Itachi shared suspicion for himself. "Let's get to business."

"Yes."

"Tell me how this warrior is so grand amongst his companions. Are they not all the same?" Shintaro inquired.

Itachi shook his head. "The demon inside him contains unfathomable amounts of power. You alone could not defeat the demon."

"But he is just a boy!" Shintaro barked. "How does _he_ know how to unleash it?"

"He was not supposed to know about it. A sensei of his, Mizuki-"

Shintaro gritted his teeth, silently cursing the foolish ninja. "I know Mizuki. The Shogun had sent him to try to unleash the demon. All three of our attempts have failed! Mizuki's job wasn't to _tell_ the boy how to unleash it. He was supposed to force it out through anger."

"Three attempts? How come I have not heard of the first one? Was it and unruly failure?"

Shintaro sat there silent and Itachi knew that he was mining through his memories. "It was dumb luck…" Shintaro began his flashback. "We were on a routine patrol around the border of our village when we found a starved Kyubi. It was no larger than that." He pointed a finger at a boulder in the middle if the clearing. "We were able to bring it back to health and deliver it to this land without much incident."

"Ahh!" Itachi smiled viciously. "So that's how the Kyubi got here."

"If it wasn't for that damned Hokage, we'd own this place by now!" Shintaro cracked his knuckles.

"Why don't you just give up by now? Obviously, you weren't meant to conquer the shinobi world." Itachi defended his homeland.

"We will _keep_ trying until this land is ours and shinobi are effaced from existence!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Kakashi-sensei! Where are you?"

Bewildered citizens around him looked quizzically at the yelling boy.

"Kakashi-sensei we need to talk right _now!_"

There was a plume of smoke and Kakashi stepped out of it. "Naruto. I've been looking for you!"

"I have the same for you!" Naruto jerked his head to a secluded alleyway between a butchery and jewelry shop. "In here!"

Kakashi followed him. "You are in grave danger Naruto!" he stated when they were alone.

"I know that, but that doesn't matter now! This entire _village_ is in grave danger!" And so Naruto relayed to his sensei what Jiraiya told him.

Just as the sun dipped itself behind the cover of the horizon, Naruto ended his explanation. Kakashi nodded. But then shook his head.

"But how do we alert the Hokage without having panic? We can't afford panic!"

"I can't think of a way either."

"It seems that panic is the only way out." Kakashi muttered.

"But panic will cause mass disorganization. In a war, we cannot act as multiple forces. We must be one!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Here's what we must do…"

Hinata felt that she had proven resourceful within the last few minutes. Instead of sitting down and thinking of mindless nonsense, she decided it was right to act for the village. As it was, every citizen she was able to holler at had grouped around her for her announcement.

"I shall be brief." She raised her voice, getting their attention. "There is going to be an army laying siege to Konoha by tomorrow. I need all of you to spread the news and bring all able fighters by the main gate to Konoha. You must do this for-"

"How do we know you are not lying and playing a simple prank on us?" a mother asked from the back.

An off-duty ANBU located in the mass of people about him relieved Hinata of answering that question. "I have heard it myself! Kakashi of the Sharingan has proof that Uchiha Itachi is back."

As though it was a wildfire, everybody began murmuring of dire situations that involved Itachi.

"We have the honest word of an ANBU speaking of this. We must act now before it's too late!" Hinata pried.

The murmurings melted away and grew to sayings of approval.

Black stained clouds hovered to the rear of the Shogun's horde. They shuffled noisily, some with high expectations of the impending battle. Others had demoralized themselves into submission.

"That's going to do nothing but hinder you in battle, Kaine." Shintaro said out of the side of his mouth.

"What… this?" Kaine patted his Wakizashi fondly. "I have always enjoyed a good side arm."

The Shogun mounted his horse, hushing the horde of warriors instantly. They all stood in ranks, ready for the short march to Konoha. All were tense.

"You are all about to partake in a glorious battle that shall be remembered as the day that the shinobi world was destroyed." He paused.

"Maybe you too will one day look back, and possibly say to your grandchildren, 'Yes, I remember it. On that day, we ensured purity. On that day we ensured righteousness. And on that day, we ruled the land!'" He shot his fist into the air.

It was met with a roar that every soldier present participated in. Adrenaline pumped into their bloodstreams. Their eyes began to cloud over in a mad rage.

"And on this day!" He continued. "We shall be victorious!"

Just then, whatever doubts any of the soldiers had, were just effaced from their thoughts and all were ready to die for the cause.


	22. What She Can't Understand

1Key

"words" talking

_Italics_ thoughts or simply italics

(words) authors notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha. 6:12 Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Hinata banged on Naruto's door. She had no doubt he was in there. She couldn't hear anyone in there, but her gut instincts told her he was in there. Relentlessly she pounded on the wooden door.

"Naruto. What are you doing in there? The enemy will be here soon! Most of our shinobi have already mobilized! Only seven of us are still waiting." Hinata hollered at the door.

There was no reply. Only silence. Hinata thought she heard metal rattling ever so slightly, but she couldn't be sure. Sasuke joined Hinata and hit the door rather forcefully.

"Come on Naruto Don't keep me held back from this battle!"

Hinata took a look at Sasuke and almost jumped. His high collar shirt was evidently gone along with his shorts. In its place, he wore navy blue long, flexible pants and a night black sleeveless shirt. Upon both was the Uchiha family crest. His Hitae-Ate had been moved to his left arm and Sasuke also wore black fingerless gloves… He was ready to fight.

He seemed to have raided the armory as well. Both of his legs had shuriken and kunai pouches. Across his back was slung a ninja-to. On his hip was a pair of kodachi and an assortment of scrolls. In his pouch, Sasuke carried a kama and a kusari-gama. Finally, both his forearms bore straps, which held triplets of throwing spikes similar to Haku's.

Hinata's eyes were diverted by the sound of Naruto's doorknob. It rattled and turned. Naruto stepped out through the crack and stood in the fading light.

He and Sasuke dressed strikingly similar. He too wore long flexible pants but his were colored a fire red and his sleeveless shirt shared the same color. Yet again, red found its way onto Naruto's fingerless gloves.

As for his weapons, Naruto doubled Sasuke's output. Naruto seemed to have ditched his shuriken pouch and swapped out for a pair of claws. On his back was strapped two hookswords; one on the upper right, pointing down and to the left and another one on his lower left, pointing up and to the right. Concealed in his pouch, Naruto carried a rope dart and an assortment of double sided kunais.

Naruto wordlessly locked the door behind him and dropped his key on the doormat.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata murmured. "You left your key."

"I know." Naruto said, and he walked on.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke found the rest of the remaining resistance already beginning their march to catch up with the first mass.

"I guess you didn't really want to wait!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi turned and waved but didn't slow down his pace.

"Son of a-" Sasuke muttered, breaking into a sprint. "Just wait 'till I get up there."

Hinata smiled at the jubilation. It was amazing how her friends could be so happy at a time like this. Almost as an answer to her pondering, Naruto threw a shoulder over her.

"Just let it loose." He said, inspecting a fingernail. "With low expectations, how can you be disappointed?" With this, he pecked a kiss on her cheek and caught up with Sasuke.

Being on horse back made any trip much easier than on foot. Shintaro almost felt sorry for the Ashigaru around him. But he wouldn't linger over that thought. He had earned this position. All those years he had worked under the thumb of his superiors. But look what it brought him. The second highest military position in his land. Now that was a thought he could linger over.

Yinagi quickened her pace and reached her friend. "So do you see a minor or major victory ahead?" She asked.

Shintaro slowly nodded, muttering "I see a grandiose victory. These are mere ninja. They stand no chance against our forces.

Yinagi smiled a smile that was more malicious than heart-warming. She looked up to the sky and noted that the black clouds were slowing their movement, but would be the no doubt. "I can already feel the adrenaline of battle within me."

"Save it for the enemy Yinagi. We shall have a lot of fun."

"Well it seems like you're dressed for a war." Hokage said to Naruto. Naruto and his party had caught up to the main forces, but lagged behind to have a brief talk with their Hokage. "Where did you manage to get all those weapons?"

Naruto grinned proudly. "I made them myself."

Hokage chuckled. "And exactly how long did that take you?"

"Well, I started very slowly since I had the red and black dreams. Then when this paranoia started, I sped up my pace." Naruto swung his claws about, testing their strength and sheathed them.

"You two look like you could be related." The old man said looking at Sasuke. "What made you dress so unique and yet so similar?"

Without even communicating, Sasuke and Naruto knew which answer was best.

"To stand out against our own men." They said in unison.

"Now that is admirable."

Hinata slipped to one side with Neji. They conversed in low tones.

"Naruto has been acting rather happier than normal. Do you understand it at all?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"No I don't" He lied. "I can guess he has a plan though. Otherwise, we'll all be dead!"

Naruto had just cleared a hill when he heard the distant drums of war. He immediately spun in it's direction and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He followed suit.

"We've spotted them!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata and Neji caught up with Naruto at the sound of war. Neji smiled.

"What we've all been waiting for..."

The Shogun leveled with Shintaro. "They have found us and we have found them." He nodded to Shintaro's regiment. "Take them to the right flank and hide behind those hills. We'll try to corner them in that shallow valley. When you hear the horn, ride like the wind."

Kakashi had sensed it in Naruto's abnormal behavior. He knew the most probable outcome of this battle. Naruto had seen it too. Kakashi patted the Hokage on his back and ran forward to the vanguard.

Naruto tightened his gloves and secured his pouch. Making sure he had all his weapons, he turned to Sasuke and extended a hand. Sasuke clasped his over Naruto's and had a sincere look on his face. Naruto did the same for Neji and the Hokage. However when he met Hinata, Naruto embraced her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Before she had time to act, he was gone, muddled into the soldiers up ahead.

Ninja-to the Japanese name for the standard short, straight ninja's sword

Kodachi the ninja counterpart for the tanto or wakizashi

Kama a short stick with a curved blade attached perpendicularly to one end.

Kusari-gama a weapon comprised of a kama attached to a long chain with weight on the other end

Claws (a pair) an ancient time ninja claw which was comprised of a small wood rectangle with three blades protruding from one of the longer sides. The palm was then placed on the rectangle long ways and the blades slid between the fingers

Rope dart a long rope attached to a dart shaped weight which could be thrown, propelled, swung or used as a choker


	23. It Has Begun

1

Key

"words" talking

_Italics_ thoughts or simply italics

(words) authors notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha. 7:09 Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

The enemy wasn't close enough to Naruto for him to be able to make out individual people. However, they were close enough for him to be able to grasp how big this army was. The entire hillside was seemingly coated in black dots. For a second, Naruto's legs froze. Fear grasped his chest, crushing it. He felt immediately confused. Unsure whether to run away or to go headlong into them. While he was contemplating this, he looked back at Konoha that lay to the west.

He would have stood there all day if Hinata did not catch his eye. She was walking in the same fashion she did months ago. Before he and her met. Her shoulders were now forward, slightly downward. She was holding her hands in front of her, her head tilted down toward her half of The Hearts Game that she handled affectionately. She was seemingly mesmerized. Fortunately, Hinata did not notice Naruto looking at her. She seemed to be thinking hard about something contained within the trinket.

"Hey man." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto jolted back to the present situation. He didn't even notice Sasuke was standing there.

Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto, she's going to be alright. Neji will make sure she doesn't get into any big fights."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Sasuke immediately identified the situation, but decided not to mention it.

"Calm down. I'll have your back the whole time."

The left flank of the Shogun's horde opened up to mask the movement of Shintaro's squad. They would approach over the Southern hills after the horn was blown.  
Shintaro felt the presence of someone to his left.

"So this is the attack force?" The voice said. "I'd thought that the Shogun would give his leading commander something a little bigger than this."

Shintaro turned to see Itachi. "You watch your tongue about the Shogun. Or I will cut you in two." The warrior growled menacingly.

Itachi drew back with a hurt look on his face. "I meant no offense. Surely you will able to defeat your opposition with your current limits."

Their pace blatantly quickened. Naruto felt the adrenaline seep through his body, into his muscles. Slowly, he sped his pace increasing every second until he jogged faster than those around him. An unseen force pulled him like a puppetmaster would pull a puppet.

Sasuke barelymanaged to keep with him. They both smiled. Naruto's attire was chosen for one purpose and one purpose alone; to stand out in the fight. Nobody would have any trouble finding a bright red shirt amidst black. Sasuke simply liked black. He would not stray from his favorite color.

Soon the two friends were at the vanguard, only a few ranks from the front line. They tried to get as close to their enemies as they could. Naruto knew it didn't matter. He had made up his mind. He would give this fight all he had and would not hold back. In fact, a majority of his earlier fantasies included a battle of massive proportions. Much like this one.

Besides, if there was a problem, he always had a back-up plan... he only hoped the situation didn't get that desperate.

The Shogun was easily noticeable as the only man in the area on horseback. This served two very useful purposes for his men. The one's behind saw him in front and saw him as a morale booster. The ones in front knew that they had the Shogun at their backs. This boosted _their_ morale. Morale was half the battle. It was the fight in the dog, not the dog in the fight.

Shintaro pushed himself up onto his horse, and it neighed in exhilaration. It knew what was coming. It had been through many fights alongside his master. He was very loyal and knew better than too let Shintaro down. It was almost a love for his rider.  
Neighboring Ashigaru stood up and stretched. Their fight wouldn't be too long from now…

Naruto did not know he could run so fast. Much less knock someone down with that much power. All he did know was that the man he drop-kicked was knocked off of his feet. It was an unusual feeling. It was sort of a split reaction. For a second, after striking the man, Naruto felt almost sorry. That was until he was the look in the man's eyes after he was knocked down. Then Naruto became all business.

It took a long time getting used to having to scan and identify the battlefield for those against you, and those with you. After what seemed like hours, Naruto was able to find Sasuke. Ducking a blade, he rolled and sprang to his friends' side. A rather short warrior lunged at Naruto. For a moment, he panicked. But then seeing the weapon, Naruto parried with his flat palm, spun, and knocked the enemy to the ground.

Adrenaline coursed through his body, a raging torrent of energy that would not falter.

A Yari sped toward him. Grabbing it, Naruto crashed his palm into the wood, leaving nothing but splinters behind. Now Naruto had a foreign weapon. It looked like a spear, and so he used it like such.

Shintaro was itching to fight. He spied at ground zero from his perch. "C'mon" he muttered. "Someone blow the horn…"

Naruto spied something oddly familiar out of the corner of his right eye. He knew that he saw the warrior before this. It hit him like a train.

The enemy he was the man who had given Hinata the drowning form "interrogation".

It was Kaine…


	24. Target Acquired

1

Key

"words" talking

_Italics_ thoughts or simply italics

(words) authors notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha. 7:45 Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

The last ray of sun, which was so far the only visible source of light, seemed to be directed straight into Kaine's eyes. It was almost an omen. As though someone didn't want him to see what was coming.

His back was to him. Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "I need you to cover for me while I'm away."

Sasuke dealt one soldier a crushing knee to the ribs, and finished him with a crescent kick. "Go ahead, but make sure that it's damn important. These guys are dangerous." He bobbed under a hacking Ashigaru, and counterattacked with a crouching sweep.

"Don't worry yourself. This is as important as the word 'important' permits." Naruto said with clenched teeth.

Kaine felled an enemy with a sweep of his Naginata. The shinobi lay defenseless on his back as Kaine let his horse finish the job with a stomp of its hooves. That was definitely not a peaceful way to die, but then again, is there a peaceful way to die in war?

His further contemplation on the matter was stopped short by the oncoming enemies. They were harder to kill than he had imagined it. Most of them had the energy of animals. Even more of them were as relentless as the next.

Hinata had been fairing better than Neji had been wishing for. In fact, Neji began to grow envious of his cousin's spirit. However, he did notice a weakness in her fighting. She wouldn't make any fatal attacks. Hinata was only worried about keeping the enemy at bay, not getting rid of them for good.

_Once a softy, always a softy._ Neji thought to himself.

Sasuke was noticing a similar pattern in Naruto's fighting. He refused to kill anyone. He too, would only knock enemies down and continue his progress to the man on horseback. He didn't use any of his lethal weapons, only using his kunai and an assortment of shuriken.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Kill someone. Otherwise they'll keep on coming."

Sasuke wished he hadn't taken that moment to worry about his friend, because just then a blade cut down the length his forearm. Cursing silently, the Genin turned and gave his attacker what he deserved.

Naruto averted his eyes just quick enough from the sun to see a rather small enemy soldier rushing at him with an axe. He grabbed the shaft of the axe, and wrenched it out the would-be assaulter's hands and gave him a straight punch to the jaw, knocking him out.

With his knew found weapon, Naruto hooked it around an enemy's shield, tore it from his grasp, and swinging the axe around, cut the soldier's Achilles tendon. Blood seeped down the blade, into the seems between the handle and Naruto's hand. He shuddered and dropped it.

Kaine saw a white-haired enemy several yards away, and took his mark on him. Turning his horse around, the Samurai raised his weapon, and charged towards the unlucky Konoha warrior.

Kakashi was looking the wrong way, concentrating on finishing off the enemy to his front. Dodging the blows brought upon him by the enemy was no problem at all. It was the counter-attacks that were quite the dilemma. There was never an open spot.

For a moment, Kakashi was almost contemplating whether he'd be able to win this battle.

Then, a familiar voice emerged from the indistinct din of war. "Kakashi-sensei! Get out of the way!"

Naruto witnessed the man he swore to kill, Kaine, swing his Naginata in a downward arc. The horse blocked his view, causing Naruto to hope that only his sensei had time to dodge out of the way.

There was only one way to find that one out. Gulping down the ebbing lump in his throat, Naruto raised his head and barked out.

"Kaine!"

Kaine had missed. His original target rolled just in the nick of time. The ending result was the death of one of Kaine's favorite subordinates, Ryu Horosaka, the man who the opposing soldier was dueling with before he moved.

Kaine gritted his teeth and pulled the blade out of his friend's chest, wishing he wasn't so reckless.

Then his anger was redirected. Someone had warned his target of the oncoming danger. _Where is that bastard?_

Almost like an answer to his musing, he heard a boy yell, "Kaine!"

Kaine turned his horse about, facing the source of the noise. It was a boy. A mere boy. Kaine almost felt sorry for having to kill this child, but he knew it must be done.

"Are you the one who robbed me of my kill?" He said hoarsely.

"Depends." Naruto smirked. "Do you enjoy killing your friends? If you do," The smirk disappeared and Naruto narrowed his eyes in an icy glare. "then I'm as innocent as that girl you tried to drown a few weeks ago. Remember me?"

Like ants, a cold shiver crept up Kaine's spine, ending to burry itself into the back of his mind. He couldn't shake it loose.

Swallowing his pride, and making sure not to lose face in front of his soldiers, Kaine leaned forward on his saddle and chuckled. "Why if it isn't little fox boy? How have you been? Is your girlfriend doing okay?"

Naruto ignored the mockery and ground his teeth. "You'll never be forgiven for what you've done." Removing the hookswords from his back, the juvenile ninja twirled them deftly and gripped the handles tightly in anger. "Now come and accept your punishment!"

Kakashi could only see his back. From this angle, the Jounin could easily kill him and the enemy wouldn't know what hit him. Kakashi began his move, slowly unsheathing his kunai.

"Kakashi!" Naruto glared at his teacher. "Stay out of this one!"

Kakashi was insulted at his subordinate's lack of respect. But that look in his eyes… That look was one he had seen before. It was a protective, almost vengeful look. He was fighting for a purpose of his own. Not one that was appointed by a leader of his country.

Kakashi smiled. Naruto was never one to take orders smoothly, but this…! This was what gained one the respect of a true warrior.

Kaine turned in his saddle to see the one called Kakashi. Taking the opportunity, Kaine laughed whole-heartedly. "You heard him! Stay out of this fight!"

Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Kaine! Look at me!"

Shaking visibly, the man obeyed.

"That's more like it, coward. Now come and face me like the warrior you claim to be." The shinobi crouched, waiting for his assailant to make the first move.

Kaine flexed on the back of his horse and sighed, trying to act tough. "You asked for it kid. I'll be done with you in ten minutes."


	25. A Great Casualty

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY VULGAR CONTENT! READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED!_**

Key

"words" talking

_Italics_ thoughts or simply italics

(words) authors notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha.8:19 Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

It was a mistake Kaine would later regret ever taking. However, at the time, he was not nearly as nostalgic. In fact, he felt that he could actually beat the boy around when he accepted the challenge.

Rearing up his horse, Kaine started him at a trot. Then it transformed into a full gallop. He would be on the boy in a matter of seconds. Taking aim, he raised his Naginata into the air, preparing it for the swinging arc.

Naruto remained visibly cool. Even Kakashi admired his valor. All of the nearby fighters put down their arms and turned their attention to the duel that was building in the center of them. In fact, most of them backed up to give the combatants more room to fight in.

From Sasuke's position he could hear a large portion of the battle's sounds cease. He and his current enemy turned and slowly made their way to the position of uncanny peace.

The bladed weapon came down in a blur. Anything in its path would surely have been cut down or maimed. Kakashi flinched just at the sight of it. However, the place that Naruto once populated was now vacant.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto rolled to the right, just under the horse's belly, to appear on the opposite side of his enemy.

Kaine pulled his horse around, leveling with Naruto. "Stop squirming. It will only make your death all the more painful."

"Get off that little pony you call a war horse and we'll meet a compromise shorty." Naruto taunted back.

Fueled by the new insult, Kaine charged on horseback again, swinging the Naginata once more. Once more, the blade came down on nothing but air, because once again, Naruto rolled under the horse.

"Damn you fox boy. Get back here." Kaine shouted, turning his horse around again.

"How about you get down here!" Naruto retorted. "And we'll fight like men."

"Men?" Kaine snorted as he started his steed into another gallop. "You're just a kid."

"Come on Kaine." Naruto said plainly.

"Make me come down there then!"

Kaine pulled his weapon back.

"Okay then," Naruto shrugged. "Your loss."

The Naginata came down for the last time. In a mind-boggling blur, Naruto raised his hookswords and, slipping the curved length under slips in Kaine's armor, pulled him down to the earth in a deafening clang of steel crunching.

Hopping back, Naruto smiled. "Wasn't that hard now was it? Now I'll teach you how to get up off your ass. It's just as easy as getting off that horse of yours. Now see here, I put this here," the comical ninja hooked Kaine's belt sash in one of his hookswords and pulled. "Up you go."

Kaine fumed at the way the boy was treating him. In his blinding rage, Kaine swiped at Naruto's face. The boy dodged nimbly backwards, just avoiding the fist.

"Feisty, are we?" Naruto smiled coolly.

"Shut the hell up!" Kaine tried to hit him again, but thanks to Naruto's reflexes, missed. "Get your ass back here!"

Naruto put on an expression of mock surprise, speaking the crowd around him. "We've got quite a mouth on this one here, don't we?"

This brought a raucous laughter from the adjacent listeners. Even Kaine's own men laughed, feeling slightly insecure in doing so. This did nothing to lighten their commander's mood. He thrashed at his enemy again. His only result was more laughter and mortification.

Kaine's face burned in a scalding anger he had never experienced before. This novelty made it worse.

In a sudden blur or speed, two bodies held Kaine by the arms and knocked him to his knees. He struggled, but the hands were tough and calloused. At least one of them was. The other was smaller, but just as powerful. Looking to either side, Kaine saw who his imprisoners were. One had black hair that came to points on both sides of his cheeks. The other was the white-haired ninja he had tried to kill.

"This will be your last few minutes. It might be hard to grasp it now, so I'll let it set in for a few seconds." Naruto breathed in deeply through his nostrils. "It's a great day to kill and be killed isn't it Kaine?"

Fear crawled over Kaine's skin. Goosebumps were telltales of his mental state. His eyes dilated the slightest fraction. Despite his terminal position, Kaine managed to think semi-clearly. _I can't take all three of them on my own._ He thought. _I'd have much better chances with the brat… but how to get rid of these two? Begging is out of the question. _It took Kaine only a few more seconds for his plan to come full-circle. He knew exactly what to say…

"Hey fox-boy!" Kaine hollered.

Naruto cocked his head and smiled. "What is it, my friend?"

Kaine put on a smile just a broad. "Your girlfriend," Naruto flinched visibly. "you can seriously do better than that. I mean, who here hasn't seen a part of her pale ass and… oh well you know the rest."

Naruto's grip on his weapons tightened.

"I remember," Kaine smile grew even more in realization he was hitting a nerve. "as I tortured her, she moaned like the little whore she is, begging for more and more, all the time realizing she was cheating on you. But she didn't care. She enjoyed it too much." He licked his lips. "You know she's a masochist don't you? Gaining pleasure out of pain. Don't you think, Naruto, that that is one of the best trade-offs in the world?"

Kaine paused at Naruto's silence. "Don't you…?"

Naruto flexed his muscles and gritted his teeth, seething, "Kakashi! Sasuke! Let him go, now!"

Kaine stood up and marveled at his own genius. "So, now that we've established that your little princess is nothing more than a money-squandering, pleasure-seeking, sniveling, and sorry _bitch_, I think we can get this show on the road!"

It was then that Naruto made his move. Kaine had expected the boy to act with a vengeance, but nothing like what had happened.

His hand reached out and caught hold of Kaine's throat. His other hand pulled his arm behind himself while his leg brought Kaine to the ground. He floundered helplessly on the ground as Naruto squeezed with an inhuman power against his esophagus.

Sinking his nails into Kaine's neck, Naruto leaned down and spoke in a hushed tone. "You seem to use that voice of yours quite a lot, now don't you? I think its about time you shut the hell up!"

Then, in one swift motion, Naruto put and iron grip on Kaine's vocal chords and yanked with all his might. His hand came away his enemy's vocal chords, still oozing with blood.

The last thing Kaine saw on this earth was the once-blue eyes of his attacker, which were now a bone-chilling, blood-curdling red…


	26. War's Council

To answer TimeShifter's question about how much longer this fanfiction is going to be, this fanfiction is in its final chapters. There's going to be this chapter and at least one more after it. There may be two if I can't fit in the content that I have in my head.

Key

"words" characters talking

_words_ characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 1. Outskirts of Konoha.9:00 p.m. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

The sun had just recently set and the moon was full. This was seen as both an asset and a liability for both the ninja of Konoha and the warriors of the far-off lands. The warriors found it as both because they knew that they were harder to see in the failing light, being dressed in black, and they also they that their enemy worked better in the night. The shinobi found the moon as a liability since their enemies were the same color as shadow, however, the light provided a moral boost to those close enough to the scene to see it in the light.

Kaine lay clawing at air, his eyes clouding over and his mouth spurting blood. The boy standing above him dropped the gored vocal chords and smashed his foot into Kaine's neck. His response was a squished gurgle, and the body stopped writhing.

Naruto looked up and smiled. When they saw his face, everyone gasped either audibly or inwardly. His yellow hair was thrown back in dangerous looking spikes and his canines were as long as a fox's. His cheeks had what looked like painted whiskers on them, but the scariest part was his eyes. A black slit for a pupil sliced through the iris which was like a pool of blood.

Nobody moved for the longest time. It was a good minute before Kakashi made up his mind. He entered the center of the carnage and put up his hands, speaking for almost everyone there.

"I believe that there has been enough death for one night. I, for one, am going back to my encampment and resting for tomorrow. Celebrate and drink to your content with your friends. It might be the last time you see them."

Kakashi pulled Naruto back, shaking him out of his Kyubi stupor. "Naruto!" he seethed under his breath, speaking so lowly only Naruto could hear. "If you let him out now, you will waste all your chakra and get us all killed. You won't be able to control him!"

He didn't protest. Actually he enjoyed the possibility of rest and relaxation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto sighed. "I just killed that man," He put his hands in front of him and stared at them "with these hands."

His sensei nodded. "And do you regret it?"

"No." Naruto said truthfully. "But I do…"

"No!" Kakashi interrupted. "There are no buts. You do what your instincts tell you to do. Otherwise, you fool yourself, and you will not know what you truly are or what you seek."

If the situation wasn't so unusual, Naruto would have laughed at his teacher's comment. But, he remained quiet.

Back at the Shogun's camp, men were sharpening their weapons and practicing their skills in preparation for tomorrow's battle. They would not be so ashamed again. Miruden, Kaine's abandoned apprentice, was reliving the killing of his esteemed mentor in his head. He tried to analyze how the red-clothed shinobi attacked. Miruden felt that next time he met the boy, the boy would be on the ground, writhing for air.

The air of the opposing camp was very different, if not the opposite. Men were gathered around blazing fires, telling their victories of the day. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke was right along side the drunken shinobi, singing songs about Konoha's past. Sakura decided not to spoil is fun, but instead, offered him more rice wine, which he declined and determinedly kissed her. This caused rough laughter from everyone in the vicinity, even Sakura herself laughed.

The other two were also inseparable. Actually, they were always connected somehow. Either their hands were in each other's grasp or they were embracing one another. At the current moment, Naruto had Hinata's head tucked under his chin, and his arms around her. They both sat around the warmth of the fire and company of good friends, laughing at Sasuke's drunk antics and gasped at some of the amazing stories narrated by the good Hokage himself; who took quite some coaxing to do so.

Anything Hinata could have done for Naruto; as Sakura did for Sasuke; was pushed aside whenever she offered it to Naruto. He didn't care about her politeness or what she did for him. Her being there was enough. At times, Naruto was the one offering her food and refreshments.

As the night wore on, one by one, people said their good nights and headed to their tents to sleep over the merriment of the evening. It wasn't long before only the most powerful men and few women were gathered in a circle around the last living flame in the camp. The Hokage headed the group, seated in a chair above those around him.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Kakashi were some of the several present. Of course, seated right in Naruto's lap was Hinata who stared into the flames which seemed to dance in her presence. Hokage brought order and got to the point.

"As you all undoubtedly know, there is going to be a large battle tomorrow. Does anyone have a plan of attack? I understand we have the skill over these men, but not the numbers. I'm open to suggestions."

There was a moment of silence. Kakashi broke it with his suggestion. "We could be very old fashioned and perform an assassination tonight. I would be the one doing the honors, if you don't mind."

Hokage seemed to think it over, but was interrupted by Kurenai, her face plastered in anxiety. "But Kakashi, surely they would have expected this from a village of ninja. You'll be ambushed and killed!"

The village champion calmed her with a hand. "Now, now Kurenai, I was about to say the same thing. That maneuver would be totally absurd. I'm looking for something more along the lines of battle strategies."

A fox-masked ANBU raised his hand and spoke. "Would a strike and run attack seem affective. Send a small task force and perform guerilla tactics."

This seemed to get a murmur of approval. Kakashi looked at the speaker and nodded his appraisal. Hokage bobbed his head in thought.

Then Naruto heard a small voice. At first he wasn't sure if he heard it due to the whispering and mumbling people. He listened again and heard it more clearly. He smiled and decided to let his comrades know.

"Hey, quiet!" he yelled.

It took a short amount of time for everyone to shut up and listen to what Naruto had to say. Instead of talking, he pointed at Hinata, who continued to stare into the flames.

The Hokage looked at her sternly and said, "What do you have to say young Hyuga?"

"Well Hokage; your excellence; I just don't see a point to all the killing. Think about it. Who is the one who feels that his country should attack another: the leader and his advisers?"

"Are you getting somewhere Hinata," Neji asked rather violently.

She held her hand out, signaling him to bear with her. "Now ask yourself, who does the fighting? The warriors do all the dirty work. Why?"

"Because they are loyal to their country," the ANBU who spoke earlier said with a jingoistic tone.

"By choice or by law," Hinata inquired.

This brought a silence of realization to the circle.

"So why do they fight and die for something they don't believe in," she asked them.

"Ms. Hyuga, not to be rude, but could you please get to the point?" Kakashi said.

"Sure." Hinata cleared her throat. "I propose that we approach the fight much like the one that was taken earlier today. Take those who truly wish to fight for this cause and pit them against their enemies. For instance, it would be our best and most loyal against their captains. Doesn't it make sense?"

A unanimous vote was taken that their attack scheme tomorrow would be the one Hinata proposed. After the vote was taken, the Hokage looked straight into Hinata's eyes and said "You are a very wise and mature young woman for your age Hinata. Hiashi should be very proud of you."

When the meeting was adjourned, Naruto walked Hinata to her personal tent and they stopped in front. The young man stared into her eyes and said with all sincerity, "That was a great thing you did tonight. You may have saved our country from hundreds of casualties."

He managed not to say that she increased the death probability of those few who would face off.

"You've grown a lot since the first time I first time I saw you, and I'm very proud of you Hinata," he whispered. Naruto hugged her warmly and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

Swallowing her courage, Hinata managed to grab Naruto's hand before he walked away. "Naruto," she said blushing, "I have something to show you before you go."

Hiashi watched as his daughter and her boyfriend slipped into the confines of her tent, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be out of it until morning. Under any other circumstances, Hiashi would be in there, skinning the boy alive. However, due to certain foresights of his, he wanted Hinata to have as much fun as possible.


	27. Battle Royal

For those of you who are confused about "Hinata's Torture", the scene is in Chapter 8 when Kaine was shoving Hinata's head underwater "torturing" her to get the whereabouts of Naruto.

Key

"words" characters talking

_words _ characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 2. Outskirts of Konoha. 6:47 A.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Naruto had never woken up so refreshed. The down feather pillow he rest his head on was the best he had ever felt. The satin sheets draped over his chest were of a pattern he had never seen. And the air… the air was the greatest part of the whole setting. It wasn't just the jasmine and mint he smelled, but the intangible feeling that he couldn't place to any one sense.

Almost romantically, he breathed in and out as if the air was sacred; which it was to him. He repeated it several more times until he felt like he had enough. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Concerned, he rose, slipped on his clothes and burst through the front flap into the chilly morning air.

Naruto easily saw his breath leaving a trail of short puffy clouds behind him as he dog-trotted about, looking for Hinata.

Miruden looked down the blade of his tanto, finally satisfied at its edge. With this, he sheathed it and stood to dress his armor on. It was nothing fancy. He donned a feather-light satin undershirt and placed black and red leather plates on top of this. It left him light and mobile. His battle tactics were based on speed.

Yinagi and Takarashi passed by to give their condolences for Kaine's loss. Miruden accepted and thanked them, knowing it was polite to do so. Then he added, "If you are to fight this red boy, would you please leave him to me? Even if he is far beyond my skill?"

Yinagi was about to tell him no and scold him for being arrogant when Takarashi bowed and said, "I would not have it any other way Miruden. You may have the honors…," He paused. "With one exception."

Miruden looked up at him like a son to a father. "What is it?"

Shintaro appeared from around a tent with an object in a black sash. It was wrapped and tied taut with a green and black piece of linen. From the way he carried it, Miruden thought it was sacred.

"The exception, my friend, is this gift I have here for you." Takarashi motioned to Shintaro who followed up by pulling the linen and unfolding the flaps of cloth one by one. After a good deal of unwrapping, and Miruden drumming his fingers impatiently, Shintaro lifted a sheathed Katana. The scabbard was like the cloth it was contained in. A black background was cut through with seemingly aimless ribbons of poison-green paint. The pattern, when mixed with the glossy finish, was enchanting.

Then Shintaro removed the sword from its housing. Miruden gasped when he was the blade's magnificent craftsmanship. The tsuba was an intricate carving of two battling serpents with their fangs bared. Their scales were ever-evident and almost made the snakes look real. The blade was curved slightly with writing at the base. Its sliver sheen mesmerized Miruden. However, the most impressive aspect of the weapon was narrated by Takarashi.

"Miruden, have you heard of the Ritoren Dragon?"

He nodded dumbly, but subconsciously knew very well of what he spoke. The Ritoren Dragon was an ancient, venom-dragon, the last of its kind before they seemingly disappeared. The myth was that a man named Kitome slew the dragon and used its poisonous venom for many different uses.

"This sword," Takarashi continued, as he pointed at the razor-sharp blade, "was crafted by Kitome himself. However, this is no ordinary sword. Do you see the edge?"

Miruden tore his eyes away from the writing and looked at the sword's edge. He just then noticed that it too was lined in that greenish-poison color.

"It has been laced with the poison from the Ritoren Dragon: the most powerful poison known to man." He looked at Miruden in the eyes. "Do you know what makes Ritoren poison so potent?"

"No, sir."

"You see," he stated, throwing an arm around the young man, "the poison doesn't attack the heart, or the brain." He pointed to both of them. "No, it attacks the spirit. The spirit of the victim is slaughtered and the body is left empty and uninhabited. It's not a pleasant experience for the victim while the venom is inflicting its symptoms."

The way the older warrior said it sent a shiver down Miruden's spine.

When Naruto finally found her, she was sharpening blades and practicing with a kodachi. Relieved that she was safe, Naruto remained hidden behind a banner until he felt the moment was right.

Hinata was in the middle of a spinning back slash when Naruto jumped in front of her sword's path. Her momentum kept the blade moving and she shrieked in terror. When the edge of the weapon was a fraction from his chest, Naruto grabbed the sword with his fingertips to ensure it didn't hit his palm.

He smiled devilishly. Hinata sighed heavily and almost fainted. "That was a very foolish stunt Naruto; I could've accidentally killed you!"

He shook his head, maintaining his smile. "Nope. I'm too good for that."

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well then," she gave him a smile that would melt butter. "I guess you're too good for this then."

Spinning swiftly, she wrenched the short sword free and attacked his middle. In response, Naruto only had to suck in his gut to avoid it. His body didn't move a fraction.

"Now, a counter-attack."

Naruto grabbed the kama he had tucked in his belt and slashed away. Hinata was also quick to the draw. She stepped back, putting her sword perpendicular to the ground, and successfully stopped the miniature scythe in its tracks. Hinata thought she had him right then and there, but then Naruto did something she didn't expect.

Taking his other hand, Naruto produced yet another kama, and with it, he quickly yet gently placed it behind the nape of Hinata's neck. Taking his time, he slowly lured her in until their faces were almost touching.

The young kunoichi put her head at an angle and said, "That's cheating."

He gave her his award-winning smile and replied very coolly. "You know I don't cheat. I'm just a ninja, and ninja always have a back-up plan."

Hinata looked surprised. "Really? Like this one?" She unsheathed her kunai and put its blade to Naruto's throat.

He sighed. "…Damn."

Miruden tightened the leather strips on his cloth foot coverings and slipped his overshoe on top of it. Donning his old master's war helmet, Miruden added the finishing touches by securing his tanto to his waist with a sash. Carrying the Ritoren sword in his hands reverently, Miruden pushed the tent flap aside and walked into the new day.

Fitting the scabbard into the slot located on his back, Naruto unsheathed the ninja-to to make sure the scabbard was far down enough for him to pull the sword out. Satisfied, he fastened a three-pronged claw to one side of his waist. The other side was occupied by his anti-infantry favorite, his nunchukah. The last assortment of weapons was stored in his once-kunai pouch. In it could be found a variation of shuriken, a rope dart, caltrops, and two soldier pills.

Silently, he strapped thin, but hard slabs of steel to his forearms, perfect for blocking sword attacks. The final, and possibly most important, weapon in Naruto's arsenal was the small ball bearings fitted into the knuckles of his gloves.

When he stepped outside, Sasuke was already waiting for him. Naruto silently cursed him for being so damn punctual, but smiled a toothy grin. Sasuke had no problem in returning it.

"I think we should talk to the girls before we go today." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned his head to look in their direction. To say the least, he was surprised… very surprised. They both looked as though they went through some sort of transformation. Hinata's normal apparel was gone. Instead, she wore a tunic of white and black. The kodachi she used early that morning, had been paired up with another, and belted to her lower back.

Sakura's dress had been cut short and her weapon of choice were two fans made out of paper, and two with metal barbs protruding from the iron fittings. If Naruto and Sasuke hadn't known them before, the two girls would have looked pretty dangerous.

Sasuke concealed his smile in fake coughs and both of them walked up to their female counter-parts.

"Nice dress." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. "Where'd you get it?"

She failed to see the sarcasm in his voice, and promptly answered. "I made it myself. These fans were my mother's."

Naruto wasn't anywhere near as joking. He looked at both of them sternly. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Hinata was unfazed by his sternness. "What does it look like? I'm not going to let you just run out there and get hurt. We're going with both of you, and don't try to change our minds."

Sasuke spoke up. "They have a point, Naruto. They're both part of our village and they both know how to fight in one way or another."

It took a few more statements back and forth for Naruto to concede. "Ok. You two can come with us, but don't you _dare_ put your back to an enemy. This is no game. You can get killed out there." He pointed a finger at both of them. "Got it?"

They both nodded in response.

"Good." Sasuke stated with a smile. "Then let's get to the vanguard double-time. I'm not going to take and leftovers. I want first dibs."

Amid the laughter, all four of them sped as quickly as they could to the frontline.

They met Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Neji near the front of the pack. After a deal of bickering with a dozen larger ANBU who felt that the frontline was no place for a Genin, the eight comrades pushed their way to the front by the Hokage.

"It's a beautiful valley isn't it?" he asked them.

"It sure is," was Sakura's response.

"It's a pity that its soil will be soaked in blood today," said Sasuke.

They all agreed with him.

Then they saw the first wave. It was very similar to the day before.

The same standard bearers stood at the front of the ranks. Behind them were the upper-class Samurai. They were all on horseback, with weapons on their waists. Just like yesterday, they all were in black clothing.

Before the enemy could charge, Hokage himself held up two giant white flags and crossed them. It was the sign for a council of leaders. The opposing force complied with two crossed white flags.

Hokage nodded and grinned. "It looks like this might be over by the end of today, if we're lucky."

They met in the basin of the valley with the sun was staring down at them as if it was eagerly awaiting the fight. A light breeze was the only respite from its rays. The temperature was surprisingly high for January. It was at least in 50's (Fahrenheit), the perfect temperature for fighting.

The front ranks dismounted their horses and bowed to their opponents. This surprised the Konoha ninja at first, but a signal from their Hokage sent the front rows into a similar bow. The foreigners accepted the defenders' "agreement" and their Shogun strode to a point between the two armies. One used to such proceedings, the Hokage walked to meet him. It would be there that they would discuss battling terms.

When they met, they bowed again and started their discussion. The Hokage stared off.

"It does not make sense to have them die for the ideals of us," he said, speaking in reference to the armies.

"You are a wise leader," The Shogun said with admiration. "Of course I have seen to this too. The only problem between us is the terms of engagement. How many combatants? What form of battle will this be? Things like that are easily set between us two."

The Hokage nodded. "As for the combatants, I believe that an even number should suffice. Will there be an age limit to the battlers?"

He shook his head. "No, because I understand that some of your best fighters are the young ones." In his thoughts, however, the Shogun agreed to no age limit because he was counting on Miruden participating.

"This is fine. So, there will be twelve combatants from each side, twenty-four all together. The form of battle will be done in pairs; two of my warriors against two of your warriors. Cross-battling is forbidden and honorable combat is optional. I trust that your men are adaptable?"

The Shogun nodded, aware that the defender had the final decision. It was a simple unwritten rule of the battlefield. Bowing once more, they both backed away to their respectable sides.

Naruto was getting fidgety. When the Hokage finally came back, he immediately began questioning him. "Hokage, sir, what's happening? What sort of battle will it be? How many of us will be battling? Will I-"

"Will you be battling?" The Hokage smiled. "Of course you will be, as long as you agree."

The Shogun addressed the men he personally picked. "You twelve will be fighting twelve of their men. I have chosen you for your unique abilities to fight as pairs. After all, this war will be decided by pairs. I won't assign teams. Simply find someone you can battle with and stay by their side. It will be basically a paired battle royal. Attacking pairs not engaged with you is forbidden. Any weapon is permitted."

Miruden smiled at this announcement. Shintaro put his arm over Miruden's shoulder. "You're with me. Together, we will avenge Kaine's death."

After the Hokage was finished announcing the rules, he pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He read aloud from it. "The fighters I have selected will be read and must come forward."

He began. "Yugara Zanha" (Zanha the ANBU from chapter 8), "Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Isashi Kigatsu, Iichi Rashi, Tirashi Ryu"

The selected Konoha ninja stepped forward. Hinata looked crestfallen for not being picked. A relentless stare from Naruto discouraged her from speaking up.

After they met in the center, the Konoha ninja began choosing teammates. Zanha and Kigatsu paired up, their expertise similar. Rashi joined with Ryu and Kakashi joined Gai for old times' sake. That left the Genin to be paired up. The Hokage took care of this for them since his choice would have been best.

"Naruto, you focus on weaponry and physical attacks, this mean you need to pair with the opposite. You go with Neji. Sasuke, you are of a special bloodline. Your best partner would be a ninja with mostly or all Taijutsu experience: Lee. That leaves Sakura and Kiba to be put together." He smiled at both of them. "They actually fit one another, the smart-know-it-all girl and the brute-strength-and-tactics boy."

They all smiled at their village leader's rare occasions of comedy. Filled with humor, the twelve teammates turned to their enemies.

tsuba Japanese word for the sword hilt

kodachi The ninja counter-part for the samurai tanto (basically a very, very short ninja-to)

honorable combat An old, chivalrous form of combat when there is a team against a team and all but one of one team has been killed/eliminated. The remaining soldier may ask to engage the remaining enemies one at a time.

Isashi Kigatsu, Iichi Rashi, Tirashi Ryu These are three ANBU I made up. They don't exist in Naruto, so don't go looking them up. I personally think that Isashi Kigatsu sounds like he might be in it.


	28. Careless Mistakes

**Warning: This Fanfiction chapter may contain content too violent for some readers. Reader's discretion is advised.**

Key

"words" characters talking

_words _characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 2. Outskirts of Konoha. 12:00 P.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

The sun was at its most unrelenting hour and decided to live up to its preceding temperatures. There was still no sign of clouds anywhere other than the foreboding cluster of melancholy clouds sweeping in from the far northeast. That was weird too. The whole weather situation was weird that day.

However, the weather wasn't the only thing weird on that day. The intangible feeling that clung to your neck hairs like white on rice. Despite all his best efforts, Naruto couldn't stop himself from both regretting and relishing the fact that he was in this fight. On the one hand, he finally had the opportunity to put his skills to the test in a non-clandestine way. But, on the hand, these opponents were like none he had ever faced with the exception of Kaine. Also, the Kyubi wasn't in control now, Naruto was.

Splitting into parallel rows in integers of two, the twenty-four fighters faced their adversaries. Naruto and Neji looked at the two men across from them. They both carried two swords apiece; two of the swords' handles were green and black as well as the scabbard. The two Genin would have to watch those. Lee and Sasuke faced off with what seemed to be one enemy. He was tall and lanky. His limbs were limp and his back slouched. Just as Lee was about to speak about the lack of a second enemy, _he_ appeared.

Sasuke's blood boiled and his eyes narrowed. He stared down his brother in contempt. "You son of a bitch…"

Itachi was unfazed and grinned back broadly. "How have you been little brother? I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble. You know I've been waiting for this day for quite some time, don't you?"

"As have I." Without as much as moving a muscle, he activated his Sharingan.

Lee nudged him. "Sasuke, you know that you can't take him. Nobody here can; with one exception of course."

Sasuke gave him a look of doubt. "Oh really? I guess you're the only one then, right?" Sarcasm was dripping from his words.

Lee acted like it wasn't there. "Yes."

Sasuke refused to believe him, but he also had a feeling that he knew what was coming. "Just tell me before I'm forced to kill him myself."

"He obviously has a similar kekkei-genkai since you're both related. Think about it. Were you able to beat me the first time you fought me? You could only defeat an exclusively Taijutsu opponent by studying his moves and training. Your brother hasn't had that opportunity. So, if I let all my power out at the beginning, then he should be far easier for me than for you."

Sasuke wanted to disagree. He really wanted to, but Lee's explanation had no loopholes or gaps. He was one-hundred percent correct. Sasuke raised a finger. "I have a better idea. How about we both get rid of Mr. Slinky, and attack Itachi as one force? Two against one is hardly fair."

"Alright then. We have a plan and the means to execute it." Lee put out his hand. "Good luck to you Uchiha Sasuke."

Shintaro silently thought up his secret plans. Once the outcome of the battles were found, he would regroup with Yinagi and Takarashi, and together, they would overthrow and slay the Shogun. Once the other village leader would see the trio's _true_ power, he would most likely give up the ownership of his lands to Shintaro. The only problem that Shintaro currently faced; other than the two ninja in front of him; was that trickster Itachi. He would most likely be dispatched along with the Shogun, if not by his younger look-alike who also happened to be his opponent. The plan was so elementary that nobody would expect it.

Sakura and Kiba found themselves staring down two child-sized enemies who both brandished battleaxes. Kiba swallowed a soldier pill, fed one to Akamaru, and offered a third to Sakura. When she refused, he almost forced her to swallow it.

"You'll need it. I have a feeling that we're going to need the extra strength. These two don't look like the easiest of the bunch either." His back straightened as the soldier pill took its almost-immediate effects. "But you should also know that I'm a pessimistic person. Hell, we could end up walking over these two like they're ants."

When Sakura heard what he said, she was slightly comforted, but simultaneously upset by his tone.

Kakashi and Gai needed no words to know what each other was thinking. Gai knew he shouldn't take the man with the six foot sword, since all of his attacks were physical. Kakashi, on the other hand, could very easily hit him from afar. That left Gai with the man equipped with a Katana. This would be a piece of cake.

Zanha and Kigatsu chose to fight two brothers who looked very drunk or high, and Rashi and Ryu were to battle a woman wielding two Tantos who was accompanied by an old man whose hair was milk-white. Once everyone had found and lined up to their opponents, Hokage and The Shogun repeated the rules.

"You are to fight the pair who you have selected. Fighting any other pair will result in an infringement of the rules and the whole battle royal will be called off, resulting in an outright battle between armies. Once a pair is defeated, the remaining pair will sit and watch. The first enemy pair to appear will be the next pair that the sitting-and-watching pair will engage. Honorable combat is optional only to two-on-one matches." The Shogun stepped aside for Hokage.

"If after a battle, only one person out of the pair remains, then the remaining person will become a tag-in for a separate already-battling pair if there is not another single teammate in waiting…"

Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore. All he cared about at the current moment was killing the taller of his opponents. He knew he would be hard to kill. Naruto's main focus would be getting rid of him right off the bat. _Let Neji take care of shrimpo,_ he thought. Just as he was going to confirm his intentions, the shorter one pointed at Naruto and made a slitting motion across his neck.

Immediately, Naruto changed his plans. Shortstuff decided to piss him off. Nobody threatened Uzumaki Naruto when he was in his element for battle. Naruto knew that the kid would surrender first. No point in killing a mere child, he still had a life to live. Just then, Naruto realized that he did, too.

Hokage's sudden change in volume jolted Naruto back to the situation in an alarmingly short time. "Ready? Begin!"

The young black-and-red-clad warrior leapt into action. Acting parallel to his teammate, Miruden drew his short sword and lunged at Naruto. Shintaro drew the sword of his without the green and black handle and threw himself at Neji. Neji had barely enough time to activate his Byakugan and move out of the way. Naruto drew his own sword and parried Miruden's. The blades hummed as they cut at the air.

Ducking, Naruto spun and kicked out, and sent Miruden sprawling. Neji had his hands full with Shintaro, meaning that team combat was out of the question. It would be no matter since the young boy would be no problem of any sort. If he needed to, Naruto could easily kill him in a matter of seconds, but he _didn't_ need to. Naruto planned on forcing the opponent to surrender via a couple of broken limbs. The arm and leg would suffice.

Zanha and Kigatsu had the easiest battle of them all. Or rather, they had the easiest time eliminating one of the brothers. The older of the two whispered a joke to his brother and the recipient laughed in his drunken stupor. Sighing, Kigatsu yelled at them, "Hey, wine-o! Would you mind beginning the fight here?"

Neither of them responded. They just kept laughing and nudging each other as they pointed at Yinagi with the look of eager schoolboys.

Kigatsu was about to yell at them again when Zanha gave him a look of authority. "You want their attention, right?"

"You're damn right I do! I'm itching to fight right now." Kigatsu rubbed his hands together.

"Okay. Which one you want?" Zanha asked, pulling a kunai from his thigh pouch.

Kigatsu pointed and told him. "I want to fight the younger one, if you please. But, what do you plan on doing?"

"This," Zanha said. And as if to accentuate his words, Zanha threw at the kunai at the older brother's throat. His victim fell with a gurgle and was dead before he hit the dirt. "There you go."

The younger one turned to his enemies and pointed an accusing finger at them. "Which one of you bastards did this?"

Zanha remained cool and pointed at Kigatsu. "He did…" After looking at Kigatsu's expression, Zanha whispered in his ear. "He's all yours."

Kigatsu smiled helplessly and entered his ANBU-style Taijutsu stance. "Thanks."

Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru grouped together as the two short men encircled them. Akamaru cast a Genjutsu spell on himself while Sakura created three extra illusion-doppelgangers to look identical to Kiba. Just then, he threw down a smoke bomb. Akamaru bee-lined out of the smoky confusion and latched to one of the men's faces. The man fell and tried to pry the dog off of him.

As the stunted enemy struggled with his friend, Kiba leapt out of the smoke cover as well and buried his foot into the man's stomach. Unexpectedly, he threw Akamaru off of him in a rage and swung out at Kiba with his axe. The man yelled out, "Ti'ichi, I require your assistance!"

The other man, who had been looking for an opening in the smoke bomb's shield up until then, started to circle around the smoke to find his companion. "Hold on Si'ichi, I'm coming!"

Just as Si'ichi came into view, Sakura also decided to engage herself in the battle. Taking Ti'ichi entirely off guard, the kunoichi flew at him and connected her foot to his jaw. He fell to the dirt. With a moan, he pushed himself upright. Sakura slammed on his back with both fists. For a second, he ceased to move. It wasn't too long before he began to groan again. Raising her heel into the air, Sakura brought it down on the back of his neck in an axe kick. It was then that he finally stopped moving.

In a rush, she realized that she might have just killed someone. The shock froze her to the ground. Her hands began to shake and her forehead became wet with perspiration. Kiba saw this out of the corner of his eye and immediately tended to it.

Backing out of the fight for a few key seconds, Kiba shook her. "Leave him to unconsciousness, there's no point in killing him!"

Once again, Kiba's words were reassuring for Sakura. She nodded and switched in to fight Si'ichi.

When Sakura was well involved in battle, Kiba took a closer look at Ti'ichi's neck, reinforcing his suspicions. It was beginning to swell and turn black and blue. His jaw was broken, but that didn't really matter, seeing how he was dead. Kiba had always been a good white-liar.

The minute Kakashi began fighting Takarashi; he knew he was in for a long fight. This warrior was strong, brave, experienced and well trained. In fact, as the fight progressed, Kakashi began doubting that he had a chance to win.

Gai was having a polar-opposite-like time. The other opponent was a newbie. He was trained alright (he had to of been, otherwise his superior wouldn't have let him fight). However, he was a newbie to combat. His eyes were wide with fear and his sword rattled with ever minute tremble of his hands.

In one movement, Gai snatched the weapon out of his hands and chucked over his shoulder. This terrified the young soldier to an extent he did not know. Looking down, it soon dawned on him that he had pissed his pants.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Gai said, pulling him to his feet and dusting him off. "Now go to your side and cry over there. Don't let me see your cowardly face again, or I _will_ kill you."

The soldier needed no second asking. He sped off like a bullet to his "friends". Or at least he thought they were friends. As soon as he arrived, other black soldiers were arguing about who was going to kill the coward.

Rashi was dead with a fatal stab wound to the chest. Ryu had to fight for himself against the one remaining woman, and _damn_, was she fast! He had at least a dozen minor cuts by now from hesitating a second too long. Rolling to his feet, Ryu formed the Ox seal and blinding beam of light from his eyes directly in Yinagi's "Lion's Glare!"

It just so happened that one of the very few times that Yinagi blinked in battle, she just happened to blink the sweat out of her eyes. The Ninjutsu had no affect on her.

Ryu could not believe his bad luck. He silently cursed it and managed to get one punch to her kidneys in before she leveled him flat. Kicking out with both feet, Ryu somersaulted back onto to feet. His only chance would be to call upon a family jutsu. It was the best kept secret in the family.

Ryu threw his cloak on Yinagi to buy him more time. With her entangled for the time being; and how short a time it was; Ryu began. Starting with the Serpent, he moved onto the Mouse, Tiger, Rabbit, Oxen, and the Tirashi family secret: the Owl.

"Laze of the Sun!"

Yinagi finally had broken free of the cloak. Throwing it off of her, she spat on it and looked at Ryu. He wasn't there.

The Tirashi family secret was the ability to slow down time for the user and only the user. Everyone moved in slow-motion to him, but from their side of the equation, they were moving just as fast as ever, and Ryu moved at an unprecedented speed. So now he had an even playing field. Factoring in Yinagi's inhuman speed, Ryu was still moving slower, but it was barely even noticeable. They were now an even match.

Yinagi looked for him, and found him standing to her left. Turning, she mocked him. "Is that the best you can do, a little parlor trick?"

"I don't know about you…" Ryu said with a smile. "but I think I'm just as fast you now." Just as he said this, he sped past her, cutting her along the thigh with a kunai.

Despite the odds, Yinagi grinned back. "You don't seriously think this is my fastest, do you? If you do, then you made a fatal mistake."

Ryu might have been able to dodge to attack if he wasn't shocked by her speed. She barely seemed to move. In an instant, Yinagi stood not a foot away from him; her hands on both swords and the business end of both swords were buried deep in his chest.

"You were a brave opponent." She yanked the swords out. "But now you are dead. May you sleep deeply." Turning her heel, she stalked out to find a suitable place to watch Shintaro and wait for a signal.

Shintaro and Miruden, and Neji and Naruto had gotten close enough to their teammates that they were able to speak to one another casually, or rather, as casually as the situation allowed it.

Neji and Naruto tried to get a conversation in between bouts. Neji decided to start off.

"So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?" He smirked and stepped out of the sword's arc.

"Neji, she is the best thing that has happened to me. I have a feeling that life now has a point." Naruto swept Miruden's feet out from under him and rolled back. "Do you know that feeling?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, I do."

Naruto didn't expect that kind of response. "What do you mean you know? I think that you have me confused. Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto, I am sure of it."

"Am I missing somethi- ow!" Naruto winced as the short sword cut him just below the elbow.

"Naruto," Neji said hastily. "I'm sorry; this is no place for a conversation."

Naruto would not hear the end of it. "No, no, no. I need to know whatever this is. I know very little about you, Neji."

"I know, and you will get to know me later. But a battle is not the place for us to discuss this." Neji sounded slightly irritated.

Naruto was just as stubborn. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

Neji smashed Shintaro several feet away, and having an opening, spun on Naruto. "Fine!"

Naruto was so taken aback that he too turned from his opponent.

Neji glared at him. "The person who makes life have a point is-" Suddenly his eyes flew open. "Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto was too slow, but Neji was not. Leaping forward, Neji grabbed Naruto by the arm and threw him the ground. The sword that was originally intended for Naruto plunged itself into Neji's side.

Lion's Glare I made this Ninjutsu up (I hope)

Laze of the Sun I made this up, too


	29. Fallen

Congratulations to LuVmYkItTy375 for having the 100th review. Yes, I understand that UzumakiSean should have it, but he is simply a friend who gives random reviews, and if you read the content of the four reviews of his, then you'll see my point. So technically, UzumakiSean won, but by my terms, his reviews aren't real per se. Meh!

Key

"words" characters talking

_words _ characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 2. Outskirts of Konoha. 3:08 P.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Miruden frowned. The white-eyed kid saved his friend. Oh well, that only made things easier for Shintaro. Miruden looked at Shintaro. His face was a face of pity. Miruden was confused at first, he wasn't exactly sure what Shintaro meant by pity. He shrugged it off and looked at the boy he had skewered.

His eyes were beginning to glaze over. His mouth was hanging half open as if the scream didn't quite have the guts to escape it. Soon, Neji's legs could no longer support his weight, and he fell to his knees. Miruden gripped the sword with both hands and tugged. It was then that Neji screamed.

The scream shook Naruto and electrified his hate for Miruden. Naruto fought the fatigue and brought himself onto one knee. He watched as Miruden stepped behind Neji and placed the blade of his sword to Neji's throat. Naruto would not let Neji die; not after he had saved his life.

"Your friend is lucky…" Miruden said. "He is lucky that this sword is not the Ritoren sword. Yes, my companion and I both have Ritoren swords, however his is a simple copy of mine, but just as deadly."

"Don't do it." Shintaro said. "You don't want to turn this into an execution. This is a battle. Let the boy go."

"No," Miruden said, turning to face Shintaro.

"Miruden, do you dare defy me?" Shintaro growled. He gripped his sword tighter.

As the two teammates had their minor disagreement, Naruto was slowly building up his energy. He could feel his chest tighten and the skin on his hands tingle. He witnessed his nails growing longer and his muscles grow taut. Naruto bared his teeth as they elongated and sharpened. The ground beneath him began to shake. He was growing angry and the Kyubi wanted to play.

Miruden heard something from behind him. Turning, he saw that the yellow-haired boy now had the white-eyed in his lap, and was almost cradling him. Miruden smiled devilishly. "Aww, look at those two."

He heard the red one say something. Miruden leaned in and perked up and ear. "What was that little one?"

"I said…" Naruto raised his head. Miruden had to struggle not to scream in fear of those red eyes. "I said that you are truly a fool to have fucked with my friends."

"We'll just see about that!" Miruden pulled out his Ritoren sword and raised it to strike. Naruto grabbed Neji and jumped out of range. Turning on his heel, Naruto sped off to the spectators.

He called out to them. "Hinata! Hinata!" He looked around madly. Turning again, he saw her. She was on the opposite side, waving her arms at him. That meant that he had to go through Miruden. It was only a small setback. Naruto shifted Neji onto his shoulder and pulled out a kunai. Then he started to dogtrot towards Hinata.

Miruden stepped in his way and swung his sword at Naruto's unprotected belly. Naruto didn't stop moving forward. Instead, he stopped the sword with his kunai and ran it down toward the hilt, moving in on Miruden. When he was close enough, Naruto dropped the kunai and smashed his elbow into his opponent's face.

Without missing a beat, Naruto ran through him and reached Hinata unscathed. He gently handed Neji over. When Neji was securely in Hinata's hold, Naruto brushed away a stand of her hair and patted her shoulder. "Go get him to Hokage or Tsunade. Please."

"I won't let you down, sir." Hinata said with a smile, but even the smile didn't hide her anxiety.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. Neji will be safe and I'll be done with this kid in no time."

"I was stupid to have doubted you." She smiled again, but truly this time, and disappeared into the crowd.

Miruden spat out a tooth and clambered to his feet. Picking up the Ritoren sword; which fell out of his grasp when Naruto collided; and entered his basic sword technique stance. He shook off the feeling of helplessness that was ebbing into his mind, and yelled at Naruto. "Of course you have to be the hero. Don't you know that nice guys always finish last in this world?"

Naruto remained motionless. His breathing was heavier now and the Kyubi was stirring again. The ground resumed shaking under Naruto's feet, but Miruden was too far away to feel it. Balling his hands into fists, he punctured his palms with his fingernails: the smell of blood always riled him up. He smiled at the fact that Miruden was too stupid to see the small stream of blue chakra heading into Naruto's left hand. To draw attention away from it as it collected chakra, Naruto grabbed a three-pronged claw in his right hand.

"Stop the psychological lecture and fight. I'm getting bored over here." Naruto licked his lips in anxiety. He hoped that Miruden was as smart as he looked.

"No way! You come get me." Miruden smiled, feeling that he successfully dodged a trap set up by Naruto.

Naruto smiled inwardly. "If you insist. At least you aren't stupid enough to attack me, like your late master." He knew he hit a weak spot. The connection between master and apprentice was forbidden grounds for jibes and mocks.

"You will pay for your remarks." Miruden took a step forward. "Now come accept your punishment like a man."

Naruto snorted and ran at him. "Like you would know anything about being a man…," he whispered.

Kakashi leaned in for a straight kick at Takarashi. He was about to deliver it when Takarashi spun around and used the nodachi's previous momentum to swing it around for a second time. Kakashi silently cursed his bad luck. He'd have to be quicker to get to him. Gai was standing on the side watching the battle. The fact that he wasn't doing anything positive ticked Kakashi off.

Quickly, he held his hands up and asked his opponent a question. "Do you wish for honorable combat?"

Takarashi chuckled. "It matters not. Two of you will make no difference to my victory."

Kakashi gestured to Gai. "Get in here Gai, I need your help."

When they were standing together, Kakashi had a whispered conversation. "Gai, you and I may easily beat this man in a few minutes, but it will take your assistance…"

Sakura and Kiba had finished off the two midgets without much difficulty, and Zanha and Kigatsu were just finishing off their last man. The only enemy victory so far was the battle with Rashi and Ryu. However, the day was not an official victory until the battle between Shintaro and Miruden, and Naruto was concluded. As everyone knew from past experience with Naruto, this battle would be no ordinary one.

Of course Shintaro already knew this, and was planning on it. He wanted a good warm-up before his assassination of the Shogun. How much trouble could a little boy be?

Miruden was currently experiencing that trouble first-hand. Naruto was either very skilled with that claw weapon, or he was very lucky. When push came to shove, there was very little difference between them.

Miruden tried an impaling maneuver. Naruto caught the sword between two claws and twisted his wrist. Miruden was thrown off his feet and onto the ground. He rolled onto his knees before Naruto could stab him with the claws. Miruden punched at Naruto's ankle, giving him time to recover.

When he was back on his feet, Naruto resumed attacking. Now Miruden was on the defensive. He found himself dodging one attack and ending up in the open for another. It kept him on his toes, to say the least.

Itachi's teammate was a master at Shukokai style Karate… or at least he thought he was. Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke proved him wrong. It all started when Jiruko (Itachi's teammate) mistook Lee for an amateur. So, when Lee brought his fist up, Jiruko saw it as a punch, when Lee was just feigning, and then came around with a side kick. Sasuke took an open spot and crushed his fist into Jiruko's ribs. In his peripheral vision, Jiruko spied Lee's foot shooting towards the sky, poised for an axe kick. Before it came down, Jiruko grasped Lee's calf and, shifting his weight, pile-drove him to the ground.

Now Jiruko wasn't going to be a fool about this fight. He grabbed Sasuke's forearm and dealt him a blow to the back with his foot. Lee rose to his feet and drop kicked Jiruko in the lower back. This sent him involuntarily stumbling forward. Sasuke grabbed Jiruko's arm, turned and started to roll forward. Halfway through the roll, Sasuke let go, and kicked up as hard as he could into Jiruko's jaw.

Jiruko literally flew straight up, very much like Lee's shadow leaf dance. In fact, that's exactly what Sasuke wanted. He hoped that Lee saw what he was trying to do, and Lee did. Taking to the air, Sasuke hovered directly below Jiruko. Then the first hit came: a clothesline, then the straight punch followed.

They were 8 feet above the ground when Lee appeared just underneath the two fighters. Sasuke stopped mid-combo, and let Jiruko fall to Lee. Lee grabbed Jiruko, and spun completely around, then let go of him. The result was another air trip for Jiruko. It was Lee's turn.

He didn't even bother taking off the bandages, Jiruko was too weak to fight back now. Lee leapt into the air, and grappled Jiruko about the waist. Turning, so that both their heads were facing the earth, Lee began to spin like a drill. The two of them came to the ground in a crash. Dust flew up and dirt assaulted both Uchihas' eyes and mouths.

After the dust cleared Lee emerged, seemingly unscathed. He pumped his arm in the air furiously; a sign that he was satisfied. He was walking over to Sasuke when both Konoha Genin made a mistake. During their fight with Jiruko, they had forgotten all about Itachi. Itachi, however, had not forgotten about them.

Like lightning, Itachi appeared at Lee's side and grabbed his neck with both hands. In one swift motion, he wrenched then opposite directions. Sasuke stomach fell as he heard the snap of Lee's spinal cord. Lee's eyes were empty of all joy that was just in them not two seconds ago. They stared into Sasuke's eyes before going dark.

Itachi waited a second before hurling Lee over his shoulder as if he was a rag doll. Sasuke acted quickly and darted after Lee, and caught him just before he hit the ground. Sasuke checked for a pulse, it was there, but fading quickly.

Sasuke called for a timeout, but was sure that he would not receive one. He just wanted to let the audience know that they would not receive a fight from him now.

Naruto felt that the chakra flow was large enough by now. Grunting, he shot his hand down and focused his chakra on his palm. The blue ball nearly exploded, and would have if Naruto didn't control the flow. The shockwave set off a spider-web of cracks in the dirt.

Miruden had no idea what the ball was, but he knew it was hostile. He would put an end to it before Naruto had the chance to use it. Miruden aimed at Naruto's neck and swung a horizontal slash. Naruto bobbed beneath it, but was met with a vertical cut before he could counter. He spun away from this, and let the claws rip at Miruden's back flesh.

Miruden seethed in agony. He blindly spun and swung. That was his mistake. Unintentionally, the inertia of the attack buried the sword in the earth, point first. As he busied himself trying to yank it out. Naruto took the opening as an invitation. He booted Miruden in the face, cracking his nose and cutting his lip. Miruden's hands abandoned the sword; which was still in the ground.

Before Miruden could blink, Naruto plunged the Raikiri into Miruden's chest. There was a crunching sound as it snapped through the bone and it was followed by a squelching noise that… well, you know. Miruden looked into the sky as his heart slowed its beating. He grabbed Naruto's forearm, as if to pull it out of himself and continue fighting. But Naruto's Raikiri had him in the lungs. If he didn't die from hemorrhage, he'd die from blood in his lungs or blood loss. None of the above were fun deaths.

The hands stop struggling and fell limp to his sides. Miruden's head lolled to the left, his eyes still open, staring into space. Naruto dropped the claws and closed Miruden's eyes with his free hand. "You were a fair opponent, and easily surpassed your master. However, you tried to kill my friend. It was no more than a mistake you made in your young haste, but it was unforgivable."

Sasuke turned to face Itachi and said very simply, "I resign."

Itachi looked like he didn't care. "Go ahead, quit if you want. But know this, you _will_ come back to me, ready to fight again. And when that time comes, I'll be waiting for you little brother."

On that note, both of them turned on their heels and strode to their respective sides, one taller than the other who was carrying the prostrate figure of Rock Lee.

Mustering up a large amount of energy, Naruto wrenched his hand from Miruden's body with one great pull. Taking one look at the once-alive boy was moving for Naruto. He picked up the carcass and carried it to the center of the battlefield. He spoke to one and all.

"All of you hear me: This boy could not have been more than eleven years old. I want you all to take a good look at this." He lifted the body above his head for all to see. "This boy was never meant to fight. He could have had a much better life. But no, the ambitions of another man brought him to his death." He lowered the body. "His love for his master blinded him from the truth. He would have followed that man to the end of the world. It is sad that a person like Kaine should have such responsibility. I doubt he could've taken care of himself easily, much less another person.

"What sort of life do you think this boy had in mind. What do you think he said when someone asked him 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' Do any of you think that this is what he had in mind?" Naruto pointed at the ground to accentuate his point. The crowd looked back in silence. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU!"

When they did not respond, Naruto chose the nearest enemy soldier. "You," he motioned to him. "Please take this child to his mother or father, or whoever is taking care of him, and make sure he is given a proper burial."

Sasuke had stopped fighting, and was now watching the man in black carry the body away. Kakashi and Gai were doing the same. Naruto took a deep breath as if to cleanse himself. Then he addressed the crowd for the last time. "I don't know about any of you…" he took a pause, "but I am going back to my village's encampment. I refuse to kill another person, orders or not."

Naruto strode directly into the heart of the onlookers where he met Sasuke who seemed to be crying. Naruto was surprised, but he didn't openly show it. When he noticed the absence of Lee, he understood in a heartbeat.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked, with a crushed look in his face.

Sasuke remained silent and turned away. Naruto decided to pursue no further. He'd find out the details from Tsunade or Hokage.

Naruto's departure signaled the end of the battle that day. Soldiers turned their backs to their enemies and walked home, thankful for the fact that they were still alive.


	30. Trident

­­­­­­­­­IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, THIS WILL BE EITHER THE SECOND OR THRID TO LAST CHAPTER LEFT IN HEART'S GAME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

Key

"words" characters talking

_words _ characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 2. Outskirts of Konoha. 6:00 P.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

When he walked into camp, he was given a generally wide berth. When the younger boys came out to congratulate him, and the women came to cater to him, he gave them a look that sent them scurrying elsewhere. He parted the flaps to his tent, and closed them behind him as he entered. Inside, he loosened the belt around his waist that held all his gear, and let it fall to the floor. Sighing heavily, he pulled his sweaty shirt off and took a sharp breath when the cool air hit his bare chest. Resuming his undressing, Naruto shed his pants and undergarments. He had no sooner finished sliding on his crisp, dry slacks then he heard a cough outside of his tent. Naruto did not recognize the cough immediately, so he called out "Who goes?"

"Shiden Hideki, from the Medical Corps, Designation Number 49X08-"

Naruto didn't have time for official crap. "I don't care Hideki. Come on in."

The flaps parted to show a very tall bald man in the standard white jump suit of the Medical Corps of Konoha. "Master Uzumaki-"

"I'm nobody's master." Naruto smiled kindly (or at least conjured up the kindest smile he could.)

Hideki consulted his clipboard momentarily, and then continued. "Naruto, The Konoha Medical Corps wishes to inform you of the grave situation your friend is in. Hyuga Neji? Is he not your friend?"

Naruto ground his teeth. He looked away from the messenger. "Yes. He is a friend of mine. Where is he?"

"He's currently in the medical tent. I am here to tell you his physical condition. Might I suggest sitting before I tell you the news?"

Naruto picked up a dry shirt and put it on, heading for the exit. "Take me to him. I want to see him."

"Of course," Hideki stepped aside to let Naruto by before taking the lead to the medical tent located on the eastern side of the encampment.

Sasuke stood unmoving above Neji's hospital bed as if he was chained to it. He still had blood on him from the day's fights. It was not long before a nurse grabbed his arm and forced him to sit on a white bed as she inspected his cuts and bruises. He insisted they were nothing more than mere scratches until the nurse took an instrument and poked a particularly nasty bruise. Sasuke groaned at the jolt that sped through his shoulder.

Hinata and Sakura were on the opposite of the bed, Hinata on her knees, holding Neji's motionless hand. She was saying hopeful things in a voice choked by tears. Naruto stood next to where Sasuke stood before and looked down at his teammate. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His eyelids were closed gently, and his mouth was unperturbed. Neji reminded Naruto of a new-born baby. Then, he walked up to Neji and knelt down onto one knee.

"Neji, I did not know you all too well, but you are a fine friend, and I know that to be true regardless of what others think. You are an even better fighter. You would never give up, not even for an instant, until your goal was met. I know you can't hear me, but I need you to know that I hold you with all respect possible."

As Naruto turned, Neji mumbled something. Naruto reversed his spin, and looked at Neji. "What?"

The doctors shoved him aside as they erected a translucent screen around Neji to conduct tests on various aspects of his health, especially his side. Both Sasuke and Naruto friend fought to get to Neji, but the barricade of nurses was too thick. Dejected, the young ninja was about to leave the tent with Hinata and Sakura when he suddenly remembered.

He pulled a doctor aside and asked him, "Where would a patient named 'Rock Lee' be kept?"

Sasuke was about to stand up, but the nurse pushed him back down firmly.

The doctor answered as if he was in a hurry. "He'd be in the 'R' ward."

"Naruto-" Sasuke began to say.

"Where's the 'R' ward?" Naruto asked, getting impatient.

The doctor pointed with his pen. "In that direction. You'll see a big red 'R' on your top right."

Naruto didn't even say 'thanks'. He just pushed past the doctor heading in the direction the official had pointed.

Sasuke spoke again. "Naruto."

"Tell me later. Hinata, Sakura and I are off to see how Lee's doing," Naruto called over his shoulder.

"But it's important."

"Not as important as Lee's condition." Feeling that the "conversation" was over, Naruto increased his pace.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, making everyone in the tent turn.

"What!" Naruto spun around annoyed.

"Lee is dead…"

"You're a sneak Itachi," Shintaro said around a bite of fried bird. The mess hall was loud and obnoxious, so he and Itachi were eating outside, watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

"I'm nothing more than an opportunist and a realist," Itachi replied smoothly with a hint of a smile. "There's no shame in attacking an off-guard foe. It was his fault."

"While it was by all means his fault, do you find killing young Genin fun?"

"Did I ever say that I did?"

"You smiled."

"I smirked."

"That's beside the point." Shintaro threw aside the carcass of his finished dinner.

"Then what _is_ your point?" Itachi almost growled this sentence.

"My point is that there was no honor or skill in that kill. You cannot escape that fact."

Itachi chuckled. "When have I ever been known to be honorable? I am no samurai. You know my profession does not include honor or glory. My profession includes victory by any means."

The doctor droned on about how Lee's neck had swollen, cutting off his windpipe and suffocating him, but none of the doctor's audience was listening. Sakura would have collapsed if it were not for Hinata to hold her up. Naruto licked his dry lips and spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Shut up." He told the doctor.

The doctor stopped in mid-sentence. "But you need to understand that denial w-"

"I said shut up!" Naruto barked. Then, without another word, Naruto left the tent with Sakura and Hinata trailing behind him.

Naruto sat on his cot in his tent, staring at nothing. His posture was that of a statue: neither slack nor rigid. It just… _was_. He did not move, and he did not blink, not even when Hinata and Sakura entered did he give them a glance.

Sakura was crying, not bothering to wipe away the tears that slid down her face. She did not make any sounds, but silent crying. Naruto continued to stare. Hinata left the tent and returned with two cups of hot tea.

Sakura declined hers with a wave of her hand. Hinata placed one of the cups into Naruto's semi-open hand. He did nothing with it, but he didn't decline it either. Hinata sipped hers without as much as a sound.

The silence carried for a long time. It was finally cut by the sound of clay being smashed. Looking over at Naruto, Hinata saw tea drip from his bloodied hand and the remains of the clay mug on the ground beneath.

Then he spoke. "What do you think Lee had on his mind, before he died? What do you think he wanted to do as adult? Do you think he had the thought of his own death on his mind when he stepped onto that battlefield?"

He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one.

"I'd be willing to bet that those answers would not have been very different from the boy's."

January 3. Outskirts of Konoha. 7:45 AM. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Naruto splashed cold water onto his red-rimmed eyes. He could no longer think of Lee's loss. After eating his breakfast of fish and eggs, he began to suit himself up. Today would be ended early, he said to himself. Naruto chose only the bare essentials. He stripped off his red clothing and decided to fight as a Ninja of Konohagakure.

Regardless of the rules he was breaking, Naruto donned the outfit of a true ninja for Konoha. The uniform came from one of the dead Chunin from the first day. It happened to fit perfectly. Slipping on the green jacket, Naruto filled the pouches with his equipment. A kusari fundo went into one of the breast pockets, a ninja-to was strapped to his back, and kunai went into the pouch on his thigh. The final thing he added were two sheets of wrought iron into the sleeves of his forearms.

Ready for battle, Naruto stepped out into the sunlight on what he knew was to be the last day of this stupid war. The ninja decided that vendettas and unjustifiable points of view were stupid. _Too many lives were lost on some of the stupidest things_, he thought.

Before he left the vicinity of the camp, he met up with Hinata who wasn't going out to the battle that day. She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, but no smile was upon his face. "I'm fine."

"One thing before you go?"

"Sure." Naruto spoke. "What?"

"Tell me," she said levelly. "what is on your mind right now?"

Now Naruto smiled. He planted a kiss on Hinata's lips and hugged her. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"The fighters are counted at eight. Four from Konohagakure, and four from The Land of the Jagged Mountains," said the Shogun. It was good for Naruto to finally know where his enemies were from.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Gai please step forward?" Hokage bellowed.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the center of the ring created by the meeting of the semi-circle armies, and were soon followed by the senseis. The only sound that rent the air was the flapping of banners and the soft "crunch" of crisp grass underfoot.

The Shogun stepped to the vanguard with Itachi, Shintaro, Takarashi, and Yinagi at his side. He walked with them to the center, telling them his advice.

"Shintaro, you are far faster with your sword than Itachi is with his fists. However, Itachi is faster on his feet, so let him take the first try. He will render the enemy motionless as you strike them down with your swords. Please try to only use the Ritoren sword when necessary. If you must, use it on the yellow-haired one. Yinagi, I trust you will dispose of the white haired one quickly." The Shogun patted Itachi and Shintaro on the shoulders. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Itachi said. In a flash, he grasped the Shogun's hand that patted his shoulder and twisted it in a circle. The army from The Land of the Jagged Mountains gasped as they saw Itachi break their leader's arm and wrist.

Itachi kicked the outside of the Shogun's knee cap inward. Without hesitation, Itachi grasped his throat and threw him to the floor. Shintaro looked at his ex-leader and slowly drew his sword. Fear reflected from the Shogun's eyes as Shintaro raised the weapon.

"Yinagi! Takarashi! Take your positions!" Shintaro said to them.

No sooner did the two elite soldiers take perimeter positions to hold off the betrayed army than did Shintaro bring his sword down upon the Shogun.

Kakashi, Gai, and several other Jounin were busy holding back the ninja of Konoha who were infuriated by the fact that their enemy would break the rules.

Shintaro and Itachi smiled. "It looks like the end of this war will be decided between us, then."

"Fucking pigs." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Shintaro withdrew his sword from the dead body as he spoke in a level tone. "He was the blind one. I could tell that he was against this war all along. My spies confirmed that he would betray us once we secured our control over you."

"We'll never fall to the likes of you." Sasuke interjected was an equally level tone.

"You think you have the fight to back that up?" Itachi said.

For an instant, Sasuke wasn't so sure he was… "We'll have to wait and see."

The battle erupted at once. There was no sign, but the slightest hand movement made by Naruto. That tiny sign gave Shintaro enough time to dodge the oncoming kunai and draw his sword. Sasuke leapt into action, breathing a fireball into Itachi's face. Of course, Itachi was gone before the smoke cleared.

Cursing, Sasuke felt the slightest puff of air from behind. He ducked, and Itachi's shuriken sailed right through where Sasuke's neck had been. Sasuke turned, but was offered a kick in the face. He had no time to dodge it, and stumbled back, catching his balance and finally up-righting himself. Now Itachi was in front of him.

Itachi leapt at Sasuke, tackling him backwards. They tumbled a few more feet before Sasuke managed to scrunch his leg between himself and Itachi, and kick out, sending Itachi into the air. The older brother still had his sense of direction, and when he began to fall, he pointed his knee to the ground, aiming to smash in onto the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke rolled away and left an explosive note in his place. The note went off, and the place where Itachi stood erupted in flames. However, in place of Itachi was a log. Sasuke expected as much and was completely aware of the fact that Itachi was coming at him from the right. When the blow came, Sasuke already grabbed Itachi's arm and sent one sharp strike to the back of his wrist. The muscle there popped and the synapses between Itachi's nerves became too wide to use his hand.

Itachi was angered, but not disappointed. He turned around and grabbed Sasuke by the throat, hoisting him into the air like a caught fish.

"Shintaro! I have one here for you, ready for the execution!" Itachi grinned into Sasuke's reddening face. "Sorry we couldn't have played any longer Sasuke, I truly am. However, you are a threat to me as of right now, and I can't have that."

Shintaro heard Itachi's call and lashed at Naruto's face with a clump of dirt he picked up from the earth. Naruto was blinded and could do nothing as he furiously batted at the particles in his eyes. His enemy quickly came to Itachi's side.

"I thought you wanted to kill this one." Shintaro said, examining Itachi's catch.

"I don't care about him. Kill him with that green sword of yours."

Shintaro beamed at his luck. He unsheathed the Ritoren Sword and gripped it expertly. He could not believe his luck or Itachi's stupidity. Shintaro drew back the blade, and instead of plunging it into Sasuke's side, he rammed it into Itachi's gut and withdrew it in the time it took for a man to blink.

Blood spewed from the wound and Itachi gargled a sound of surprise. Blood flowed into his lungs and appeared out of his mouth, to finally dribble down the crease of his lip and spatter onto the floor.

"I should have known." That was all that Itachi managed to say before the poison hit him full force. His muscles slackened, forcing him to let go of Sasuke, and then tightened again to the point that they tore at sinew. Itachi howled a howl that no one had ever imagined could have been so blood-curdling. He felt his chest and brain being impaled by tiny imaginary needles. Writhing in a seizure, Itachi fell to the ground in a heap. In a matter of two seconds his seizures stopped and the entire battlefield was dead silent.

Shintaro broke it. "You see that boy? That will be you shortly; I hope you make the most of what's left of your life." He chuckled. "Isn't that interesting? The venom is still on the blade. Not that a drop isn't enough to kill you anyways."

Sasuke breathed in heavy gasps, regaining the air he lost while in Itachi's grasp. When he was back to normal, he glared at Shintaro with a tear in one eye. "I swore to kill him," he said. "I trained long and hard to become par to him! And you kill him! Prepare for the fight of your life coward." Sasuke leapt at him.

"Make my day runt."

Naruto expelled chakra from his eyes and managed to clear them of dust and dirt. He assessed the situation and knew that Sasuke was way over his head. Exploding into action, he flung a kunai at Shintaro's wrist. The warrior spun his blade and knocked it aside. However, this motion with his sword left him open to Sasuke's attack. The kick knocked him flat.

Sasuke kicked again and again until Shintaro fought back with the Ritoren Sword. Sasuke dodged it. Naruto grabbed hold of Shintaro's throat and bent him backwards so his stomach was exposed. Locking his arm around Shintaro's neck, Naruto grabbed his sword hand and shook the weapon free as he smashed his knee into his assailant's spine.

At the same time, Sasuke jumped up and came down on Shintaro's gut with a nasty drop kick. Shintaro broke free and rolled away, seemingly unscathed. Truthfully, it hurt like a bitch, but he wouldn't let them know. His only problem was his lack of a Ritoren Sword.

Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto on the left, Sasuke on the right) attacked at the same time, not giving Shintaro the time to draw another sword. Naruto snap-kicked with his left foot and Sasuke simultaneously snap-kicked with his right. Shintaro opened his arms wide and caught both feet between his elbows and sides. Then he pulled the legs towards him, throwing the ninja of balance.

He thought he had them, but he was wrong. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's right hand with his left and pivoted himself upward as he pushed off with his left hand. Sasuke traveled in an arc, and kicked Shintaro squarely in the ear. The momentum of Sasuke's pulling on Naruto's hand forced Naruto underneath Sasuke. Taking advantage of this momentum, he twisted so he was stomach-down, and used his right shin to sweep Shintaro's legs out from him.

The all fell and Sasuke and Naruto had the sense to recover their footing quickly, waiting for a returned attack from Shintaro. Slowly, the foreigner got up and drew his katana. He brushed the dust off of his pants and looked at his enemies. They were on opposite sides of him. One to the back and one to the front.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto conjured up three shadow clones. All of them were just as deadly as their host.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke's six doppelgangers were not real, but could prove to be a deadly distraction.

Shintaro congratulated them. "Good job you two. I must say, when you two are paired together, you fight as one. Very useful. However…" There was a way he said that word that chilled the two ninja. "…you do not know the half of my might…"

He threw off the black garb he was wearing, but was now torn in several places. His sweaty skin glistened in the morning sun. "Here, you will witness my true skill."

Naruto had one doppelganger silently approach from the rear. When the clone was within striking distance, it grabbed Shintaro's neck. Shintaro plunged his sword in the space next to his side, stabbing the doppelganger at an angle. The next cut a smooth, practiced motion where Shintaro turned the sword's blade parallel to the ground and have himself spin 180 degrees with his sword outstretched. The clone fell in two pieces.

"That can't be all that you two have got for me…"

The Land of the Jagged Mountains sorry for not telling you where Shintaro and his group was from earlier (also sorry for not coming up with a better name… really sorry…)


	31. Annihilation

Key

"words" characters talking

_words _characters thinking or simply italics

(words) author's notes/my thoughts

look at the bottom

January 3. Outskirts of Konoha. 8:12 AM. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

All seven Naruto's drew their ninja-to and Sasuke and his doppelgangers armed themselves with double-sided battle kunai. This battle would be decided by the blade. Due to their advantage in numbers, Naruto attacked first, with his doppelgangers flanking Shintaro as he attacked from the front. When Naruto had Shintaro surrounded and began his attack, Sasuke moved in.

Shintaro began to grow concerned. One sword from any direction was a cakewalk for him; however, several swords from several different directions were a different story. One came from the left, he dodged it. An overhead swing came at him which he blocked by placing his sword horizontally. One of Naruto's doppelgangers came from the right. Shintaro shifted and spun, the blocked enemy now to his rear. The left side attacker lost balance and fell. Shintaro jabbed his elbow backwards and grabbed the enemy's sword hand. In one twist, he snapped the bone, and the doppelganger disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

This made Sasuke's approach all the easier. He broke through the smoke and drop kicked Shintaro. Shintaro saw the kick en route and raised his hand to block it. Sasuke fazed through him and turned into smoke. "Son of a bitch!"

He was using his doppelgangers to feign attacks. The true Sasuke swept out Shintaro's legs from beneath him and grab the off-balanced Shintaro. He was in the middle of putting Shintaro in a half-nelson when the warrior stretched his back, proving Sasuke's shorter arms to be useless in reaching around him. The foreigner somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet, throwing Sasuke off of him.

In the bout Shintaro had with Sasuke, Naruto moved right up on Shintaro and hit him hard in the back of the thigh with the flat of his sword, temporarily rendering the nerve clusters there useless. While he had the chance, Naruto grabbed his assailant by the hair and smashed the ever living shit out of the side of his head with his knee. Blood was drawn from the temple and his vision was impaired for a short while.

Sasuke recovered himself and leapt at Shintaro in such a way that he barely managed to grab Shintaro's deltoids and turn over him like a hinge before throwing him straight at Naruto. Naruto was quick to draw back and deliver a mighty punch to Shintaro's gut while he was in the air.

He made a mistake. His enemy was now at his feet and he barely had time to recover. Bad luck. Shintaro seized Naruto's shin and held him still while he thrust his sword into Naruto's abdominal area. Naruto's Kyubi-like reflexes were all that saved his life. He was not quick enough to dodge the sword, but he was quick enough to move his vital organs out of the way before the sword made contact. In a last attempt, Naruto kicked Shintaro with his brute force, regardless of losing his balance. This strike allowed Naruto to fall back and recover himself.

Seeing Naruto suddenly injured shook Sasuke's subconscious thought that he and Naruto were "invincible". He'd learned that they weren't. Sasuke dispelled his doppelgangers and blasted a fireball at Shintaro. His target moved out of the fireball's trajectory and launched a counter-attack at Sasuke, the katana whizzing just over Sasuke's head as he ducked. Sasuke took firm hold of the extremity with the sword, moved parallel to Shintaro and threw his enemy over his shoulder, still maintaining his hold on the arm. Finishing the practiced maneuver, Sasuke flipped Shintaro onto his stomach and then fell back on top of Shintaro, causing the arm he had arrested to become dislocated as it was pulled in an unnatural direction.

Naruto tore off his Konoha Chunin vest and inspected the wound. It was deep… very deep. And it hurt far more than he anticipated it would. Oh well, he'd have to deal with the gnawing pain, something he had became accustomed to. As he began to put the vest back on, he heard something out of place. It was the lightest jingly sound… almost yuletide. He spotted the noise-maker on his wrist. He cursed at himself for forgetting about The Hearts Game. It entranced him for a few seconds before he remembered what exactly he was fighting for. He smiled at himself, stood up and retrieved his sword.

Sasuke backed off to let Shintaro up… a rather unorthodox act for a ninja. When Shintaro was on his feet and popped his shoulder back into place, he made sure not to pick up his sword. "If you wish to fight hand-to-hand, then so be it ninja!" Shintaro was a master at one of the lesser known martial arts of this world. The principle to parry and counter-attack, very rarely taking the offensive and seldom forming a fist. All strikes were done with either chops or slaps. It also borrowed several Jujitsu grappling maneuvers.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan in the case that he needed to mimic his enemy's movement and attacks. He pointed a finger at Shintaro and curled it towards himself, signaling Shintaro to attack. When they met, Sasuke tested this foreign martial art. Sasuke punched at Shintaro's chest. He met Shintaro's open palm had his fist redirected and Sasuke fell forward into a neck chop. This fighting style was useful no doubt.

_Let's try and see how he takes a grapple._ Sasuke feigned a side kick, and put both hands on Shintaro's forearm as he spun his assailant off balance. Using his elbow, Sasuke hooked Shintaro's neck and knocked him flat. Now he was on his back, Shintaro began his counter-attack. Sasuke's elbow was still near Shintaro's neck meaning that the former was very close to the latter. Shintaro half-rocked backwards onto his upper-back and clenched Sasuke's throat with his feet while his hands pummeled the Genin's face.

He couldn't take much more of this kind of a beating, and he had never been in this situation before, so Sasuke was forced to improvise. He had one simple question for himself. _Which way does the body bend with most resistance?_ The answer was simple. _Backwards._ Sasuke lifted one foot and crammed it between Shintaro's knees, giving slack on his neck. With a squirm, Sasuke pulled his face away and had both of Shintaro's legs in his hands. He twisted the feet of Shintaro across his thigh, forming an "x" with them, and turned 180 degrees about, forcing him into a half-crouch and Shintaro onto his chest. Quickly, he fell backwards once more and soon lay flat on top of Shintaro, back-to-back. Finishing the complicated grapple, Sasuke tucked the legs under his left bicep and used the crook of his right elbow to gain control of his neck and pulled on the neck and legs.

Naruto sheathed his ninja-to and pulled eight ball bearings out of his pouch. These ball bearings were inserted into accommodating pockets of his combat gloves making any punch he gave suddenly far more fatal. He watched Sasuke get off Shintaro and fall back, letting the warrior arise. Naruto smacked his fist against his other palm, making sure it hurt from the metal balls. _Good._ He smiled. _Nothing's stopping me now!_

Shintaro was facing away, and never saw it coming. Naruto hit him twice; a one-two punch to the shoulder-blade and kidney. Shintaro turned… a mistake. Naruto stomped on his enemy's right foot with his left, holding it firmly to the ground. Like a raging storm, he was relentless in his attacks. With Shintaro rooted to the ground, Naruto rammed his knee into Shintaro's gut at full force until he felt the spinal cord. Lifting his left leg, Naruto's left knee connected with Shintaro's ribs. Continuing, the Konoha ninja grabbed a handful of hair and yanked to the side, exposing the neck area. His right elbow connected with the exposed flesh.

Shintaro snuck in a lucky chop at Naruto's abdomen where he stabbed the boy. The result was a near-polar opposite of what he wanted. The pain surged into Naruto's brain, giving him more fuel. Urged on by the pain, Naruto hoisted Shintaro into the air by the neck and slammed him to the earth. Shintaro lost his wind on impact and could do nothing as Naruto picked him up fire-man-style and rolled him back down, but this time into a sitting position. Naruto gripped Shintaro's head by the hair again, and pounded his knee into the back of Shintaro's skull.

Sasuke witnessed in amazement, mouth hanging open, as Naruto pummeled the enemy unto no end. For a nanosecond, Sasuke felt pity for the samurai, but the feeling passed. He bolted forward to join in the fight. Shintaro somersaulted backwards into a handstand and kicked Naruto twice in the face. The Genin fell, but just as Shintaro thought he had the upper hand, Sasuke slid into his legs, one behind the knee, and one in front of the ankle. Sasuke kicked sideways, knocking Shintaro down on his stomach. Sasuke rolled to the side, folding up Shintaro's legs behind him as he did so, and grabbed the neck and pulled.

Shintaro pried loose and thrashed at Sasuke's face, busting the lower lip and causing a nostril to yield blood. Naruto came leaping in a crescent kick. Shintaro caught the leg, turned, caught the other, and used Naruto's forward momentum to spin and let him fall to the ground. Naruto rose with an uppercut which clipped Shintaro's nose. The ninja jumped, spun and kicked backwards, catching Shintaro right in the chest.

Shintaro stumbled backwards, right into Sasuke's sweep. His legs were cleared so quickly that he was suspended in the air sideways for a second. It only took that one second for Sasuke bring his leg up and pile-drive it down. When he hit the ground, Shintaro arrested the leg and twisted the ankle, rendering it useless. Sasuke fell with a grunt.

Naruto took to the air, aiming a kick for Shintaro's middle. His opponent rose and dodged nimbly. Shintaro didn't attack when he had the opportunity, and Naruto saw this. It was curious, but Shintaro explained. "Your friend is hurt. I have enough honor to let you tend to him. Make it quick."

Naruto surprised even himself when he bowed and said, "Thank you." Sasuke was on one knee, his other foot off to the side, and the ankle in an unnatural direction.

"Sorry Naruto. I got careless." Sasuke gritted his teeth but tried to smile as he began to bring himself up. Naruto forced him down; none too easy a task.

"Sit your ass down. You're not fighting anymore. I can handle this guy."

Sasuke eyeballed Shintaro. "Naruto, you know that man is beyond us, even though by just a small margin. An advantage is an advantage no matter which way you look at it. Let me help."

"No! I know he may be beyond on us. But I also know he can get cocky. I'm going to play my cards right this time. And I have a trick up my sleeve." Naruto tapped his nose.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed. "Then I guess we fought the good fight. But trust me, it will work."

Shintaro took whatever little precious time he had to find the Ritoren sword. He found it under a pile of dust, and placed it back in its scabbard. By the time Sasuke and Naruto were done talking, he had the sword hung near his back, away from Naruto's vision. Shintaro drew his katana from the sheath that was in Naruto's vision and entered his sword-fighting stance.

"So you wish to go back to the blade. Suits me fine…" Naruto unsheathed his own sword and pointed it at Shintaro's chest. "You're going down anyways."

"That's what you think fox-boy!" Shintaro yelled and ran headlong into Naruto, sword first. _Good._ Naruto thought. Now he's getting cocky. Just a little more and my plan just might work. Steel clashed with steel and the air rang with the sounds of their contact. Naruto played the defensive as much as possible, but took random counter-attacks to keep Shintaro guessing half the time.

Back at the camp, Hinata was sitting by Neji's side, having a nonchalant conversation with him. "And then he kissed me," she said, finishing her recollection.

Neji frowned. "I feel evil for having woken you from such a pleasant dream."

Hinata waved it off. "Ha, it's nothing now. It's all history."

"That makes me feel better." Neji sighed and stared at the white ceiling of the medical tent. "They say I'll be able to function like normal again in a couple weeks."

"That's good. I bet you can't wait."

"You can say that again," Neji clichéd.

Hinata smiled. "I bet you can't wait."

Neji chuckled. "I never knew you had a sense of humor. Since when?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Neji interrupted her. "No, don't tell me. Ever since you met Naruto, right?"

Hinata started laughing for a reason she didn't know, but didn't care about. Neji looked puzzled at her laughter, but soon joined in after a few seconds. Their laughter reverberated out of the medical and into the rest of the encampment, causing curious heads to turn.

The advantage of having a shorter sword is having a lighter sword, and having a lighter sword means it's far quicker than a katana. However, Shintaro was trained in the way of the sword while Naruto was only trained partially on sword combat. But Naruto learned with each footstep, sword stroke, and parry made by both himself and Shintaro.

_If I'm always on the defensive, I can discover Shintaro's pattern._ Naruto thought to himself as he blocked yet another overhead strike. _He'll tire far sooner than I will._ He moved to the side and fell back into a defensive stance. _Just give it time._

Shintaro's muscles began to burn with the sign of exertion. He dared not call a timeout or let up on the attack. He would break the seams of Naruto's block and finally be open to the kill which he so greatly deserved. _In just a few more sword strokes, Konoha will be mine!_

A nurse walked over with a tray of udon in a ginger dressing and fresh spring vegetables. She chided him as if he were her son. "Make sure you eat the vegetables too Neji. They're good for you."

"As if udon wasn't bad enough" Neji murmured. In fact, he loved vegetables. He just couldn't stand the bitter taste of the crunchy noodles. Reluctantly he picked up his plastic hashi and chowed down. He grimaced but covered it with a smile and spoke to the nurse around a mouthful of noodles. "Yummy!"

The nurse gave a disgusted look and walked away briskly. Hinata, who had been sitting in a stool next to the bed and watched the scene unfold, bit her lip as a bubble of laughter passed her lips. Neji's chest shook with laughter as he tried hard not to choke on the already-revolting noodles.

"You look like you've quite a sense of humor too…" Hinata said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Neji smiled back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh… I think it went something along the lines of:" she held her hands up, imitating Neji. "'No. Don't tell me. Ever since you met Naruto, right?'"

Neji acted like he still didn't get it. Hinata slugged him in the arm for it. "Yow! Don't hit the handicapped ninja! I'm no punching bag."

"Handicapped my ass!" Hinata retorted in mock anger.

Neji drew back in defense. "Okay, okay, you win Hinata. Now come here." Hinata leaned in to hear the name Neji whispered into her ear.

Naruto couldn't have care less about Neji's muse at the time. He was too busy putting the last pieces of Shintaro's fighting pattern puzzle together. Except the prize for being the winner wasn't a teddy bear or a check, but rather the grant to live on. Naruto awaited for the final strike, to confirm his suspicion. It came; a swipe to the head. The circuit finished, and began again. The fight turned from a guessing game into what appeared to be a choreographed duel between good and evil. The only problem was identifying who represented which.

Naruto predicted the overhead swing to the left shoulder, blocked the katana from the outside, spun that way, and slid his ninja-to past the katana towards Shintaro's stomach. The blade could have been no more than a centimeter away from its mark when Naruto felt the searing pain of the katana slicing half of the skin on his back open.

Shintaro laughed in the same fashion as a hyena. "You thought you had me all figured out, didn't you little boy?" Shintaro fell at ease. "You're wrong. I am far beyond anything you could ever be. I suggest that you resign now and live with the shame of defeat. What do you say?"

Naruto scrunched his shoulders together, opening the wound to its full extent. He basked in the adrenaline as it fled to his nerves. "Do you _really_ want to know what I say?" Naruto turned about, his teeth bared at Shintaro. "I think that you should stop playing with that little toy of yours and show me what you're _really_ made of."

Shintaro nodded. "If that is how it shall be. Then so be it!" He sheathed the katana in a flash, placed the scabbard on the ground and unsheathed the Ritoren Sword. He pointed at Naruto. "Come get it!"

Naruto shrugged to himself. _What have I got to lose besides my life, love, reputation, Hokage-ship, and future? Sounds like a good deal!_ He sprinted at Shintaro, sword poised for a quick slash. Shintaro chopped horizontally at Naruto's chest. The Konoha Genin rolled, spun, and lashed out with the sword. He missed the target by no more than an inch. Shintaro ducked and rose backwards into Naruto's chest, lifting him off the ground to fall heavily to the ground.

Shintaro stabbed at Naruto's prostrate body, but missed due to the ninja's roll to the side. Naruto was on his feet before Shintaro could attack again, and had gone for a killing stroke aiming to decapitate the samurai. He stopped the ninja-to in its path and grabbed the blade between his fingers and palm. Naruto wrenched on the sword, gouging Shintaro deeply on the underside of the knuckles. The pain was surprising, but didn't stop Shintaro. He backhanded Naruto across the face. The young man reeled back from the blow, using the distance to re-enter a fighting pose.

"You can't be serious!" Hinata gasped. "You can't!"

Neji smiled broadly and took another bite of udon. "To each his own. Think what you want Hinata. Fact is fact. Nothing can change that."

"But she's…"

Neji glared at her. "She's what?"

"But…"

"But what?"

Hinata was silent for a few seconds. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong."

Neji changed subjects on a dime. "So, what's this I hear about you seeing Kakashi's face?" He said, chewing on a slice of carrot.

Naruto backed up several more feet, trying to judge the distance. _This should be fine._ "Is that it? A little slap?" He mocked Shintaro. Shintaro wasn't stupid, but he wasn't one to take an insult lightly.

"Hold your tongue amateur, or I'll cut it out of your mouth."

"Try it!" Just to have a little fun, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shintaro. He advanced and Naruto held his ground, waiting for the right time. Shintaro struck down, hitting the ground as Naruto dodged right around Shintaro, now facing his back. He didn't bother attacking, but rather waited for Shintaro to shoulder-ram him. Shintaro did. Just as Naruto felt the wind leave him, he transferred a huge amount of chakra to his feet, the result, his flying backwards to land face down on top of the target he marked out before. _Perfect._ He thought.

Naruto struggled to get up, but fell right back down onto his face. As he pretended to have a hard time bringing himself to his feet, he looked forward, away from Shintaro and towards Sasuke who was trying to say something to him with his lips. Naruto read them: "He is jumping." Naruto's hands shook as he propped up on his left hand and grabbed Shintaro's dropped katana with his right. In the reflection of the metal on his gloves, Naruto could see Shintaro falling, drawing closer and closer, Ritoren Sword pointed down.

Sasuke bore witness to Naruto's willing transform from his normal self to Kyubi-Naruto. Naruto had been practicing for days on end how to willingly transfer states of mind and body from himself to that of the Kyubi. Now was his ultimate test. There would be no second chance like there was on all of Iruka-sensei's exams. The outcome would be etched in stone for generations after him to see. Shintaro was less than a second away from plowing Naruto into the earth with his sword when it all happened.

Kyubi-Naruto shifted onto his back, facing Shintaro. The Konoha ninja handled the katana with as little skill as it took to ram it hilt-deep into Shintaro's ribs, cross-cutting upwards into his heart and lungs. The end of the blade protruded from Shintaro's back, smeared in red blood. All men that day were as silent as death itself as they looked on at the outcome. Shintaro had been defeated.

Sasuke was half-way pumping his fist into the air when he saw where Shintaro's blade had ended. His heart sank, and for the first time in several years, Sasuke felt the wet trace of a tear cascade down his cheek. He choked on a sob and bit on his lip until blood was drawn.

"No!" he cried. "No god damn it! No!"

Naruto may have found his mark with the katana, but Shintaro had also scored a hit. The Ritoren Sword's blade was in Naruto's hand. The only problem was that it went a half of a foot through his hand, held only inches from his face.

Naruto smiled. Maybe his plan didn't work quite as well as he projected it in his mind, but he came close enough. Konoha was the only side with a still-standing fighter.

Kakashi was at Naruto's side in a flash, heaving Shintaro's carcass off his student. When his morbid task was complete, Kakashi looked into Naruto's red eyes. "You fought amazingly. Now I'll get you patched up, and we'll get back to camp where you'll meet Hin-"

Naruto started to convulse. From his throat was ripped the most horrendous, guttural roar that any man or animal had ever heard. Kakashi knew he could do nothing for his suffering student as he began to slack and tense at a stupefying rate. As another scream emitted from Naruto's mouth, Kakashi winced and looked away, two streams of tears flowing from his eyes.

Hinata turned on her stool as she saw a mob of Konoha people running to the eastern side of the encampment where the fighters would be arriving. Hinata's heart leapt with joy at the thought of seeing Naruto again. "You want to meet Naruto with me Neji?"

The nurse by the bedside answered for him. "He will _not!_ You go along meet this 'Naruto' on your own. Neji still has resting to do."

Hinata squirmed her way through the mass, shoving people aside as she fought to be the first to welcome Naruto home. Being away the whole day as he fought and not being able to see him was more of a stress than she expected. Finally, after a few more people shoved aside, Hinata broke through the line. What she saw on the other side caused her to scream.

Kakashi carried the bloodied, limp form of Naruto draped across his forearms. Behind his mask, Hinata could hear Kakashi's supportive voice, strained by a sob. "Hinata." He spoke. "Naruto's… he's… he was killed by… I'm so sorry."

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she collapsed to her knees, the scene too much to take in. She hiccupped, trying to hold tears back. She shook her head slowly at first, then faster. Kakashi knelt in front of her, still cradling Naruto.

"Naruto defeated the enemy, we won."

Hinata's white eyes penetrated into Kakashi's. He looked away. "And for what price!" She screamed. "What god damn price!" Furiously, she slapped him across the face on impulse.

Kakashi continued to look away, stood up, and spoke before leaving. "I see how it is Hinata. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Sasuke walked by on a crutch. He sat down next to Hinata. He avoided eye contact, but conversed like it was a normal day. "Naruto never ceased to amaze me." Hinata was silent. Sasuke continued. "Even as he knew he was going to die, he smiled. It was almost as if he was smiling death in the face."

Hinata grumbled. "Go away."

Sasuke took an impolite tone. "No." He said firmly. "Don't you fucking realize what he died for? He didn't die for Konoha, he didn't die for me, he didn't die for Lord Hokage, he didn't die for Kakashi-sensei, and he most _certainly_ didn't die for his pride. No, Hinata, he died for you! So that you wouldn't have to face a future of pain and suffering under their rule. And god damn it, I'm sure he didn't sacrifice his life so you could sit here and bawl your eyes out."

Hinata stared at the ground as the crowd left. Sasuke stood up with the help of his crutch and hobbled off, leaving Hinata in the dust. When he turned the corner, Sasuke felt like stabbing himself. He didn't want to say those things to Hinata, but he had to. It was for her own good. He stemmed a tear away and continued to the medical tent.

"That was some young man." She murmured. Takarashi threw down his odachi and turned to the east and started walking in the direction of the ocean.

"A village with a boy like that deserves to thrive and be independent. We need not to attack them." He raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "I am heading home."

January 3. Konoha Encampment. 6:36 P.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

It took several hours, but Hinata managed to stand and drag herself to the medical tent where Naruto had been washed, cleaned, had his wounds dressed, and re-outfitted into a ceremonial funeral suit.

Only a select few were allowed within a certain distance of Naruto's body. With the exception of medical staff, there was only Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Hokage, and Kakashi. For several seconds, the tent was as silent as a crypt.

"I remember," Sasuke said. "the first day I met Naruto. He seemed like such a character. Full of energy and willingness. Hell, I actually envied his optimism. Looking at him now, I realize he had changed into a totally different person."

Sakura chuckled. "He was such a klutz. But he was so adorable. That same energy and optimism was the first thing I came to hate in him. But over time, he begins to grow on you." She sniffled. "There's nobody quite like Naruto."

Hokage couldn't find any words to say. Kakashi saw he was up next. "Definitely not my best student, but my best influence. It may sound odd, but he was and inspiration of sorts. When others would doubt, he would believe. When others would run away from a burning building, he'd run into it. He was the kind of kid who kept his wits when all about him lost theirs."

Hinata reached for his half of The Heart's Game and attached it to hers. Reflecting on its perfect symmetry, Hinata clipped it around his neck. She stepped back and smiled. "He was my hero, and I love him."

January 3. Konoha Encampment. 8:59 P.M. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

That night, Hinata sat at the outer rim of the encampment. It was not long before Sakura joined her.

"Chilly night." Sakura said without enthusiasm.

"Never been so cold." Hinata replied just as emotionlessly. She watched a shooting star fly across night's velvet quilt. The moon was full and cast its light on the two girls' silent situation.

"I'd suggest we go in before we freeze to death." Sakura said with concern.

"Sasuke should be expecting you anyways. You should go. I want to enjoy the night some more." Hinata rest her chin on her knees.

"If you're staying, I'm staying." Sakura said. She studied the stars for several moments before speaking again. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

Hinata shook her head. "Don't be."

"I cared a lot about Naruto, too." Sakura said, a little more unfriendly than she wanted. "And if I could change the past, then I would prevent his death. But I can't Hinata, and neither can you." Sakura's voice broke over a lump in her throat. "I'd suggest you find something to pre-occupy your mind. Otherwise, you'll sulk in your own misery."

Hinata looked up into the sky. "I've never seen such bright stars. Have you?"

Sakura tried to smile, stood, and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "Good night."

Morning light peeked through the break in the tent seams, falling on Hinata's eyelids. Without so much as a peep, she straightened up and sat on the bed, eyes fixed on the ground at her feet. She heard someone stir the flaps to the tent behind her. She moved not and continued to stare. After several minutes of silence, Hinata noticed the figure's shadow played on the ground next to her. She could have sworn the hair was Naruto's.

"What do you want Kiba?" Hinata asked. She knew he tended to wear a hoodie whose outline was virtually identical to Naruto's hair. "Is it important?"

The person didn't respond. In fact, nothing met Hinata's ears. Nothing…, save a light jingle. The jingle was familiar, but far off. Hinata's head jerked up. There was only one thing in the world that sounded like the jingle she just heard. But she knew it couldn't be. Naruto was dead.

Hinata stood and turned. Despite the sunlight at his back, Naruto's features were as clear as day. He pointed at Hinata. "I know you…"

Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, or scene flow mistakes (the scene going to fast to be reallyeffective). Iam writingthis afterHurricane Wilmawhile I have no DSL. It will be posted via a 26.4 kbps phonedial-up connection. (Woohoo...)


	32. No Thank You Ma'am

January 4. Outskirts of Konoha. 7:40 AM. Reign of the 3rd Hokage (2nd Term)

Sasuke was the first into the medical tent. He moved the flap aside and tied it in place. As he turned, he was leveled by a nurse who was running full pelt through the entrance, hollering, "He's gone!"

Sasuke was not the least bit pleased by what the lady had done. He grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched on it, pulling her to him. "Who's gone?"

The nurse pulled her extremity back and shook Sasuke by the shoulders. "Naruto's body is gone! Somebody must have taken it in the night."

Hinata blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes several times. No matter how many times she cleared her vision, Naruto would not disappear. Again and again she would close her eyes tell herself Naruto wasn't there, and reopen them only to find him still outlined by the sunlight.

"You can't be…" Hinata mumbled. "But you're dead!" She was torn in two by the desire to believe he was indeed alive and run into his embrace, and the enigma which made it impossible to believe.

Naruto stepped closer; Hinata backed away and shook her head. He stepped closer again and again until she was backed up against the side of the tent, staring at him. Naruto reached an open hand out to her. For a reason unbeknownst to her, Hinata reached for the hand and touched it. It was warm and solid. Her legs failed her as she realized he was quite alive.

"Naruto! You're alive!" Hinata whispered. "But how?"

Naruto crouched down to her level and embraced her. "I don't know, and I don't care. All that matters is that I am. Not how, or why."

Sasuke's already-upset attitude was turned to livid hatred. "Who the hell did this?" He growled. "I swear, when I find the little fucker-"

"We don't know who did it!"

"What do you mean you don't know! Don't you have some sort or surveillance or security for god's sake?"

"We don't keep surveillance on cadavers."

Sasuke spat at the ground. "Fucking great. Do you have any idea of where he might have been taken?"

Just then, Sakura approached the two and noted the anxiety in the air. "What's going on here? What's wrong?"

Sasuke clapped a hand over the nurse's mouth, shutting her up as he spoke. "Somebody's stolen Naruto's body and we need to find the asshole. Here's my idea: The thief couldn't have gotten far in a winter's night climate with a body on his person. He's within the camp or very nearby." He pointed to Sakura. "You search, from this point, west."

"What should I do if I find him?" Sakura tried to stay calm.

"Bring both the perpetrator and Naruto's body back here." Sasuke cursed. "Some people have no respect. I'd bet it was one of those foreign fucks."

The nurse, who had been muffled by Sasuke, slapped his hand aside and pointed over Sasuke's shoulder. "Naruto!" She hollered.

Sasuke turned on her. "What do you mean?"

The nurse grabbed his hair and swiveled his head around. What Sasuke was Naruto walking towards them, carrying a very, very, happy Hinata. A smile slowly played on his face. "That son of a bitch…" He said softly at first. Then he yelled so Naruto could hear him. "You son of a bitch!"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Close enough," he joked. Sasuke and Sakura were already sprinting at him. He laughed. "You might want to get out of the way Hinata," he said, putting her gently down. "This could get ugly." Just as he predicted, his two teammates tackled him with hugs and statements of "how did you?" and "I don't believe it!" Naruto tried as best as he could to return the affection, but was nearly drowned in it. "Alright, alright, lay off the injured boy."

Sasuke just repeated "You son of a bitch," over and over and over again.

Naruto wrestled them off of him and slugged Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke stared him up and down. "How the fuck did you manage that one?"

Naruto panted from the hug-of-war. "That's a good question. I'd bet you Kakashi knows about it." Naruto picked Hinata up again and led them to the medical tent. Once inside he stopped at his bed and set Hinata down on it. He sat on the adjacent one, catching his breath.

Sasuke shook his head in amazement. "Un-fucking-believable…" he murmured.

Sakura wiped away a batch of tears. "I just can't believe it's really you, Naruto."

The four friends chuckled and exchanged thoughts until Kakashi appeared through the entrance. When the sensei reached the beds he froze, his eyes riveted on Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all fell silent as they tried as hard as they could to conceal their delight. Naruto didn't even attempt to cover his smile up. He stood and opened his arms. Kakashi stepped into it and thumped Naruto on the back.

"It really is you." Was all that he said.

Yinagi and Takarashi awoke on the beach they set camp on the night before. One of the Ashigaru who had awoken before them sat roasting a fish over an open fire. When he noticed they were awake, he quivered in fear of what he knew was coming. In this army, if you were a superior officer, you had the right to confiscate a lesser soldier's meal and claim it as your own. The unfortunate Ashigaru bowed down and held the perfectly-cooked fish up so Takarashi could take it.

But he didn't. He patted the soldier on the shoulder and spoke in a tone that a superior officer in the Army of the Land of the Jagged Mountains never used. "You eat it. We're catching our own breakfast." With that, Takarashi and Yinagi took up sticks and proceeded to the water where they had hopes of spearing a fat, juicy reef snapper.

"So what do you figure of it?" Naruto asked as he sucked up another portion of ramen.

By this time Hokage and Neji (who had had a little trouble making his way across the tent) had arrived and had the same astonishment everyone else had; and which they continued to show even as he, Lord Hokage, and Kakashi spoke of the miraculous occurrence. Hokage pondered and pondered until everyone became restless.

Sasuke showed intense anxiety as he thought of something that nobody else thought of yet. "Does this mean…?" he started. "Does this mean that Itachi is still alive?"

Everyone at the conference turned pale as Sasuke shared this aspect… well, everyone but Naruto. He had a dumb grin stuck on his face. Hinata didn't like it. "Are you happy that Itachi is still alive?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

Sasuke leaned in. "Then you know something that we don't."

"Of course I do." Then everyone leaned in. Naruto continued. "Itachi can't be alive because he was killed with the Ritoren Sword."

Sasuke smacked his face with the palm. "Unless I'm dearly mistaken, I'd say that you were 'killed' with the Ritoren Sword as well."

Naruto's grin only broadened. Sakura felt her anger rise as the optimism she loathed showed in Naruto. "Are you just being ignorant?"

Since Sakura talked, he used her as a learning tool for the rest of his friends. "Sakura, tell me right now, who are you talking to?"

"You."

"I mean the person's name."

Sakura sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Exactly. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't killed at all." Even before he said this, he saw from the corner of his eye Sasuke begin to realize exactly what happened.

"No he wasn't." the Uchiha said.

"Then who did die?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Not 'who died' Sakura…," Kakashi said as he too began to realize. "But 'what died'…" All eyes turned on Naruto as he said the words they had all been waiting for.

"I didn't die Sakura," Naruto said slowly, pointing a finger at his chest. "The Kyubi did."

"But happened to _you_ during the interim?" Neji asked with urgency.

Naruto raised his finger. "I will answer you question with one of my own." He paused. "What do you get when you cross an elephant with a rhino?"

The question struck everyone dumb. Sakura had to restrain herself from jumping on Naruto and beating him to death. Kakashi shook his head and so did Lord Hokage. Neji stared at Naruto, waiting. "Well… what _do_ you get?"

"Hellifiknow." Naruto laughed and slapped his knee.

Neji crossed his arms. "Ha ha, very funny. Would anyone mind to tell me what _really_ happened?" His question was lost in the gale of laughter everyone else was joined in. Neji threw up his hands. "I give up!"

The same nurse who Sasuke had first met that morning strolled over to Naruto. Since he was still classified as a patient, she was obliged. "Is there anything I can get Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto continued to smile as he looked at everyone individually. Sasuke, mumbling to himself "I knew it was coming… only Naruto…". Sakura, biting her knuckle, trying not to choke from her laughter. Kakashi, rubbing his eyes with a smirk underneath his mask. Hokage, coughing from laughing too much for his age. Neji, fuming silently at his failure to get information. And Hinata, looking deeply into his eyes with the greatest sincerity to date.

He pulled Hinata closer to him and shook his head at the nurse. "No thank you, ma'am."

**THE END**

**After-word ("Special Features")**

In all honesty, this story had started as nothing more than an easy way to make a story for the sake of writing a story wherein I wouldn't need to do character development (something I really, really don't like to do). When I started to change Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke to how I wanted, I realized I needed to start some character development.

Also, when I first started it almost two years ago, I never intended this story to really have a plot. I only wrote it because I felt the need to write. Around Chapter 10 (just after the "Secret Exam") I realized that this story would go nowhere without a plot (yes, I was making it up as I went along.) During a talk with my brother (who knows nothing about Naruto) thought that there should be a samurai-like country invasion of the ninja-like country. I love imagining battles in my head, so I said "why not". Of course, the biggest bad ass on the Samurai-side had to be named 'Shintaro': my brother's Japanese name.

As the gears in my head started to turn, it dawned on me that I could use the previous irrelevant occurrences in the story (the restaurant fire and the "secret exam") to unravel a secret plot (which all came to a head when Naruto talked to Jiraiya. I'd have to say that I did a pretty damn good job of it too…

Oh yes, you can definitely notice a difference between the writing styles in chapters. This is because of two main things. 1) I read different books over the sum-odd two years and therefore reflected the author's style of writing AND 2) My writing improved over the course of the story.

One might also notice while reading the chapters in succession, that the first chapters were written in the form of the anime with the whole "-kun", "-chan", "-sensei", and Japanese words. I simply found it less cheesy, and far easier to write less like the anime. To me, it made the romance stand out more, and gave me a little more freedom.

That just about wraps up all the "inside information" on "The Heart's Game". Oh shit! The title. That was the other thing that I hated. Like I said, I started this story just for the sake of writing, and therefore, rushed the title. I had a trinket/necklace/bracelet show up half-way through the story just to clarify the title. But it all worked out in the end.

The final thing I can think of that I want my very tolerant (and loyal) readers to know is that my original ending of this fanfiction had Naruto's death at the end. I mean _real_ death. The idea of Naruto's Kyubi side dying came way later (hence the rushed introduction of the Ritoren Sword that kills "spirits"), around Chapter 24 when I got some hostile remarks about the main character dying. So, I felt the need to piss you guys off by having Naruto "die" at the end, but then lift you back up when you realize omfg HE'S ALIVE! If I wrote it like I _really_ wanted to write it, Naruto's death and rebirth would have been in two different chapters, but I feared that if you guys read Naruto's death, you'd be discouraged to read more (and find out that he really wasn't).

God damn it feels good to be done with my fanfiction, but at the same time, I am a little disappointed by the fact that I won't be writing anymore, OR making your lives a smidgen more entertaining.

I fear that I won't be staying with fanfiction, but rather moving onto ficitonpress (where I already have a few poems under the name Pastel Black) or writing my own novel, which I truly think I never will have the willpower to finish. It'll unfortunately end up in the trash bin most likely. It's a sad thing to see a perfectly story, character development, and plot just go down the drain.

If you feel like contacting me for any reason or giving recommendations for stories, **PLEASE** feel free to IM me at Hoorah911 (previously Uzamaki101) or email love you select guys (and girls I'd imagine) for sticking with it until the end! (Some of you other people cough cough decided to drop out mid-story due to its lack of "plot" and "coolness". Sticks out tongue HA!)


End file.
